Lady of the Castle IV: Hoshi
by daisuke-kaizaa
Summary: Hoshi - Estrela / Esta é a quarta da série. Porém, na ordem esta seria a primeira. A estrela que surge, a chave. A chave que abre a porta. inspirado/homenagem à Akuno Monogatari/Story of Evil
1. Início

_- Está tarde. Acha que ela está por aqui, sama?__  
__- Sim... deve estar._

A noite era fria, obscura, sombria. O céu negro não tinha nuvens, nem estrelas. Apenas o luar iluminava aquela trilha abandonada por onde andavam dois indivíduos.

Um era maior que o outro companheiro, e reluzia em uma armadura dourada. O outro, o menor, cobria o corpo em uma simples capa azul desbotada.

Prosseguiam na sua busca. O que procuravam? O que eles queriam?  
Nada ficava claro. As sombras continuavam a se movimentar.

Até chegarem a um campo aberto, onde se encontrava uma jovem, com uma capa lilás, cabelo preso em uma fita da mesma cor e dividindo seu longo cabelo em duas partes.

Eles pararam na frente dela.

- Pandora... Isso termina por aqui. Não permitirei que continue usando as trevas para se tornar soberana deste mundo! – pronunciou o individuo da capa azul.  
- Então... você é o mago Hu, certo? – perguntou ela, olhando-o com seus olhos roxos – Estive esperando... Para te mostrar o meu poder.  
- Seu poder irá destruir tudo! Pare imediatamente ou eu terei de forçá-la!  
- Hm... então eu desejo... que faça isso, se for capaz.

O mago não viu outra alternativa. Iniciou o confronto. Enquanto o seu companheiro confrontava contra um monstro vil, trajado em trajes que cobria seu corpo.

A batalha perdura a noite inteira, adentrando madrugada. Ambos feiticeiros gastaram quase toda sua energia naquilo, e o mesmo aos monstros.

- DESISTA, INSOLENTE! ESTE MUNDO PERTENCERÁ A MIM! EU SEREI A ÚNICA PODEROSA, A UNÍCA!  
- Não... Não enquanto eu estiver vivo! Não enquanto eu tiver algo que você NUNCA terá!  
- E o que seria, Dragon Hu? O que seria? Eu tenho TUDO!  
- Não isso... Chegou seu fim, Pandora! – uniu suas mãos, conjurando uma esfera de luz.  
- Não... NÃO!

A bruxa e o misterioso monstro se unem em um só, tornando-se um de sete pernas e oito olhos - Ogudomon.

- DRAGON-SAMA, E-ELES... – pronunciou o companheiro.  
- Eu sei, Aegisdramon... Hora de terminarmos... com isso!  
- C-como?  
- Una sua energia... Está na hora de selarmos Pandora!  
- S-Sim!

O intrépido digimon, revestido em uma forte armadura dourada, uniu suas mãos e concentrou suas energias em uma esfera.  
Ele e Dragon Hu juntaram as esferas, e durante esse processo surgiram quatorze luzes, cada uma com uma cor e um símbulo.

- Em nome dos fragmentos contidos neste mundo... – começou Hu.  
- ... _Coragem, Amizade, Sabedoria, Confiança, Amor, Pureza, Bondade, Determinação, Energia, Justiça, Desejo, Felicidade, Esperança_ e _Luz, ..._  
- Eu os invoco! Faça o _Milagre_ divino abençoar-nos!  
- PURIFIQUE ESTE MUNDO! BANA AS TREVAS E AQUELE QUE AS ESPALHOU!  
- **FINAL UNION BLASTER!**

E aquele poder conjurado correu contra Ogudomon, causando um dano fatal.  
O sol já estava nascendo, quando o mago materializou uma caixa negra, com um pentagrama em sua tampa.  
Ele a abriu e apontou contra a fumaça negra que sobrara do inimigo, que foi sugada para dentro da caixa.

Em seguida, Hu caiu de joelhos ao chão, esgotado. Olhou para o seu parceiro que voltava a forma criança, um V-mon preto azulado de olhos azuis, com uma estrela na testa ( ).

- Sama! – correu até o mago – Dragon-sama! O que... O que houve?  
- Kh... Star... E-eu estou enfraquecido... Acho que cheguei ao meu fim...  
- Você... você vai morrer?  
- Creio que sim m-mas... Antes disso... T-tenho que banir Pandora... para salvar meu mundo...  
- N-Não se esforce t-tanto! – gaguejava, pois começara a chorar.  
- S-sem drama, parceiro! – Hu se levantou, com dificuldade e invocou seu cajado, apontou para Pandora – Eu, mago Dragon Hu, invoco as forças do bem e da luz...! Levem a alma desta jovem, Pandora, para seu confinamento...!

Atrás de Pandora surgiu um feixe de luz branco, da onde saíram correntes. Ela foi acorrentada, porém tentou resistir e escapar. Vendo que não tinha outra alternativa, a maga atirou um raio mortal contra Dragon Hu, que foi empurrado pelo digimon dragão.

- STAR V-MON! – berrou ele, atônito.  
- GAAAH! D-desculpe-me... S-sama... – o digimon caiu no chão, e logo se transformou em dados.  
- S-STAR!  
- E-eu... Posso ter sido derrotada, mago Hu... Mas tirarei seu precioso amiguinho... antes! – disse Pandora, esboçando um sorriso maquiavélico.  
- S-SUA... – com seus últimos esforços, apontou o cajado e disparou uma esfera luminosa dourada contra a rival, que recebeu o ataque em cheio e foi levada pelo feixe.

Estava acabado. Pandora foi aprisionada no Mundo das Trevas, o lugar onde as almas mais traiçoeiras e sombrias iriam parar depois de morrerem.

Por precaução, antes de morrer o mago realizou outro feitiço, com o seu sangue. Todos os seus herdeiros alquimistas e feiticeiros da família Hu estariam encarregados de manter Pandora longe daquele mundo.  
Caso ela se libertasse, uma hipótese meio possível de se acontecer, os seus herdeiros teriam a missão de expulsá-la outra vez. Caso a caixa fosse aberta, aquele quem a abriu teria de realizar o seu feitiço para selá-las novamente.

Magicamente, Dragon Hu deixou um livro que continha sua história. E também um outro que levava seus feitiços, incluindo o que usara para selar as trevas e banir Pandora.

Estas foram as únicas coisas deixadas pelo grande e célebre mago Dragon Hu.  
Porém, haviam pessoas que diziam ter o visto a vagar pela floresta. Era os fragmentos de sua alma, que continuavam por lá.

Os tempos passaram. E nasceram duas crianças gêmeas, um menino e uma menina. Herdeiros do trono de um reino, denominado Kuroboshi. O mesmo nome da família que comandava o país, de geração a geração.

Aquele reino era tranqüilo, bonito e pacífico. Governado por reis que amavam seu povo e suas tradições.  
Seus filhos eram educados da mesma forma que eles foram: Pelos ministros e sarcedotes do reino.

Eles cresceram felizes, um ao lado do outro.

- Oniichan!  
- Oniichan, onde você está?

O menino era o mais velho dos gêmeos. Bondoso, corajoso, solidário e um tanto atrapalhado, brincalhão e distraído. Além disso, era esperto e leal, mas quase ninguém notava isso.

- Oniichan!  
- Ah, não faz isso comigo! Apareça!

A menina era a mais nova. Carinhosa, gentil... Sempre se preocupava com os outros e nunca consigo mesma. Amava seu irmão como mais ninguém o amava.

- Onde você está?  
- Oniichaaaaaaaaaaan!

Ela, com mais ou menos seis anos de idade, saiu procurando por ele, na vasta floresta.  
O seu irmãozinho havia dito que iria colher algumas frutas e já voltava. Porém passou horas e nada. Decidiu por si mesma ir atrás dele.

- Oniichaaan?  
- Oniichan!  
- Onde você está?  
- Oniicha- - Algo a agarrou pelas costas, assim que passou por uma árvore.  
- Aaaah! – gritou, assustada.

- Shh, sou eu! – respondeu o individuo, sorrindo.  
- Oniichan! Não faça mais isso! – respondeu ela, um pouco aliviada ao ver o rosto do irmão – Eu não gosto dessas brincadeiras!  
- Perdão, Yami-chan... Mas só assim pra não estragar a surpresa – riu.  
- Surpresa? O que você aprontou Lance-oniichan?  
- Nada, nada... Vem comigo e feche os olhos – pediu, enquanto a puxava pelo braço.

Lance a guiou até um campo florido, com árvores nas laterais, que formavam uma parede ao ar livre. Lembrava um grandioso salão sem teto, apenas abençoado pelos raios de sol, e com a sombra das nuvens quando passavam pelo astro.

Aquele local era na extremidade de Kuroboshi, na divisa com outro reino.

- E então, gostou? – perguntou ele, esperando a reação da menina.  
- L-Lance... como... como você fez isso?  
- E-eu só achei esse lugar uns dias atrás! Não fui eu, foi a natureza!  
- Ah sim... é lindo! Muito... Muito lindo!  
- Acha que o papai e a mamãe vão gostar de conhecer este lugar?  
- Não sei... acho que...  
- Que...?  
- Deveriamos guardar isto como um segredo só nosso! Afinal tenho medo que outras pessoas destruam este paraíso...  
- Hm... Não pensei nisso antes...  
- Como sempre – riu, e o abraçou – Lance-oniichan... Me promete uma coisa?  
- Ahn? O que?  
- Que nós, quando crescermos, iremos continuar os mesmos... Um para o outro. Seja quem for o próximo a subir ao trono.  
- Certo... Eu também desejo isso, minha princesa. – deu um pequeno beijo em sua testa.

Ela riu e sorriu para o irmão, apertando mais o abraço.

E eles continuaram visitando aquele lugar todos os dias. Passando seu tempo admirando aquela paisagem, aquela paz e harmonia. Isso durante um ano.

Os demais... eles foram separados. Por algum motivo, eles foram separados um do outro.  
Talvez por algum receio. Nada foi explicado direito... Ao menos ao que acontecera.

A rainha do reino havia falecido, e com isso o rei teve de se casar outra vez. Porém a Madrasta só conseguia gostar da garota, e não do garoto. O acha um tanto idiota, irresponsável e incapaz de governar Kuroboshi ou de seguir as tradições da família.

Oras! Como uma mulher como aquelas, severa e seca, pode mandar num pobre viúvo? Sim, ela mandava e desmandava no reino.  
E por não gostar de Lance, este foi expulso do castelo. E foi viver nas ruas.

E nessas ruas conheceu a vida dura de um simples cidadão... E conheceu também os miseráveis, que não possuíam nada para comer, beber... A não ser migalhas e restos.

Nessa pobreza, que existia em um reino onde pregavam a solidariedade, existia sim aqueles que não se importavam com os outros. Não eram muitos, mas existia.

Conheceu também... outra raça que vivia por lá... diferente dele. Monstros.  
Criaturas que viviam nos becos graças a uma discriminação que os humanos possuíam.  
O Kuroboshi não chegou a ter contato direto com eles, visto que sempre que um deles o via, este avisava os outros e fugiam.

Ele ficou naquela miséria por... quatro semanas. Até ser abençoado.  
Naquela semana, bateu uma chuva tenebrosa no país, o que causou vários estragos e desabrigou boa parte dos mendigos que vivam no beco. Incluindo ele.

Graças a isso, foi dormir naquela noite em cima de uma porta para o porão de uma simples casa. A casa da pessoa que se tornaria alguém especial para ele...

No dia seguinte, o menino acordou ao ouvir uma doce voz. Melodiosa e aconchegante.

- Ei, menino... O que está fazendo aí?  
- Huh? – abriu seus olhos, ainda com sono, e viu uma imagem turva – D-desculpe... A chuva acabou... alagando o lugar onde eu...  
- Ah! Então... Então você é aquele menino que vi uns dias atrás, não foi?  
- Ahn? Nós já nos vimos antes?  
- No mercado... No mesmo lugar onde você ia colher migalhas.  
- Ah sim... E-eu já estou de saída, desculpe mais uma vez... – Lance levantou-se e quando ia sair correndo, a moça o segurou pelo pulso.  
- Espera! Não fuja! Não precisa ter medo.  
- N-não? Eu vi... Eu vi como é a vida aqui. Pode ser que... Que os reis preguem a paz, a solidariedade e a amizade... Mas a vida de uns é triste e melancólica! A pobreza é como uma doença... Pensei que só tinha nos países mais rígidos, nos reinos mais tiranos!  
- Bem... Eu sei como é... Mas eu te asseguro que neste mundo há pessoas bondosas, que ajudam uns aos outros.

A jovem que usava um vestido vermelho, tinha cabelo ruivo alaranjado, olhos da mesma cor que o do menino, percebeu que ele estava todo encharcado devido à tempestade, e um pouco febril até.

- Você me parece um tanto exausto e... meio doente. Por favor, entre. Por ter pego esse temporal... fico preocupada com sua saúde.  
- Huh? E-está bem... N-não está brava por ter... dormido ali?  
- Não, não! Não se preocupe com isso. Ah, desculpe... Eu me chamo Yaku.  
- P-prazer... L-Lance... – respondeu, um tanto tímido – E o-obrigado...  
- Disponha, Lance-kun. – respondeu com um sorriso gentil.

E o levou para dentro de sua casa, onde ele tomou banho e trocou suas roupas. A sorte que morava mais alguém naquela casa. Outra pessoa que no final das contas seria... seu melhor amigo.

Pequenas diferenças. O jovem logo ficou amigo dos moradores daquela casa. Ele era o mais novo, tinha 7 anos enquanto os outros dois... 10.

...

- Lance-kun, poderia me ajudar a arrumar a mesa?  
- Claro, Yaku-oneesan – sorriu.

O menino pegou os talheres, e os levou para uma mesa.  
Uma casa, meio pequena, mas organizada. Feita de madeira.

Colocou os garfos e as colheres na mesa.  
Mas fez um corte pequeno em seu dedo, quando colocava as facas.

- Ai!  
- Lance-kun! O que houve? – disse Yaku, preocupada.  
- Não foi nada... E-eu só...  
- Se machucou? Deixa-me ver..  
- O-Ok... – mostrou o indicador direito, que tinha um pequeno risco em vermelho.  
- Ah, venha comigo! – levou o menino até o banheiro e tratou do pequeno ferimento.

Lance observa o dedo, com uma simples faixa. Depois se focou na garota.

- Ahn, obrigada Yaku-oneesan.  
- Tenha cuidado da próxima vez... Não se preocupe, isso vai sarar.  
- Ok... Ok, Yaku-oneesan.

Segundos depois alguém bate na porta. Lance abre um grande sorriso e corre para atendê-la.  
Ao abrir, salta na figura que aparecera ali.

- Saigo-san!  
- Aah, Lance! N-Não faz isso! Ou vou derrubar o pão!  
- Desculpe! Desculpe! – soltou o rapaz, que tinha uma cabeleira grande e castanha, e olhos da mesma cor – Estive feliz... S-só isso!  
- Haha, eu sei como é... Relaxa.  
- Saigo? Já chegou? – perguntou Yaku, aparecendo na sala.  
- Oh sim. Voltei... Sabe como anda aquilo a essa hora, ne, Yaku...  
- Sei... Então, como estão lá no castelo?  
- Estão bem... Acho. A Rainha parece um tanto rigorosa com a princesa ultimamente.  
- Sério?

Lance sabia que Saigo trabalhava no castelo. Era um simples serviçal da realeza, e morava com Yaku. Eram amigos desde pequenos, e se tratavam como irmãos.

Mas o que Saigo e Yaku não sabiam é que aquele menino que habitava a morada deles era um dos herdeiros da monarquia, que foi expulso pela própria madastra.

Sempre que Saigo vinha a contar sobre o que acontecia no castelo, o pequeno Kuroboshi se retirava. Eles não compreendiam os motivos dele, e também não sabiam por que Lance perguntava frequentemente como estava a princesa, se ela estava bem ou sofrendo.

Mas logo descobririam, anos depois.

- Yaku-oneesan! – o menino adentrou a casa, correndo e quase bateu com a cara na porta do armário, onde Yaku estava organizando-o.  
- Huh? O que foi, Lance-kun?  
- E-eu... Uh... consegui... consegui um emprego.  
- C-conseguiu?  
- Sim! De alguma forma os Kuroboshi querem um jovem responsável e que possa dar suporte à princesa!  
- Espera...  
- Yaku... Eu terei de ir embora.

O prato que ela segurava estraçalhou ao cair no chão, rompendo-se em diversos fragmentos.  
O seu 'irmão mais novo'... indo morar no castelo? Será que o veria outra vez depois?

A essa altura, o menino já tinha completado seus 8 anos.  
Demonstrava felicidade. Imediatamente fez as malas e voltou, vendo a 'irmã do meio' olhando-o.

- Lance, eu... Eu queria te dar os parabéns... – disse ela, gaguejando um pouco. Mal conseguiu conter as lágrimas e começou a chorar.  
- Yaku-oneesan! Não chore! Eu ainda virei te visitar! M-Mas... a Yami-chan ela...  
- Ela...?  
- Ela é importante para mim.  
- Como assim? Ela é uma monarca e você um simples menino.  
- É difícil explicar... Mas um dia você entenderá, oneesan...  
- Do que... Do que está falando, Lance-kun?  
- Adeus... Ou até algum dia.  
- E-espera...!

E ele saiu porta a fora, indo para o castelo.  
Não mais como um príncipe, mas agora como um simples servo.

Pelo menos estaria ao lado de sua irmã mais uma vez.


	2. A estrela, A caixa e A promessa

_- Oh, você é o novo empregado? Por aqui, meu jovem._

Um dos guardas dirigiu a palavra ao menino. Mal sabia ele que estava tratando do filho do rei...  
Uma pena isso. Lance só sentira ódio da madrasta... Mas logo passou assim que entrou no gigantesco castelo.

- Qual o seu nome, garoto? – perguntou o guarda que o levara até seu novo quarto.  
- Meu nome? L-Lance...  
- Lance? Hm... belo nome.  
- Por um momento pensei que ele iria reconhecer – pensou o Kuroboshi.  
- Hm... senhor... Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?  
- Sim, meu jovem?  
- Quanto aos herdeiros do trono... A Yami-sama, ela é filha única?  
- Ah, quanto a isso... Yami teve um irmão, acho... porém ele desapareceu anos atrás e deram-no como...  
- E-eu entendi... – Lance cortou a conversa imediatamente. Sua mente fervera mais uma vez.

Como tiveram a coragem de mentir sobre o herdeiro? A verdade era que a madrasta, atual rainha, quem os expulsara do castelo por achá-lo incapaz. Dando apenas amor à sua irmã gêmea, que não tinha culpa alguma naquela história toda.

Outra vez sentiu raiva. Queria fugir dali e voltar a viver com aqueles que o acolheram e o trataram com carinho – Yaku e Saigo.  
Mas por outro lado desejava rever sua irmã e permanecer ao lado dela. Lembrou que estava fazendo aquilo por ela e não pela mulher com quem seu pai havia se casado.

Aliás, ele não compreendeu tão bem assim...  
Como ele conseguiu aquele emprego? Sua nova "mãe" acha que não descobririam a verdade? Ou ela acha que para servir uma pessoa do seu próprio sangue, sua irmã e seu pai, era o seu merecido lugar?

- Aqui, garoto. Seu quarto. – disse o homem, abrindo uma porta simples que dava em um quarto simples.  
- Ah, obrigado senhor. – reverenciou ao cavaleiro, entrou no quarto e colocou sua mala em cima da cama.  
- O jantar dos empregados é por volta das seis da tarde. Nunca trate a família real de forma informal. E mais...  
- Hm?  
- Nunca entre nos aposentos reais sem permissão. A Rainha não permite.  
- Ah claro. Obrigado, prometo que não irei quebrar as regras.  
- Disponha. – e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

Ele arrumou seu quarto, e ficou observando a janela. Admirando o jardim onde antes ele corria, pulava e brincava com sua adorável irmã.  
Via as flores, aquelas mesmas flores que eles colhiam para levar até a sua querida e amada mãe, a melhor rainha que governou aquele país.

Como sua família era feliz... Ele tinha de tudo. Mas quando ela morreu... não perdeu só o amor materno que estava acostumado como foi mandado para rua! A vagar como um mendigo, tendo uma vida dura!

Não, ele por um lado agradeceu por saber o que o povo passava. Dessa forma, caso ele fosse o novo rei de Kuroboshi, saberia o que fazer e as primeiras medidas a tomar.  
Começou a pensar sobre o verdadeiro motivo de a madastra ter expulsado-o do castelo.

_"Será que não foi com a intenção de aprender mais com os habitantes e se eu me tornar o próximo rei de Kuroboshi saber o como administrar o reino..?"_

Pensou. Repensou e pensou mais e mais uma vez.  
Talvez ela não fosse tão má assim. Mas isso não explicava o motivo por terem anunciado que o outro filho do rei havia morrido.

Se fosse para ser um teste, teriam inventado OUTRA desculpa para isso.  
Voltou a lembrar dos olhos daquela mulher, aquela que estava ao lado do seu pai. Ela parecia não gostar dele, nem um pouco. Sempre que estava a brincar com Yami, a madastra a tirava de perto de si, como se ele pudesse fazer algum mal a menina.

- Não... Aquela mulher, me recuso a aceitá-la como rainha e como madastra. – disse ele, olhando ainda pela janela.  
- Ela sempre me olhou com aqueles olhos, cheios de rancor... Não permitia que Yami e eu ficássemos juntos. Era como se eu fosse machucar minha própria irmã! Não teria como fazer isso! Eu amo a Yami-chan! Ela e eu somos irmãos, nós nos amamos! E prometemos que não iríamos mudar nossa relação quando fosse à hora de um de nós subir ao trono!

Segurou com força as grades da janela, encostou a cabeça e continuou fitando o lado de fora.

- O que eles pensam sobre isso? Ela e eu... Será porque... Yami-chan e eu éramos muito próximos?  
- E eles pensaram que... Isso interferiria nossa preparação para assumir ao trono? Ou tem outro motivo aparente?

Soltou-se das grades e atirou-se na cama, olhou para o teto e continuou pensando no assunto. Até adormecer.  
Dormiu por alguns minutos, até ouvir passos no corredor. Ficou um tanto curioso saiu.

Viu uma pessoa a correr pelo corredor, passos apressados.  
Como sempre, Lance saiu atrás, pensando no que poderia ser. E se a pessoa tiver algum problema... Poderia ajudá-la.

E esse individuo correu diretamente para um dos quartos. Enquanto o jovem parou no vasto corredor onde se localizava umas oito portas, todas gigantescas e na cor branca. Aliás, o corredor tinha paredes brancas e o piso também.

Seu coração acelerou, conseguia ouvir e sentir seus batimentos perfeitamente. Estava diante do corredor... onde eram os quartos da realeza.  
Andou até a porta por onde havia visto a sombra entrar e parou diante dela.

Tensão... O que fazer? Abrir a porta, quebrar uma das regras logo no primeiro dia de seu serviço...  
... Ou ignorar tudo isso e averiguar se quem corria estava com algum problema?

- O que fazer..? – pensou.  
- Entrar assim seria uma grosseria... Acho melhor eu bater na porta... – disse a si mesmo, em voz baixa.

Levou seu punho esquerdo até a porta branca, um pouco trêmulo, e bateu suavemente.  
Até ouvir uma voz, permitindo que entrasse.

Pelo timbre, parecia que aquele que estava do outro lado da porta estava calmo. Era uma entonação mais doce.  
O que fez com que seu nervosismo passasse. Respirou fundo e com delicadeza empurrou a maçaneta de ouro para baixo, abrindo a porta.

E lá estava aquela que ele não a via por dois anos seguidos. Seus olhos se cruzaram no rápido silêncio que aquela cena causara.

Olhar. O mesmo olhar que eles tinham. Os mesmos olhos. A mesma face.  
Eram idênticos... Tirando o jeito que seus cabelos eram penteados e presos.

Ficaram ali, trocando olhares.  
Até que ela quebrou o silêncio:

- Oniichan? É você?

Nada disse, apenas entrou no quarto silenciosamente e fechou a porta.  
Segundos depois os dois correram um ao outro, acabando em um abraço forte, com algumas lágrimas escorrendo de seus rostos.

- Oniichan... E-eu achei que você...  
- Não, Yami-chan. E-eu estou vivo. Aquela mulher me expulsou de casa durante à noite, enquanto o papai havia ido tratar de assuntos em **Gakushoku**...

Sim. Fora no 4º dia que o rei de Kuroboshi foi tratar de assuntos com o rei de Gakushoku, deixando a madrasta cuidando do reino e de seus filhos.  
Naquela noite, a "rainha" expulsou Lance depois que Yami e os demais empregados foram dormir.

O disse que era incapaz de comandar Kuroboshi, e em seguida o empurrou contra o chão, para fora do portão branco que era a entrada para o glorioso palácio.

E para completar...  
No dia seguinte informou ao rei, quando este mandara uma carta para saber como estavam os filhos. Escreveu que o pequeno havia desaparecido e que não o encontraram.

O rei retornou dias depois, abismado com a notícia. E com aquela sensação que o seu filho querido poderia estar morto após meses e meses de busca, pediu que ninguém proferisse o nome _"Lance Kuroboshi"_ naquele castelo.

Mal sabe ele a verdade. Mal sabe que aquele menino que abraçava sua filha era o irmão dela.

- E-ela... ela sempre está me obrigando. N-não posso parar um segundo para descansar que já sou pressionada a continuar... Não agüento mais!  
- Tenha calma, Yami-chan... Eu estou aqui, ao teu lado. Vamos continuar juntos, não importa o que ela faça.  
- M-Mas... O papai... ele ficará em feliz em te ver! E ele pode puni-la por isso!  
- Não, Yami... Ela pode ter feito isso pra se livrar de mim, mas...  
- Mas...?  
- Eu vi o mundo com outros olhos. As pessoas são felizes, nossa família prega várias coisas boas, mas... Nem todos seguem. Nem todos são felizes.  
- C-como assim?  
- Ainda há miséria e discriminação nas ruas. Eu vivi com umas pessoas estes dois anos e presenciei o que é passar fome e o que é ter algo na mesa para comer. Vivi nas ruas e fui acolhido por uma jovem cidadã e por um dos empregados deste castelo.  
- Ah... Espera, conhece algum empregado do castelo?  
- Sim...  
- E o nome dele?  
- Uh... Pra que deseja saber, irmã? Ah, desculpe se pareço estar escondendo coisas...  
- Não, não... Só foi por curiosidade! Talvez ele nem saiba que você era o meu irmão.  
- Hm...  
- E eu gostaria de agradecê-lo.  
- Yami... Deixemos isso de lado. Outra hora irei apresentá-lo a você.  
- Ok... Eu gostaria de retribuir... Sabe que... eu sempre te amei, não é?  
- Claro que sim! Você é a minha única irmã! E saiba que eu sempre estarei ao teu lado, nos bons momentos, nos péssimos dias... Sempre poderá contar comigo, minha princesa.  
- Mas, Lance... Devemos contar ao papai imediatamente essa história! Não quero que aquela mulher...  
- Não, Yami-chan... não quero trazer problemas ao nosso pai. Agora devo chamá-lo por "vosso rei"... idem a você.  
- E-eu não admito que me trates como os serviçais! És um Kuroboshi também! E prometemos anos atrás que não mudaríamos nossa forma de tratar um ao outro!  
- Ela pensa que eu não sou capaz de me tornar um bom rei. Talvez tenha até alguma razão...  
- Me recuso a me tornar rainha!  
- Yami, escuta! Você não pode deixar que o reino fique nas mãos daquela mulher!  
- Sim, também concordo... Ah! Mas... até lá o papai já deve ter descoberto a verdade!  
- Não... Yami-chan, quero que continue assim. Não quero que meus amigos sejam injustamente culpados por isso. Papai pensaria que eles me raptaram! Aquela nossa madrasta arranjaria alguma desculpa para se safar!  
- Mas...  
- Quando for sua hora de assumir o trono, eu continuarei te servindo. E se não for mais seu servo, continuarei ao teu lado de qualquer jeito!  
- Sim, mas... Mas quando isto acontecer eu quero... Quero que nós dois cuidemos de Kuroboshi! Os dois lados... Você me ajudará com a sua experiência e eu irei dar um jeito de satisfazer todos os nossos súditos! Quero que todos sejam felizes, e combater a pobreza e a discriminação!

Lance sorriu, aquele discurso era igual ao de sua mãe. Era igual ao de seu pai.  
E era de se esperar isso de sua irmã, uma pessoa tão doce e adorável.

O sorriso dele a fez devolver o gesto, com um carinhoso beijo em seu rosto. Yami estava feliz. Feliz por ter seu irmão de volta, por ele estar ao seu lado.

E ficou por assim mesmo a história sobre a verdadeira identidade do menino. Apenas sua irmã sabia quem era e mais ninguém.  
Nem mesmo Saigo, melhor amigo de Lance.

...  
Passaram alguns anos, e é chegado o dia do 10º aniversário das crianças. Eles comemoraram a manhã toda com a família.

Ninguém dava muita importância ao aniversário do servo, só alguns colegas de trabalho.  
E a pequena Kuroboshi, claro. Ela não quis deixá-lo de fora e até havia brigado com a sua madrasta quando esta vinha expulsar o garoto das comemorações.

À tarde...

- Yami? Yami-chan?  
- Onde você está?

Desta vez quem sumira foi ela. Disse ao irmão que iria dar uma volta, mas já passara horas. Decidiu ir procurá-la, pois a essa altura já estava bem preocupado.

- Yami-chan!  
- Aonde você foi?  
- Yami! Ah não faz isso comigo!  
- Seus pais vão ficar preocupados conosco se não voltarmos antes do pôr-do-sol!  
- Yami- - algo o agarrou pelo pulso e o puxou.

Diferente daquela vez foi ela quem fez aquilo. O susto foi rápido, e se transformou num alívio. Ele ao contrário dela, não se assustava tanto assim.

- Yami! Onde você estava? Deixou-me preocupa- - a menina colocou o dedo indicador direito na boca ele, e com a outra mão fez o sinal de silêncio.  
- Shh, não diga nada! Apenas feche os olhos e venha.

O garoto atendeu ao pedido de sua irmã, que segundos depois o guiou até o canto secreto dos dois, onde havia no centro do "salão-natural" uma toalha estendida, com uma pequena cesta cheia de doces e uma caixa ao lado dela.

Ela se sentou na toalha, e fez o menino fazer o mesmo. Deu um pequeno risinho enquanto olhava ele franzir a cara e forçar a manter seus olhos fechados, para não estragar o que a menina tinha preparado.

- Yami-chan... Por que está rindo? – perguntou, ainda segurando-se para não olhar. Mas a curiosidade já batera nele.  
- Pode abrir agora, oniichan. – riu outra vez.

Abriu os olhos, olhou a sua volta. Reconheceu aquele lugar rapidamente. Claro, eles sempre iam passar as tardes lá, lendo algum livro, conversando, ou simplesmente admirando o cenário.

Mas aquele dia foi diferente. Algo o chamava a atenção. O Kuroboshi acabou desligando-se do mundo quando fixou seus olhos cor-de-mel num dos cantos do local.

Yami oferecia os doces, perguntava-o sobre alguma coisa... mas ele continuava distraído.

Até que acordou do seu transe:

- Lance! Tá me ouvindo? – falou ela com uma voz doce, olhando-o.  
- Ahn? Creio que eu... Eu tenha me distraído, Yami-chan.  
- Hoje... Hoje é um dia especial, sabe por quê?  
- Se não soubesse, por que estaríamos aqui?  
- Este lugar é perfeito pra lhe entregar algo neste dia – sorriu.

A menina lhe entregou uma caixinha pequena.  
O menino abriu o pequeno pacote e de lá tirou um pingente de uma estrela feita de cristal.  
Ele observou o presente por alguns momentos, depois fitou na menina.

- Feliz aniversário, Lance-oniichan! – sorri.  
- Ei, é seu aniversário também.  
- Eu sei, mas você é mais velho que eu. Portanto merece.  
- Obrigado, Yami-chan. – devolveu o sorriso.  
- Combina contigo! Lance... você é como um anjo da guarda para mim.

Levantou-se do gramado e o ajudou a colocar o pingente.  
Logo depois sentou de novo, observando o jardim.

- Lance-oniichan... Esse lugar é bonito, não é?  
- ... Lance?  
- O que foi irmãozinho?

Ele voltou-se a ela e explicou:

- Yami-chan... Eu acho que vi algo ali...  
- Ali? Ali aonde?  
- Ali, passando aquelas árvores...  
- Mas ali começa a floresta que liga o outro reino... E nós não podemos sair de Kuroboshi sem o consentimento do nosso pai!  
- Não, está ali perto. – o jovem se levantou da grama e saiu correndo até lá.  
- Lance! Lance-oniichan! Ah não, lá foi ele... *sigh* Por que ele não me ouve, hein?

Ela saiu atrás dele, e o viu parado. Parado na frente de uma estranha mulher, sentada debaixo de uma árvore morta, acorrentada nela.  
Mas aquela árvore era diferente. Estava longe das outras, em um canto cinza. Aquele local onde ela se encontrava era totalmente monocromático.

A estranha possuía um longo cabelo castanho, preso em uma fita negra, e os dividia uma mecha para cada lado. Vestia roupas negras e tinha um olhar diferente, olhos roxos que pareciam envenenar quem os olhasse.  
Tinha, em suas mãos uma estranha caixa negra, com um pentagrama na tampa.

A menina não sabia o que fazia, pois aquela imagem não era um tanto agradável para se olhar... E o seu irmão estava justo fazendo isto.  
Então o chamou a atenção:

- Lance?  
- Uh? – o garoto se virou, vendo a irmã. Parecia que antes se encontrava num transe daquela figura misteriosa – Yami-chan, você não devia ter me seguido!  
- Quem... Quem é ela? – perguntou ela.  
- Ela?  
- Essa mulher.  
- Não a conheço... mas parece estar um tanto... triste.  
- Por que ela está acorrentada? Quem faria uma maldade dessas?  
- Não sei...  
- Ah...

_- Ajudem-me... Por favor..._

- Ouviu isso? – perguntaram um ao outro.  
- Ouviu alguma coisa, Lance-oniichan?  
- Também ouviu? Pensei que tinha sido só impressão...

_- Ajudem-me... Por favor..._

- Não... Não foi impressão sua. Eu também ouvi. – confirmou a princesa.  
- Foi ela. Foi aquela moça!  
- Não tem mais ninguém aqui, então foi ela mesmo.  
- Deveríamos ir ajudá-la?  
- E se for perigoso? E se tiver alguma coisa ruim lá?  
- Deveríamos abandoná-la? Logo agora que ela pediu por nossa ajuda?  
- Lance... Acho que deveríamos pensar um pouco antes. Talvez chamar alguém ou...

_- Ajudem-me... Por favor..._

- E se acontecer algo a ela? Ela não pode sair de lá, está acorrentada!  
- Mas... Mas e se acontecer algo conosco?  
- Não vai! Nós temos que ajudá-la antes que algum animal a mate ou coisa do tipo.  
- Aquele lugar me dá arrepios... É... é sinistro, deprimente...  
- Imagina ela então! Está ali e não pode escapar!  
- Ok... Ok, Lance. Você tem razão... Aquela mulher está triste, e está presa naquele lugar.

Os jovens entraram naquele lugar sombrio, que era, na verdade, um portal para o mundo das trevas que foi aberto pela estranha figura.

Entraram de mãos dadas. Yami começara a tremer de frio, sentia medo e desânimo. Quanto ao seu irmão nada daquilo o afetava, continuava o mesmo. A mão dela ficara gélida, demonstrando aqueles sintomas já ditos.

- Yami-chan, não tenha medo! – animou-a, tirando o colete e colocando na Kuroboshi – aquela moça está tão triste, se nós a ajudarmos ela irá ficar feliz e nos agradecer.  
- O-ok... Você... Você sempre está ajudando os outros... n-não é, irmãozinho?  
- É isso que nos faz pessoas boas, Yami-chan. E é isso que pregam na nossa família: Sempre ajudar ao próximo. – sorriu.

Chegaram perto dela.

- Ei, moça! – falou o menino – Como nós podemos abrir o cadeado? Sabe onde está a chave?  
- Lance... – Yami continuava tremendo de frio. Aquele lugar a agonizava.

A mulher não falou nada, apenas apontou para os dois, olhando-os nos olhos.  
Com aqueles seus olhos roxos amedrontadores.

O menino, apesar de atrapalhado e distraído, era inteligente e logo entendeu a mensagem passada por aqueles olhos.

- Ah! Então... nós somos a chave?  
- Lance...

Em seguida a mulher apontou para a caixa, e deu dois toques com a palma da mão livre.  
Sem tirar os olhos daquelas doces crianças.

- Tudo que temos que fazer para te soltar é abrir a caixa e pegar a chave?  
- Lance-oniichan...

A mulher acenou positivamente com a cabeça.  
Ainda envenenando-os com seus olhos sinistros.

Lance não pensou duas vezes, sendo que quando se trata de ajudar alguma pessoa, ele é o primeiro a se oferecer, aproximou mais da mulher e abriu a caixa antes mesmo de ouvir Yami dizer para não fazer aquilo.

Eis que a estranha mulher abre um sorriso assustador, que não é visto pelos jovens, e sai algo da caixa. Uma aura rodeia os gêmeos, uma aura sombria e aterrorizante, fria e cruel...

Estava feito... As trevas tomaram aquele lugar.

Porém aquilo tudo dura apenas pouquíssimos segundos.  
Assim que acaba, os dois jovens se olham, um tanto confusos.

- Oniichan... – começou a princesa – você.. você...  
- Hm? O que foi? Tive uma sensação que... Que vi alguma coisa passar por nós...  
- ... Eu também... Ah, quanto a moça?  
- A moça? – O menino volta sua atenção na árvore e nota que a misteriosa mulher havia desaparecido – Y-Yami-chan! E-ela...!  
- SUMIU! – exclamaram juntos.  
- Como... como ela passou por nós sem a termos visto?  
- sei lá... Só sei que ela... não nos agradeceu...  
- Está se importando com isso, irmãozinho?  
- Não, não... Pelo menos ela deve estar feliz agora, livre. – sorriu.  
- ah, v-você está certo... – tentou disfarçar aquela sensação que sentia antes e continuava pairando em sua mente – Vamos... Vamos voltar?  
- Claro, minha princesa – riu, dando a mão à garota.

No caminho, ela pensava no que tinha acontecido.  
No que realmente tinha acontecido.

Sentia que devia ter dito a ele para não abrir a caixa. Mas não teve forças.  
A intenção do irmão era mais forte, seu desejo de querer ajudar uma pobre alma venceu todas as hipóteses que poderia formular.

No entanto, a pequena Kuroboshi sentia que alguma coisa estava de errado.  
Alguma coisa, mas não sabia ao certo o que era.

E assim que voltaram para o lugar onde estavam antes, depois de se sentarem na toalha e continuar aquela pequena cerimônia íntima...  
Yami pegou na mão de seu adorável servo:

- Lance... Poderia me realizar um pedido? – perguntou-a.  
- Claro. – sorriu, admirando sua irmã.  
- Não vá embora. Nunca, por favor.  
- Não se preocupe, minha princesa... Não irei te abandonar.

O abraçou fortemente, não o querendo soltar nunca.  
De certa forma, o seu irmão se tornaria a pessoa mais importante a ela...

Nos próximos três anos.


	3. Erros

_- ... As coisas andam agitadas ultimamente...__  
__- Creio eu, depois que meu irmão assumiu o trono..._

Em um vasto salão, uma sombra observava a paisagem da imensa janela daquele cômodo.  
Em suas mãos... um pires. Bebia café ou chá numa xícara.

- Sabe... Eu tenho a leve impressão que estes anos... serão um tanto... chatos.  
- Sabem por quê?

A entidade conversava com outros dois indivíduos, alguns metros atrás dele.  
Não ousaram responder, o silêncio já alarmava que não sabiam o motivo.

- Observem o céu... A cada dia ele se torna mais... escuro.  
- Um ancestral, meu tataravô, deixou um pequeno trecho em seu livro de magias...  
- "O dia em que a condenada fugir de seu exílio, as trevas voltarão a tomar o mundo"  
- "Os céus se tornarão obscuros, até se tornarem mais negros que a noite."  
- "A Luz desaparecerá e o mundo será contaminado."

- O que... isso significa, meu senhor? – perguntou uma das sombras, entonação feminina.  
- Alguma.. Alguma coisa libertou as trevas?

- Sem dúvida, Miya... – respondeu.  
- Além desse trecho, meu tataravô deixou de herança um feitiço.  
- Todos os herdeiros dele... Podem sentir e ver a aura de todos os seres deste planeta.

- Inclusive a nossa? – Perguntou a outra, um tom mais masculino.

- Inclusive a de monstros de e híbridos, Okami.  
- Sinto que a maga foi solta, e ainda mais, alguém abriu a caixa proibida.  
- E como o grande mago Hu deixou por escrito em seu livro...  
- "Somente aquele quem abriu a caixa pode selar as trevas novamente".

- Então... o que irá fazer, Warlock-sama? – perguntaram as sombras.

O mago, um garoto de cabelos morenos azulados de olhos azuis, vestido com roupas típicas de um bruxo na cor roxo-azulada, fitou-os e respondeu:

_- Irei encontrar o responsável por isso tudo._

...

Aconteceu muita coisa no ano seguinte. Os regentes do reino de Kuroboshi desapareceram sem deixar pistas.  
Ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido, se estavam vivos, e onde se encontravam.

O reino não possuía um líder. Não tinha ninguém no trono. Tudo se tornou um caos.  
Então os ministros e sarcedotes decidiram... antecipar a sua coroação.

E com onze anos de idade, Yami Kuroboshi se tornou a regente.  
Isto é, nem todos acharam que ela estava pronta para assumir o trono.

Entre eles, o recém-nomeado ministro... Saigo.

- Não acham que é muito cedo para que ela assuma o poder? – contestou ele.  
- Estamos em crise, Saigo. Eu sei que o rei confiava muito em você e por isso o promoveu, mas aqui as decisões são em grupo. – respondeu um dos ministros mais velhos.  
- Mesmo assim... ela é só uma criança! Ela ainda estava sendo preparada para este dia.  
- Cale-se, o ministério e o conselho real já decidiram.

- Saigo-san, não... não fique assim... – correu uma voz pela sala, a que não fazia parte do grupo. Vinha da porta, que estava aberta.

- Ei, serviçal, não pode entrar aqui! – vociferou uma mulher do conselho.  
- Desculpem... Eu não queria me intrometer. Apenas ouvi por acaso o que estavam conversando... Perdoem-me. – respondeu Lance, retirando-se pelo corredor.

Alguns segundos depois o seu nome é ouvido. O garoto para e vê que o amigo veio atrás dele, deixando os outros daquela discussão mais revoltados ainda.

- S-Saigo-san?  
- Lance, eu... Obrigado...  
- Disponha. Foi graças a ti que eu vim parar aqui – sorriu.  
- Você que passa mais tempo com a Yami, certo?  
- Sim, eu sou... o protetor dela. E eu concordo contigo, a Yami-chan não... Não está pronta para isso.  
- É o que eu tentei explicar a eles e...  
- No entanto foi preciso.  
- O-o que?  
- Eu passo maior parte do tempo com ela, e sei que ela pode administrar o reino...  
- M-mas...  
- Eu a entendo perfeitamente, Saigo-san. E no mais... Yami-chan disse que iríamos governar Kuroboshi juntos. Com a minha experiência eu iria auxiliá-la no que deveria ser feito, e desta forma ela resolveria todos os problemas de todos os cidadãos!

Saigo calou-se. Afinal de contas... o seu amigo concordava ou não com ele?

- Lance... O que você está querendo dizer?  
- Saigo... eu sou o irmão dela.  
- L-Lance... V-você é o... Lance Kuroboshi? Aquele que disseram ter desaparecido e...?  
- Sim. Mas agora não sou mais regente. Sou apenas o servo da Lady Kuroboshi.  
- M-mas como isso...  
- Eu te explicarei! T-Tenha calma! É uma longa história... Mas não quero ser mais príncipe. Gosto da vida que levo! E aprendi muito fora do castelo, aprendi o que o povo precisa. Por isso que nós dois, Yami-chan e eu, podemos levar nosso reino a um bom caminho!  
- O-ok... S-se você diz, então eu... Eu só posso rezar e esperar que tudo dê certo. – suspirou, um tanto preocupado.  
- Não se preocupe, Saigo-san... eu irei ajudá-la.

O deixou continuar andando, desaparecendo pelo corredor.  
Saigo apenas esperava que Lance estivesse certo...

Infelizmente...  
Não estava.

- O que? A princesa... Ela o que? – disse um dos cidadãos.  
- Isso mesmo, ela aumentou os impostos.  
- I-impossível!  
- Não, foi decreto dela mesma.

A população começara a sentir na pele o erro cometido. Passou meses depois da coroação.  
Yami governava a mão de ferro. O povo estava sendo explorado pelos impostos.

E quanto a ela?  
Aquela doce e adorável menina?

- Ah! Como é bom admirar este jardim~  
- Tão bom sentir o ar puro... Aah, eu adoro esta vida!

Nem se importava com o que acontecia FORA das paredes do seu palácio.

- Princesa! – disse um dos ministros, correndo até ela – Muitas pessoas estão abismadas com os impostos! E a maioria não tem como pagar! Estamos em situação crítica, o que faremos?

- Uh? Bem... Não podem pagar? Mas como assim?  
- Quem manda aqui sou eu ou eles? Se temos que levantar este país teremos de aumentar os impostos para sobrevivermos a esta crise econômica!

- M-Mas...  
- Dê um jeito nisso, É UMA ORDEM! – berrou ela.  
- S-sim senhora! – o rapaz saiu correndo, obedecendo às ordens se sua mestra.

Ao longe, duas pessoas observavam... Sem ao menos ouvir nada do que tinha sido dito.  
Pois estavam conversando. Duas pessoas próximas...

- Não acha que ela está exagerando um pouco não, Lance?  
- Talvez... – suspirou – Não sei o que deu nela ultimamente...  
- Yaku disse que o povo está pior do que antes, quando o rei se casou com aquela mulher...  
- Eu... Eu vou conversar com ela mais tarde, Saigo-san...  
- Bom, sendo que a única pessoa aqui que possui mais contato com ela é você... Não deve ser tão difícil...  
- O jeito que ela trata os outros... Está me preocupando. O que raios aconteceu com minha irmã?  
- Deve estar de mal-humor...  
- Ela não era assim...  
- Eu sei, a jovem Yami era muito mais do que isso. Era melhor.  
- *sigh* Será culpa minha?  
- Não diga isso, Lance! Claro que não é sua culpa! Deve ter sido aquela sua madrasta... Não deixava a pobrezinha parar um segundo para descansar!  
- Aquela mulher... – o servo fecha os punhos, com força.  
- Foi ela quem te expulsou de casa, certo?  
- Sim... Mas foi graças a ela que eu... pude conhecer você, a Yaku-oneesan, o povo... E pude ver o que não via quando era príncipe. Pude aproveitar melhor, aprendi coisas que não aprenderia aqui, como cozinhar! Bem, ia ser estranho ver um rei cozinhando não? –riu.  
- Ah, essa conversa... até que me deu fome.  
- Hm... Também. Fiquei com saudade do bolo da Yaku-oneesan...  
- Por que não dá um pulinho lá? Acho que não tem mais nada pra você fazer por agora...  
- Mas a Yami-chan...  
- Não se preocupe, eu cuido dela por enquanto.  
- Ok, não irei demorar muito.

...  
Saiu do castelo, e andou pela rua. As pessoas o viam, e até falavam com ele.  
O menino era, de alguma forma, a esperança daquele povo.

Sorriam, conversavam, etc.  
Isso o fazia bem. Ser amado não como regente, mas como uma pessoa normal e comum.

Pelo caminho avistou algumas criaturas. Sim, elas continuavam refugiadas nos becos...  
E algumas crianças atiravam pedras em uns filhotes, chamando-os de aberrações.

O Kuroboshi não suportava ver aquilo, então decidiu por si próprio resolver o caso.

- Ei, vocês aí! – começou ele, em um tom sério – Sabem o que estão fazendo?

- Ora, sabemos! – respondeu um garoto, quatro anos mais novo que o servo – Estamos mostrando a estas aberrações o que nós fazemos com quem tem rabos, pelos e asas!

- Isso é errado! Esqueceram dos ensinamentos de vosso rei? Não devemos ferir quem é diferente de nós! Podemos ter formas diferentes, sermos de outras raças... Mas por dentro nós somos iguais, em alma e coração!

- Alma desses bichos esquisitos aí? – os três garotos começaram a rir.  
- Na boa, serviçal, vai trabalhar que tu ganha mais. – respondeu outro, o mais velho do trio.  
- Isso, ao invés de ficar pregando lições bobas que o rei trouxa nos dava! – completou o mais novo.

- Desculpem, mas se vocês não pararem... Eu terei de apelar para um segredinho... – respondeu Lance, já com uma idéia pronta em sua cabeça.

- É? – perguntou o do meio.  
- Apelar? – disse o mais novo.  
- Que segredo? – perguntou o mais velho.

- Sabem o filho do rei?  
- Sim... Aquele que sumiu dois anos atrás e deram-no como morto? – responderam.  
- É... Eu sou ele. – deu um pequeno sorriso cínico – Eu vago pela cidade pregando o que meu pai ensinou.  
- Espera... v-você... É um fantasma?  
- Exatamente. E eu levo comigo as almas malvadas para o seu confinamento. – encarou-os, fingindo ser uma alma penada.  
- A-Ah! N-nós só... Só... AAAAAAAAAAH, MAMÃEEEEEEEEEE! – os três deram no pé.

O garoto riu daquilo, mal podia acreditar que as crianças levadas caíram no seu truque.  
Porém os monstrinhos também ficavam com medo, até que ele deu um sorriso sincero e os explicou:

- Não tenham medo... Não sou um fantasma!  
- Fiz aquilo para que eles parassem de machucá-los...  
- Desculpem se eu os assustei.

- O-obrigado... – agradeceu um monstro amarelo, que lembrava uma raposinha (Pokomon)  
- Se... se não fosse por você nós ainda estaríamos com problemas – disse um monstro gosma rosa (Motimon)  
- isso mesmo, muito obrigado! – disse outros, um que era uma gosma marrom com três chifres (Chocomon), um que parecia uma ave alaranjada (Pinamon), um que era laranja e possuía a forma de um sol (Sunmon), e o último assemelhava-se a um dragão bebê azul (Chibimon).

- Ora, disponham... – respondeu.  
- Não pude deixar que aqueles garotos os maltratassem por serem diferentes.

- Ah! Nossos nomes são... Pokomon, Motimon, Chocomon, Pinamon, Sunmon, Chibimon... E eu me chamo Pukamon! – falou um golfinho cinza com uma espécie de crista na testa.

- Prazer em conhece-los – reverenciou-os.  
- Me chamo Lance Kuroboshi. Porém peço que não contem isto a ninguém.  
- Minha madrasta... me expulsou de casa a dois anos atrás, por achar que eu era incapaz de administrar o reino.  
- Por um lado... estou feliz em ser um simples garoto... – sorriu.  
- Bem, eu vou indo... Até algum dia, amigos. – despediu-se e continuou andando.

- Até, garoto – acenaram, devolvendo o sorriso ao servo.

Chegou ao seu destino. Aproximou-se da porta e bateu-a. Após ouvir alguém permitir que entrasse, o jovem abriu-a e voltou-se a uma dama, que abria um sorriso a ele.

- Lance-kun!  
- Oneesan! – entrou, e foi até ela – A quanto tempo! Como andas?  
- Bem, e você? E o Saigo? Agora que ele virou ministro, eu... Eu mal os encontro...  
- Estou bem e ele também! E como o pessoal está?  
- Pessoal... fala do povo?  
- Sim.  
- Os impostos estão consumindo tudo, quase estamos à falência... Não temos dinheiro suficiente para pagar! Sei que algumas famílias foram despejadas por isso...  
- Eu percebi...

- No entanto, meu caro serviçal, a princesa está extorquindo os cidadãos. – respondeu um jovem loiro, de olhos azuis. Seu cabelo era curto e a franja tampava seu rosto. Trajava roupas simples nas cores azul e preto.

- Uh? Quem é... – perguntou o jovem Lance.  
- Ah, Hariki, este é o Lance. – apresentou Yaku ao rapaz.  
- Lance... aquele menino que você e o Saigo abrigaram por dois anos?  
- Sim, ele mesmo.  
- Bem, ele me parece um pouco diferente.  
- Ah, eu cresci. – respondeu simpaticamente – Agora tenho onze anos e... sirvo a princesa.  
- A princesa... Não sei como vocês conseguem servi-la. Uma megera como ela...  
- Por favor, não fale assim da Yami-chan!  
- Ela está destruindo nosso povo! Como pode defendê-la?  
- Porque eu... Eu prometi a ela que ficaria ao seu lado! Eu sou o seu protetor!  
- E pelo que sei, o povo acredita em você, garoto!  
- Eu sei disso... Eles sabem que sou o mais próximo da Yami-chan naquele castelo! E eu irei continuar dando apóio a vocês!  
- Então não nos decepcione! Pare de ficar ao lado da Kuroboshi!  
- Querem parar com isso? – gritou Yaku, calando os dois – Não vamos chegar a nada com esta discussão!

Pararam. Apenas a luta entre olhares continuou. Lance decidiu por si mesmo sair da casa, despedindo-se de Yaku.

A porta se fechou, enquanto a "irmã" acompanhava os movimentos. Logo Hariki a abraçou, pedindo perdão por ter perdido a paciência com o garoto. Yaku não o disse nada, só lhe deu um beijo e foi para seu quarto, tentando esquecer aquilo.

Ela ainda não compreendia. Por que o Lance, que viveu com ela antes, pode defender a princesa?  
Será que ele não sabe mais o que se passa nas ruas? Mas ele havia dito que havia percebido.

As dúvidas giravam e giravam em torno de sua cabeça. Então ela lembrou, do dia em que ele foi embora. A felicidade dele, e as palavras que tinha dito:

_"Ela é importante para mim."__  
__"Como assim? Ela é uma monarca e você um simples menino."__  
__"É difícil explicar... Mas um dia você entenderá, oneesan..."__  
__"Do que... Do que está falando, Lance-kun?"_

Olhou para o teto e suspirou:

_- Por que, Lance-kun?_

...

O tempo muda, ameaça chover. O jantar está na mesa, e todos os empregados do castelo estão a comer.  
Mas em várias salas diferentes. Os ministros comiam em uma sala especial, junto do conselho real. Os serviçais jantavam numa sala de tamanho médio aos fundos da cozinha.

E quanto à princesa?

- Licença, Yami-chan... – saia uma voz de trás da porta do corredor.  
- Oh? Lance-oniichan? Entre, favor!  
- Claro, minha princesa... – abriu a porta e entrou com uma bandeja em mãos.

Ela comia no seu quarto. E nunca sozinha.

- Como está a comida, oniichan? – perguntava-o alguns minutos depois, quando ele já tinha servido.  
- Hm... boa... – respondeu, olhando para o prato, dando a entender que algo o incomodava.  
- Lance... tem alguma coisa te aborrecendo?  
- Yami... Yami-chan... Eu gostaria de... De te fazer uma pergunta.  
- Então perguntes, oras! Não precisa se sentir intimidado assim!  
- É sobre nós, o povo de Kuroboshi...  
- Huh?  
- Hoje eu fui visitar uma antiga amiga minha, e eu vi com meus próprios olhos a situação em que nós nos encontramos. E ouvi também dela, dessa minha amiga... – olhou-a.  
- Hm... prossiga.  
- Os impostos, minha irmã... Os impostos estão destruindo todos. *sigh* Não acha que isso foi uma medida precipitada?  
- Como? Nós temos que pagar pelo que importamos dos demais países. Se não pagarmos como iremos sobreviver? Dessa forma iremos...  
- Já estamos, Yami. Temos de arranjar um outro jeito para sobrevivermos.  
- E o que me aconselha a fazer?  
- Investir mais nos produtos locais? Na agricultura e pecuária do nosso país?  
- Talvez seja uma boa solução... Obrigada, irmãozinho.  
- Não, não agradeça. Apenas estou cumprindo com a nossa promessa.

Passou 2 anos. Nestes 2 anos aconteceram muitas coisas.

E com o passar do tempo...  
Foi-se perdendo aquela bondade. E aquele que era considerado a esperança para o povo...

Se tornou o nome mais temido por todos.

...

Ficou sentada em uma cadeira branca, debruçando seus braços em uma mesa redonda, da mesma cor, observando seu quarto. Logo a porta se abre e surge alguém:

- Minha princesa, aqui está seu chá. – disse ele, entrando no quarto.  
- Oh! É hora do lanche! – disse ela, virando-se ao sujeito – Que bom! Você vai ficar aqui como sempre, né? – sorriu, tirando os ombros de cima da mesa e colocando suas mãos em seu vestido rosado desbotado, com alguns detalhes em preto.  
- Claro, minha dama. – colocou a bandeja em cima da mesa. Em seguida fechou a porta e sentou-se na outra cadeira.  
- Ótimo, sua companhia me faz tão bem.  
- Digo o mesmo, princesa Yami. – sorriu, enquanto servia o chá em duas xícaras que se encontrava na bandeja. Tirou depois um prato com uma fatia de doce e a entregou.  
- Obrigada. Mas não precisava, eu mesma poderia-  
- Eu insisto, Yami-chan. Afinal você é a minha princesa e eu sou o seu servo. – sorriu para ela.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e começaram a comer.

Naquele mesmo dia, naquele mesmo castelo...  
Os guardas adentraram com um rapaz loiro, imobilizado pelos braços. Pararam em frente ao trono, onde estava a princesinha. E ao lado seu fiel súdito – seu irmão.

- Yami-sama... Este individuo foi flagrado numa tentativa de causar uma rebelião. – disse um dos guardas.  
- E então... o que vão fazer? – dizia o homem – Vão deixar que ela continue no poder? Vão continuar obedecendo a ela?  
- Cale-se, seu infiel! – vociferou Yami – Como ousa...  
- Como? O SEU POVO ESTÁ PASSANDO FOME, ESTÁ POBRE! TUDO PARA AGRAÇAR VOSSA MAJESTADE!  
- Eu odeio pessoas que só reclamam. Odeio. Sabe... acho que você merece... pena máxima.  
- Pena máxima? – exclamaram os guardas.  
- Isso mesmo. Por traição a princesa. E por tentar causar uma revolução.  
- Yami-chan... – pensou o servo, olhando para sua realeza.  
- Tem certeza disso, Yami-sama?  
- Sim. – envenenou o detido, com um olhar sombrio e cheio de ódio – Levem-no.  
- Sim, vossa majestade. – responderam os guardas, levando o prisioneiro.

E este, continuava se manifestando:

- ACHA QUE SE MATAR ESTARÁ LIVRE, SUA TIRANA?  
- UM DIA, UM DIA VOCÊ IRÁ CAIR!  
- KUROBOSHI ESTARÁ LIVRE DE SUAS MÃOS!  
- UM DIA!

- Veremos, garoto... Veremos... – disse ela.  
- Oh, vamos dar uma volta no jardim? – convidou o menino que estava ao seu lado.

- Sua... – o loiro olha diretamente para o servo.  
- L-LANCE! COMO VOCÊ PODE CONTINUAR AO LADO DELA?  
- COMO PODE... DEIXAR TUDO DESTA FORMA?  
- COMO PODE NOS ABANDONAR?

E o servo... só deu um simples olhar a ele. Sim, aquele cara era familiar. Era Hariki.  
Logo voltou-se a sua irmã e a pegou pela mão, enquanto retiravam-se do cômodo.

Hariki, que pensou por um instante que Lance faria algo por ele... Perdeu todas as suas esperanças.

E no dia seguinte...  
Estavam todos reunidos na praça. Olhando para a guilhotina. Todos.  
Inclusive Yaku, Yami, Lance, Saigo...

Todos.

- Hariki Aonuma. Acusado de traição à vossa majestade, princesa Yami Kuroboshi, e flagrado numa tentativa de causar uma revolução. – proferiu o guarda.  
- A sentença decretada pela princesa foi...  
- Pena máxima, morte na guilhotina.

Colocaram a cabeça de Hariki na guilhotina, que olhou para sua amada, Yaku, alguns metros perto dali.  
Um dos guardas posicionou ao seu lado:

- Quais são suas últimas palavras?  
- ... LIBERDADE AO POVO DE KUROBOSHI! – berrou, fechando os olhos com força.  
- Yaku... obrigado por tudo... E eu... eu sempre te amarei... – sussurrou em seguida, correndo lágrimas em seus olhos.

E a lâmina foi solta.  
A cena congelou a alma de todos. Menos a dela.  
Yami abria um sorriso, não parecia nem triste... Nem nada.

Seu irmão não demonstrava nenhuma reação, estava neutro. Ou em uma confusão mental... Ou distraído com alguma coisa e não prestou atenção alguma no que acabou de acontecer.

Encerrada a execução, a vida no reino, que havia parado por causa disto, voltou ao seu rumo. Inclusive a da princesa tirana.

No entanto, uma jovem por volta do fim da tarde parou em diante do majestoso palácio, onde vivia a assassina do seu amor.  
Olhos sedentos por vingança. Olhos carregados de tristeza.

Yaku sentia-se traída. Traída pela pessoa quem ela acolheu em sua casa, e lhe deu amor.  
A moça virou-se e voltou para casa, mas durante o caminho deixou suas palavras:

_- Kuroboshi, você irá cair. Pagará por tudo que nos fez, inclusive ao Lance-kun._


	4. Traidor do povo?

_- A chuva irá começar... Acho. Podemos arranjar um lugar para passarmos a noite, Warlock-sama?_

Perguntou a sentinela, seguindo o feiticeiro por uma floresta de cores vibrantes.  
Estava escuro já, apenas se via nuvens cobrindo o céu inteiro. Era uma pequena tempestade que viria.

- Bem, podemos parar sim, Miya. Mas a questão é... onde?  
- Onde? Bem... que tal aquela casinha? – apontou MiyaShurimon para uma pequena casa no final da trilha, em uma colina.  
- Hm, vamos ver se o dono nos abrigaria por uma noite...  
- Certo.

Seguiram em direção. Bateram na porta e foram atendidos por um menino-tatu.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? – disse o garoto.  
- Desculpe-nos por aparecer assim do nada, mas poderia nos deixar passar esta noite em sua humilde morada? – perguntou Warlock.  
- Oh? Viajantes? Hm, não me importo... Só não tenho muito que oferecer. Kuroboshi anda na miséria por anos...  
- Não se preocupe – respondeu a garota – Nós trouxemos comida. Se isto der para pagar pela nossa hospedagem...  
- Ahn... eu acho que não deveria aceitar pagamento algum...  
- Por favor, é uma cortesia nossa pela sua gratidão – insistiu o mago.  
- Bem... o-obrigado pela... gentileza. – abriu a porta para que eles entrassem – Entrem, favor.

Entraram na casa e passaram a noite ali. A companhia era algo raro naquela pequena cabana. E algo raro era aquele menino fazer amigos, pois morava nos arredores da capital.

A capital de Kuroboshi se chamava 'Hoshi'. Pois no mapa ela tinha o formato de uma estrela. E também era um dos símbolos da família Kuroboshi.

O dia chegou, abençoando todos com os seus raios solares. A pequena criança volta-se aos seus convidados e diz:

- Warlock-san, MiyaShurimon-san, eu irei à padaria na capital. Por favor, esperem um pouco.  
- Ok... – responderam.  
- tenha cuidado, IoriArmadimon... – pediu a jovem.  
- Não se preocupe, voltarei mais breve possível.

E se retirou da casinha. Andou pela estrada até chegar à cidade.  
De lá encontrara um velho conhecido seu, apressado como sempre.

Um rapaz de cabelos azuis, usando trajes simples nas cores cinzas, pretas e brancas, arrumando seus óculos a cada quatro minutos enquanto corria para os cantos.

- Omoni-san! – gritou a criança – Como vai?  
- Iori! – acenou – Ocupado com os livros...  
- Como sempre... *gota* – pensou.

Omoni era um simples trabalhador, porém lia e relia livros para conseguir obter conhecimento, e algum dia mudar de emprego. Ou talvez estudar no reino conhecido mundialmente como "reino da sabedoria" – _Gakushoku._

O garoto seguiu, até parar em frente a um prédio. A padaria.  
E tinha algum movimento àquela hora. Principalmente pessoas indo buscar suas encomendas feitas no dia anterior.

O menino havia entrado na padaria, pego seu pão com um homem que estava atendendo a freguesia no lugar de outra jovem, que saiu para vender os pães no mercado.

- Ah... Obrigado! – disse ele, saindo com uma cesta cheia de pães.  
- Disponha, e volte sempre! – respondeu o homem.

Foi lá que IoriArmadimon cruzou seu caminho com...

- Ei! – disse Iori, batendo acidentalmente em uma pessoa, derrubando-a no chão enquanto caía sentado.  
- Kh! – o individuo olhou para em quem havia esbarrado – Me desculpe, eu...  
- Você..? – o menino-tatu sentiu um rápido frio na espinha.

... Aquele que as pessoas tinham certo receio, graças a sua fidelidade a regente.  
Graças à frieza que transmitia por onde passava.

Na verdade, as pessoas sentiam isso. Por mais que ele pudesse ser gentil.

- Eu devia ter prestado melhor a atenção onde estava andando... – desculpou-se o Kuroboshi, se levantando.  
- Mil perdões, garoto. – ajudou-o a se levantar – Se machucou?

- Não... eu... eu... – gaguejava - Eu estou b-bem... O-obrigado.  
- Ahn... disponha. – sorriu.  
- A-até logo... – pegou a cesta e saiu correndo o mais rápido que podia.

Ele não havia compreendido muito bem a cena, por que o menino saiu às pressas?  
Ignorou aquilo e entrou no estabelecimento.

...  
Iori já estava longe dali, apenas vendo-o entrar na padaria.

- Ele... O servo da princesa... Lance...  
- É esse o nome que ouvi... Por que...  
- Por que ele foi gentil comigo? Se todos da cidade dizem que ele é uma pessoa fria e impiedosa?  
- Será que... ele no fundo é uma pessoa boa?

E continuou se questionando enquanto sumia pela estrada, retornando à colina.

...

A porta estava aberta. Ele entrou e a fechou. Reparou que o castelo estava bem tranqüilo, como costumava ser...

Só mudava o fato de não ter ninguém indo para cada canto, atendendo as necessidades da garota que habitava aquela casa.  
Pelo contrário, o silêncio era diferente... E depois de caminhar pelo corredor ouviu vozes. Uma delas era familiar, a outra não.

O jovem servo seguiu para a cozinha, colocando a cesta de pães que carregava sobre a mesa. Rapidamente correu os olhos pelo cômodo e viu uma sombra ali, bebendo água.

- Saigo-san? O que está fazendo aqui? – indagou-o.  
- Lance? – voltou sua atenção no amigo – Já voltou? Ah, estou dando uma pausa... Já que a princesa dispensou o ministério e o conselho real... Ela está com uma visita.  
- Visita? Quem? Eu ouvi a voz dela e de uma outra pessoa...  
- É, o regente de Gakushoku.  
- Eh? O Rei?  
- Não, o Rei parece ter morrido dois anos atrás... O filho dele quem governa agora, príncipe Nesshin.  
- Ah! Bem, o que ele veio fazer aqui? Desculpe pela minha indelicadeza... uh... e curiosidade...  
- Parece que ele está atrás de um livro deixado por um ancestral dele... Foi o que falou a Yami...  
- Livro? Hm... Ah, eu tenho que preparar a refeição!  
- Tem? Isso não é trabalho da Clotilde?  
- É, mas ela está de folga... E não posso esperar que venha algum substituto!  
- Entendo...  
- Estou fazendo isso porque eu quero Saigo-san! As pessoas que habitam este castelo ainda me tratam como uma pessoa normal... E não como um...  
- Traidor? – completou o ministro.

Lance permaneceu em silêncio. Ouviu aquela palavra várias vezes durante os anos anteriores. Quando Yami começou a tomar atitudes piores: Eliminando qualquer um que se opusesse a ela.  
O povo via o menino como cúmplice dela, pois este NUNCA fizera nada para evitar as mortes dos inocentes que eram acusados de _"traição à regente de Kuroboshi"._

E tinha como fazer? Ele tentava, mas nunca conseguia. Yami podia continuar sendo a mesma com ele, ouvi-lo, mas...  
Não adiantava em nada. Ela só o ouvia, mas nunca tomava providências.

O que ele fazia era apenas... observar a vontade dela.

- ... A culpa é minha...  
- Não, não é Lance! Não diga isso!  
- É o que todos dizem... *sigh* Os olhos do Hariki naquele dia... Naquele dia que ela pronunciou sua sentença...  
- Hariki? Aquele quem a Yaku gostava?  
- ... Aquele olhar... É o mesmo de todos. O mesmo olhar que me castiga pelos feitos dela. Eu... eu não consigo mudar nada, Saigo! Nada!  
- Calma, já te disse que a culpa não é su-  
- Eu tenho ódio desse olhar! EU ESTOU TENTANDO, MAS QUEM É QUE COMPREENDE? HEIN! – esbravejou.

O copo na mão do ministro escorrega e cai no chão, quebrando-se em vários pedaços.  
E o silêncio retorna, apenas com Saigo um tanto reprimido com o grito do serviçal.

Um grito semelhante ao de Yami quando estava fula da vida. Só mudava o timbre da voz, mas o resto era idêntico a ela. Digno de um gêmeo da princesa.

- Eu... M-Me... Desculpe-me, Saigo-san! – disse em um tom desanimado, abaixando a cabeça.  
- Não... Acho que... não devia ter dito aquela palavra. Eu... Eu percebo o quão duro deve ser andar pelas ruas e...  
- Só tenho a vocês agora. A você, a os habitantes deste castelo... E a ela.  
- E a Yaku...  
- Não. Yaku-oneesan... Ela parece me olhar daquela maneira também...  
- A Yaku...? – arregalou os olhos.  
- Sim, Saigo-san... – retirou-se da cozinha, cabisbaixo.  
- Deve estar exagerando... A Yaku sempre gostou de você! – pensou Saigo.

...  
Passou algumas semanas, e ele via sua irmã sempre falando com aquele homem. Aliás, ela o ofereceu estadia enquanto procurava pela biblioteca real sobre um livro.

O jovem pensava no que era importante naquele tal livro. Só pensava, mas não possuía interesse aprofundado em descobrir mais.  
Seu único interesse era... servir sua amada Yami.

E foi então que aconteceu, meses depois:

- Lance! Oniichan! Eu estou decidida.  
- Hm? O que foi, Yami? – respondeu, se sentado à mesa no quarto da menina.  
- Eu... Eu irei me casar com o príncipe Nesshin de Gakushoku!  
- Hm... Por quê?  
- Bem... eu o amo e... E eu não estou conseguindo cuidar de tudo isso sozinha! Talvez se eu me casar e ter mais relações com outro reino...  
- Se é o que deseja... Vá em frente.  
- Sério? Não vai ter aquele típico...  
- Não. Pois nem todos neste castelo sabem minha verdadeira identidade. E prefiro que seja assim mesmo, minha princesa.  
- Ah, esqueci... Desculpe... Bem, eu irei enviar uma carta a ele!  
- Ele já foi embora?  
- Sim, assuntos a tratar. Mas acho que uma cartinha dessas não irá interrompê-lo, certo? – riu, enquanto dirigia-se a um cômodo, abrindo em seguida a gaveta delicadamente e retirando um envelope, papel e uma tinta acompanhado de sua pena.

Apenas a observou, um tanto animada a escrever a carta. Assim que ela finalizou, entregou ao irmão, com um sorriso no rosto:

- Oniichan, poderia levar a carta para o cais?  
- Uh, claro...  
- Acho que... Os tempos irão mudar! Tendo mais alguém para me ajudar com as decisões, o povo poderá voltar a sorrir, certo?  
- Claro, minha princesa...  
- E dessa forma... Kuroboshi voltará a ser um lugar maravilhoso!  
- Certamente, Yami-chan.  
- Lance... acha que eu sou uma péssima... princesa?  
- Não, não acho isso Yami-chan. – respondeu, e logo se retirou do quarto.  
- Bom, até mais tarde~ - sorriu enquanto via a porta se fechar.

Passos e mais passos são ouvidos nas ruas de Hoshi. Um deles era um passo leve.  
Um passo que vinha seguido de olhares, algumas pessoas que ficavam em seu caminho se afastavam imediatamente.

Sim, Lance era temido. Temido e considerado uma falsa esperança pelo povo. Aquilo o magoava profundamente, mas não deixa isto ser transmitido aos demais.

Um olhar sóbrio, sem emoções... O menino chega ao porto e entrega a carta a um dos mensageiros reais, que estava conversando com alguns amigos pescadores.

Em seguida voltou pelo mesmo caminho, até avistar as mesmas criaturinhas de dois anos atrás, sendo atormentadas por outro grupo de crianças. O servo os reconheceu depressa, e foi até lá.

- Ei, por que estão fazendo isso? – perguntou a um garoto.  
- Essas aberrações... – respondeu, sendo este o mais velho e de cabelos ruivos.  
- Ei, não os chamem assim!  
- Por que não? O que um simples garoto como você pode fazer contra um grupo de quatro? – respondeu uma menina de idade mediana ao ruivo.

A garota tinha razão. Ele estava em menor número caso rolasse uma briga.  
Não respondeu nada a ela, apenas pensou no que poderia fazer para ajudar os monstrinhos.

Até que...

- Lance-kun! – disse o Sunmon, abrindo um sorriso.  
- Lance-kun! – repetiram os demais.

- L-Lance? – exclamaram as crianças.  
- O servo... da Kuroboshi? – soluçou o moreno, que fazia par com a idade do Kuroboshi.  
- O servo... Ele? O servo? – espantou o mais novo dos quatro.  
- Então... Então... – a garota olhou-o no rosto, depois desceu até o seu peito e viu o pingente.  
- S-sim, é ele... – falou o ruivo – O servo p-possui uma estrela de c-cristal...

- ... Ora, vejo que vocês também sabem da minha "fama" *sigh* - Lance murmurou desanimadamente.  
- Não é...?

- Perdoe-nos! Por favor, não nos mate! – imploraram a jovem e o mais novo.  
- Por favor! Nós não faremos mais! Por favor! – disseram os outros dois.  
- Matar? Vocês não me vêem como uma pessoa normal? – fitou o quarteto.  
- Pessoa normal? O servo leal da princesa tirana? – resmungou o líder (o mais velho).  
- Aquele que era a esperança do povo e se tornou logo um... – idem a garota.  
- Não sou traidor... – argumentou Lance – Nunca fui! E nunca serei!  
- Se não é – começou o pequeno (e o mais novo também) – Então por que deixou que o Hariki fosse morto?

Sim, o povo via Hariki como um dos possíveis revolucionários, além de Lance. A fé que depositavam em ambos era equilibrada...  
Porém após a execução do jovem loiro, maioria da cidade pos a culpa de sua morte no jovem servo, que não fez nada para salva-lo.

Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça, pois eles estavam certos. De alguma forma ele traiu o povo, e deixou que Hariki morresse. E também não tinha mais conseguido convencer a irmã de parar com aquela matança de opositores.

Não tinha coragem para enfrentá-la, o que todos naquele país queriam que ele fizesse.

- Eu sou fiel a ela... Não posso fazer nada. O que ela pede eu devo obedecer. Só não me julguem só por isso...  
- Traidor... – disse o do meio, demonstrando raiva – Como pode-  
- Eu já disse que NÃO SOU TRAIDOR! – berrou alto, pondo pra fora o ódio que acumulava.

Aquilo os calou e os fez se retirar em poucos segundos.  
Medo. Era isso que tinha causado o grito do Kuroboshi.

Depois de feito, ele olhou o grupo de crianças correndo apavoradas.  
Olhou para o chão e deu um longo suspiro. Não suportava ser visto daquela forma.

- Lance-kun... Eu não acho que você seja uma má pessoa... – confortou o Pukamon.  
- Nem nós... – falou pelos outros o Pokomon.  
- Por favor, não fique assim... – tentou animá-lo o Chocomon.

- Eles não entendem... Nunca vão entender... E se eu contar a verdade ao povo... Vão me odiar mais ainda... – desabafou o jovem, sentando-se no chão.  
- E eles têm razão... Por um lado eu deixei que ela fizesse tudo isso... Não posso fazer o que eles querem!

- Por que não pode? – perguntou o Motimon.  
- Eu prometi a ela... que nunca a abandonaria! Não posso me voltar contra minha própria irmã! Não posso traí-la!  
- Então não está fazendo nada de errado. Não tem culpa nisso. – opinou Chibimon – Eles quem devem aceitar isso.  
- ... Bem, eu vou indo. Obrigado pelo apóio amigos... – sorriu, se levantou e saiu andando, acenando por dois segundos e sumindo pelo horizonte.  
- Até algum outro dia, Lance-kun – disse Pinamon, enquanto os demais acenavam.

...  
A carta foi enviada e chegou ao reino no dia seguinte. Nesshin não a recebeu, pois estava ainda procurando algo que soube através do irmão.

Um livro sobre um Hu. Um Hu que ficou conhecido por ser o mago dos dragões.  
E também considerado o mago mais poderoso que já existiu.

O príncipe ficou sabendo da existência deste livro em uma das suas visitas à residência de seu irmão, que seguia a linhagem dos magos.  
Naquelas conversas que os dois irmãos tinham, o mais novo comentou sobre um livro que encontrou na biblioteca, cujo possuía estampado na capa dura o nome "Dragon Hu".

Eles sabiam que tinham um ancestral chamado assim, mas não sabiam muito bem de qual segmento da família Hu ele pertencia.  
E foi neste mesmo livro que tinha uma pista, uma anotação que falava de um outro livro, escrito pelo próprio Dragon, contando sobre sua história até o seu sacrifício pelo seu mundo.

Esse único fragmento desencadeou na curiosidade deles. Porém o feiticeiro não tinha tempo para sair atrás deste livro, pelo menos foi o que ele disse ao regente. Por isso Nesshin decidiu pesquisar mais sobre o livro e procurá-lo.

Pela sua curiosidade e de seu irmão.

E sua busca o levou a vários países e suas cidades, chegando à Kuroboshi e em seguida, depois de pesquisar por toda ela, mês seguinte partiu para o país vizinho do reino de Yami...

_Gota Pura._

- O que ele veio cá fazer, se não foi para pedir minha mão? – perguntou Ai aos seus guardas, surpreendida.  
- Bem… Ele diz que a biblioteca real de Gota Pura tem um exemplar raríssimo de um certo livro de um antepassado dele que ele adoraria estudar…  
- Está brincando certo? Está-me a dizer que um príncipe veio desde o outro lado do oceano pessoalmente só por causa de um livro?  
- Parece que sim… - disse o guarda.  
- Mande esse jovem entrar. Estou curiosa em conhecê-lo.

...

- Então... É aqui que fica o reino mais pacífico de todos do continente? – pairou uma voz pelo ar, olhando os portões do reino, que possuía como seu símbolo uma gota na cor verde-água.

- Me pergunto o que a fez me enviar até aqui pra... pedir um vestido *sigh* - pegou o pequeno pedaço de papel do bolso e leu o endereço enquanto entrava pelo arco da cidade.

O servo, que havia sido encoberto de ir até Gota Pura para encomendar um vestido para a princesa, se perguntava o que fazia sua irmã querer aquilo.  
Há ótimos costureiros na corte, e sempre vestiam tão bem os nobres de sua terra...

_O que a fez querer pedir algo fora de seus domínios?_

Observou bem aquele lugar, sentiu uma sensação agradável pelo ar.

Talvez fossem as cores do reino, vibrantes e bem harmoniosas...  
Ou seriam as flores que enfeitavam quase todos os jardins, janelas e varandas das ruas?

Enquanto saboreava aquele sentimento, no qual só sentira quando era bem pequeno e também quando viveu sob o teto de Yaku, o menino pensava no motivo que levou Yami mandá-lo até lá para encomendar tal traje.

...

*toc toc*

- Entre, entre. – disse uma voz feminina, vendo uma silhueta na janela da porta.  
- Licença? – perguntou assim que abriu a porta e pos a cabeça para assegurar que tinha permissão para entrar na casa.  
- Entre, garoto. O atelier já está aberto.

Lance obedeceu-a, adentrando no cômodo.

Era uma casa de classe nobre, era grande e da cor lilás, telhado branco. Por dentro as paredes eram feitas de material forte e resistente, a tonalidade era um azul-turquesa suave, que dava realce ao piso em madeira, com alguns tapetes em rosa e lilás pelo chão.

Os móveis possuíam detalhes em prata, e tinham a cor branca como principal, e como secundária tons de azul, rosa e lilás.

- A senhorita deve ser a costureira Sakura, certo? – perguntou o serviçal.  
- Sim, e você é o... – a costureira, uma moça de olhos verdes e cabelos loiros longos, trajada em um vestido simples porém muito estiloso na cor rosa, observou o Kuroboshi.  
- Meu nome eu prefiro não dizer... – suspirou desanimadamente – Eu apenas vim a mando da minha mestra para encomendar um vestido a ela.  
- Sua mestra? Hm... Quem seria?  
- Eu sei que isso vai soar um tanto ruim, mas... A princesa Yami de Kuroboshi.  
- A regente? – exclamou surpresa – Pelo que eu soube os Kuroboshi tinham costureiros particulares! O que ela...  
- Eu não sei também, apenas faço o que minha princesa ordena.

Pela resposta, Sakura lembrou-se do que diziam algumas pessoas que conhecia naquele lugar sombrio de onde morava sua futura nova cliente... Aquele rapaz era...

- Seu nome é Lance, certo? O servo fiel da princesa?  
- *sigh* Exatamente... – mirou o chão, já tendo noção do que ela diria a seguir.  
- Bem, cliente é cliente... – estendeu a mão, e com um gesto pediu que ele entregasse o papel que segurava – Não devo negar nada... Aliás, soube que você é mal visto pelo povo, certo?  
- Vai também me olhar daquela forma? – sussurrou, ao entregar o pedido a ela.  
- De que forma? Fidelidade é algo que quase mais ninguém tem neste mundo. – comentou – A vida agora é passar a perna nos outros, enganar, trair, roubar...  
- Mas... Mas eles acreditavam em mim e eu... Eu não fiz nada. E não tenho coragem de enfrentar minha senhora!  
- É a sua decisão, certo? – encarou-o nos olhos, calando-se em seguida.

Não respondeu, afinal... Aquela costureira disse o mesmo que os monstrinhos lhe disseram. Era sua decisão, ele optou por ficar ao lado da regente tirana. Era o caminho que escolheu.

- Bem, caro Lance... – disse, enquanto terminava de ler o pedido de Yami – Acho melhor passar uns tempos por aqui, o pedido de sua mestra demorará a ser concluído... Mas não tanto, não se preocupe.  
- Irei avisá-la imediatamente. – fez reverência e sorriu para Sakura, deslocando-se para a porta logo.  
- Só mais uma coisa... Não acho que você seja uma pessoa má. Siga seu coração, só ele sabe o que deve e deverá fazer.

O gêmeo virou-se e agradeceu pelo conselho. E saiu do atelier. Enviou uma carta a sua irmã e procurou alguma hospedaria para ficar.

Estava tudo resolvido. Permaneceria lá até que a encomenda de Yami ficasse pronta.

Semanas se passaram, a energia que Gota Pura transmitia era algo que desejava sentir novamente em seu lar:  
Ver felicidade no povo e um reino mais vívido.

Talvez as coisas tomassem aquele caminho quando o príncipe de Gakushoku aceitasse a mão da regente de Kuroboshi.  
Talvez fosse a única solução para todos aqueles problemas, aquelas tristezas e aquele ódio que tinham por ela, e principalmente por ele, o irmão gêmeo.

- Espero que... Nesshin aceite... Deve ser a única forma de Kuroboshi voltar a ser um lugar bom de se viver... – comentava consigo mesmo o menino, andando pelas ruas.  
- Nem cheguei a conhecê-lo direito... Ah, acho que logo iremos nos encontrar, talvez depois...

Algo interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ouviu um riso, um simples e doce riso.  
E quando procurou pela multidão pelo dono daquela risada, deparou-se com um casal do outro lado da rua.

- Olha, que flores lindas! – disse uma jovem de cabelos castanhos, presos em uma longa trança, usava um vestido verde. O rapaz ao seu lado usava trajes de príncipe na cor branca, com detalhes em roxo. Era ruivo e sorria para a dama.

- Mas que voz adorável... Que dama linda e delicada... – pensou Lance, admirando a moça.

Foi a primeira vez que ele tinha visto aquela garota. Tão bela, tão majestosa...  
Sentiu outra sensação, que antes jamais sentira.

Estava descobrindo... o amor.

Prosseguiram os três pelo ambiente... O Kuroboshi continuava a pensar no que viria a acontecer caso Nesshin aceitasse a mão de Yami.

Mas também se perdia quando seus olhos focavam naquela garota meiga.  
Ignorava quase toda a existência dos demais cidadãos que passavam por ali. Parecia ver tudo monocromático e só aquela dama em cores.

Cores vibrantes, que iluminavam a calçada e por onde passava.  
Estava fora do mundo real, estava em um perfeito transe.

- Ei, olhe para onde está andando, garoto! – disse uma pessoa.  
- Ah, desculpe, desculpe! – desculpava-se o servo.

E só esbarrando em algum outro indivíduo para voltar a si.

Foi andando e andando, logo a dama de verde sumiu.  
E ele parou no meio da calçada.

Perguntando-se:

_- Onde ela foi?__  
__- Será que... foi alguma ilusão de ótica?_

Não a encontrava. Simplesmente desapareceu sem deixar rastros.  
Ficou em silêncio, parado por alguns momentos... Só ouvindo o som das pessoas caminhando pela calçada e o burburinho tradicional.

- ... Ah! Tenho que descansar um pouco... devo estar vendo coisas... – falou a si mesmo e retornou a andar.

Até que o garoto esbarra acidentalmente na donzela, derrubando um cesto de frutas que ela carregava.

- Ah! Perdão, e-eu... – disse o jovem, se abaixando e recolhendo as frutas do chão e as colocando no cesto, sem perceber quem era antes.  
- Não, não... Eu quem devo pedir desculpas, acabei por me distrair... – respondeu, com um sorriso doce em seu rosto angelical.  
O menino se levanta e olha em seus olhos, ficando totalmente corado: - A culpa... A culpa foi minha, moça. Eu quem devo lhe pedir perdão. – entregou a cesta – Da p-próxima vez eu... Eu prestarei atenção aonde vou.  
- Mas... que menino adorável... Qual o seu nome? – perguntou ela.

Mas ele saiu correndo, totalmente encabulado. Sem ao menos respondê-la.  
Pois percebeu quem era.

Era a mesma jovem que tinha visto do outro lado da rua.  
A única coisa que ele não sabia era o seu nome e também que a dama era a regente daquele lugar.

Ai virou-se para seu companheiro, que era justo o príncipe Nesshin, e disse:

- O que deu nele para ter saído assim... tão depressa?  
- Eu não sei... – respondeu – Ah, acho melhor voltarmos...  
- Ok.

E o jovem Lance os observava, atrás de um prédio. Mal conseguia acreditar que ela falou com ele.  
Mal acreditava que tinha a visto de perto, e até esbarrado acidentalmente nela.

De qualquer forma, aquilo o deixou encabulado. Sem palavras. Sentia algo por ela, mesmo não a conhecendo direito.

O menino estava... apaixonado por ela. Pela princesa de Gota Pura.  
Não só ele como mais alguém, que viria a se revelar logo.


	5. As causas do Amor não correspondido

_- Ah... não paro de pensar-... Não, não... Tenho de me lembrar que estou aqui apenas para satisfazer o pedido de vossa princesa..._

Observava o teto de seu quarto, na hospedaria. A imagem daquela dama do dia anterior não saía de sua cabeça.

Não sabia quem era, e não sabia onde ela morava...  
Apenas sabia que era daquele reino, e que era bela e tinha uma voz graciosa.

E também... Tinha uma sensação estranha, algo desconhecido vinha de seu peito.  
Lance nunca tinha se apaixonado antes, apenas sabia o gosto do amor fraterno e do amor de amigos...  
Mas nunca soubera o que era o amor da paixão, aquilo que conecta duas pessoas com um sentimento mais forte, o laço vermelho que se ata em seus dedos e os une para a eternidade.

- Quem seria ela? – pensava – Qual será seu nome? Por que eu não paro de pensar nela?

Permanecia atirado em sua cama, nadando nesses pensamentos e tentando compreender seus sentimentos.

Até que ouve-se batidas na porta, seguida do ranger da mesma sendo aberta por uma das empregadas do lugar:

- Senhor... – disse, adentrando ao quarto e lhe entregando um pequeno papiro – Chegou isto para o senhor, é do atelier de Sakura.  
- Uh? – espichou seu braço direito, pegando o papel enrolado – Obrigado, madame... – levantou e sentou-se na cama.  
- Disponha. – a mulher retirou-se em instantes.

Desenrolou a mensagem e leu.  
Foi escrito pela própria costureira, e informava que a encomenda de Yami já estava pronta.

Um pouco desanimado, pois isso significa que deveria voltar para Kuroboshi e não poderia mais ver aquela dama misteriosa, deu um suspiro.  
Arrumou suas coisas, pagou pela sua estadia e foi para o atelier pegar o vestido.

No caminho lamentava mentalmente por não ter tido mais tempo para ficar e até conhecer aquela moça em que acidentalmente esbarrou ontem.

...

Alguns metros perto do atelier, o serviçal, que ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos, parou imediatamente e fixou em um ponto.

O ponto que não só o manteve distraído por ontem, como também o fazia pensar e repensar...

- É ela! M-Mas... da onde ela saiu? – perguntou-se a si mesmo.  
- Será que...

Saiu em disparada, parando exatamente onde viu a garota. Olhou ao redor e percebeu:

- Ela saiu do... Atelier de Sakura-san?  
- Será que... Ela...

- Ei, garoto – uma silhueta cutucou seu ombro, chamando a atenção de Lance.  
- Eh? – virou-se e viu o resto da pessoa – S-Sakura-san?  
- Recebeu minha mensagem? O vestido de sua mestra está pronto.  
- Ah! S-sim! Eu vim buscá-lo...  
- Pois bem, entre e espere um pouco que irei buscá-lo.

Dizendo isso, os dois entraram na casa.  
E lá o menino demonstrava continuar perturbado com aquela curiosidade sobre a misteriosa dama.

Assim que a costureira voltou com um embrulho rosado, onde estava a encomenda de sua irmã, não resistiu e perguntou:

- S-Sakura-san... Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?  
- Claro, por que não?  
- Você por acaso... conhece uma moça de cabelos castanhos?  
- Conheço muitas, mas por que essa curiosidade toda?  
- É que ontem eu... Eu acidentalmente me esbarrei com ela! E antes de voltar para meu reino... Gostaria de saber o nome dela! Por favor!  
- Mas assim... Sem detalhe algum? Pode ser qualquer cliente!  
- Sim... E-ela... Ela tinha cabelos longos! Os prendia em uma trança! Sua voz era como o canto dos pássaros e seu sorriso era como o brilho das estrelas...  
- Você está apaixonado? – riu, percebendo o rosto dele corar ao lembrar dos detalhes.  
- Apaixonado? – disse, confuso – C-como assim? Isso é um tanto embaraçoso...  
- Lance-kun, você está apaixonado por uma garota. É isso que está sentindo – riu outra vez.  
- Então isso que... a Yami-chan sentiu pelo Nesshin? – indagou-se mentalmente.  
- Infelizmente não tenho como te ajudar, pois existem muitas jovens que se enquadram nessa descrição... – respondeu desanimadamente.  
- Ah... Então... Bem, obrigada por tudo, Sakura-san... – suspirou, meio decepcionado.

Pegou o pacote e se direcionou para a porta. Quando empurrou a maçaneta para baixo, a jovem o interrompeu:

- Mas... Não desista de encontrá-la.  
- Pode não ter sido a última vez que vocês se encontraram...

Segurou a maçaneta, mas não abriu a porta. Aquilo foi outro conselho que lhe revitalizou, que lhe deu esperanças.  
Talvez ela tivesse razão e não fosse a última vez. Talvez pudesse reencontrá-la!

O Kuroboshi virou-se para a costureira e sorriu, seguido de um agradecimento:

- Obrigada, Sakura-san.

E ela devolveu o gesto, enquanto o menino saía pela porta.

Saiu caminhando pelas ruas, observando a civilização. Todos sorriam e usavam roupas alegres... O único ponto obscuro era ele, óbvio.

Kuroboshi não era mais um reino vívido.  
Era um reino dotado pelas trevas.

- Se eu ao menos soubesse seu nome... – suspirou – Ou vê-la outra vez...

Suas preces não foram atendidas, como esperava.  
No entanto, no castelo ocorria algo que poderia causar algum conflito...

Algo chamado... Amor.

Os olhos do regente de Gakushoku acompanhavam os movimentos de sua anfitriã.  
E outros olhos repetiam a ação, porém em observação ao príncipe do Reino da Sabedoria.

Aquela cena era um tanto diferente. Mal haviam se conhecido e parece ter acontecido...  
... o amor à primeira vista.

E ele sabia disso. Tinha total certeza. Seu coração batia forte ao estar com ela.

Pela tarde, por volta das duas da tarde, chegara uma carta destinada ao nobre príncipe.  
Era o pedido de Yami. O pedido que jamais pensara em receber dela. Um pedido de casamento.

Mas sua felicidade só estaria com a princesa de Gota Pura. Não teria como aceitar a mão da Kuroboshi. Além do mais, pensou em todas as hipóteses positivas e negativas com esse ato "suicida" (Já que o reino vizinho onde ele estava temporariamente não tinha uma boa reputação como antigamente...)

Foi naquela noite, que ele decidiu o que deveria fazer.

Porém, a outra garota que sempre estivera ao lado da regente e que também lhe ajudara a procurar pelo livro na biblioteca real, sentia algo por ele...  
E decidiu confessar seus sentimentos.

A menina tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes como os de uma esmeralda.

Tentou ao máximo melhorar a sua aparência, e depois respirou fundo e foi até ao quarto de Nesshin, batendo levemente na porta:

- Entre. – a garota entrou, e o rapaz ergueu os olhos para ela, um sorriso formando-se nos seus lábios. – Ah! Yoro-chan! Exatamente a pessoa com quem eu queria falar! Senta-te aí.

Ele indicou-lhe a sua cama, e ela sentou-se na ponta, esperando enquanto o príncipe terminava de escrever algo num papel. Por fim, ele voltou-se para ela, ainda sorrindo.

- Yoro-chan. Tenho de te contar uma coisa.

O coração dela acelerou. Seria possível que, mesmo antes dela se declarar, ele o fizesse? Seria possível que ele fosse agora dizer que a amava?

- Yoro-chan… - ela susteve a respiração inconscientemente, esperando a frase – Eu amanhã vou pedir a Ai em casamento.

Ao principio, ela achou não ter ouvido bem, e deve ter feito algo relacionado com isso, pois ele repetiu.

- Ouviste bem. Também é um choque para mim, mas descobri que é isto que eu realmente quero… Eu amo-a mesmo! E amanhã vou pedi-la em casamento.

Tantas perguntas, demasiadas, cruzavam a cabeça de Yoro. Mas a primeira que ela disse foi:

- Porque é que me estás a contar isso?  
- Bem… Tu és a melhor amiga dela… És quase como uma irmã, para ela… Acho que estou à espera que tu também me aceites como marido dela…

Aquilo foi meio que um choque a ela.  
E só viriam mais e mais surpresas... aos dois reinos.

O servo resolveu passar mais uma noite fora de casa, não tinha muita disposição para retornar durante a noite. A fronteira de Gota Pura com Kuroboshi era distante da capital Hoshi.

Dormiu profundamente, sonhando com a misteriosa jovem que conhecera.

No dia seguinte, acordou cedo e prosseguiu para o palácio de sua gêmea.

Durante aquele tempo, mais algumas pessoas se voltaram contra Yami. Todas elas foram executadas, sem nenhuma objeção.

O número de indivíduos que se revoltavam baixou muito depois das últimas três execuções. Um deles até assemelhava-se ao servo, cabelos castanhos claros, olhos cor de mel. Filho de um artesão, aspirava em ser um dos artistas mais renomados de Kuroboshi. Mas se envolveu no grupo de Hariki e passou a protestar contra a princesa.

Este era um pouco mais novo que o gêmeo da regente.

- Onde ele está? – ecoou uma voz pelo salão real. – Ele não tinha dito que chegaria aqui ontem?  
- Talvez tenha ocorrido algum imprevisto, alteza – respondia outra, era a de Saigo – O Lance nunca iria lhe faltar com a palavra.  
- Hm... Tem razão, ministro. – levou a mão até o rosto e suspirou, apoiou-se com o cotovelo na guarda do trono e suspirou – Espero que não tenha sido nada de grave...

Percebia na face dela a preocupação. Os dias não tinham sido os mesmos sem o garoto naquele lugar. E ela admitia apenas com suas expressões que quem coloria aquela vida de rainha era o seu adorável irmão.

- Acha que aconteceu algo ruim a ele... Saigo? – olhou para o cavalheiro a sua direita, onde sempre estava aquele com quem se preocupava.  
- Hm? Claro que não! Posso não ter a mínima idéia do que causou este atraso... Mas lhe garanto que ele está bem. Basta... confiar nele. – tentou acalmá-la, dando um sorriso.

No fundo pensou: - Lance, onde é que você se meteu? A sua irmã está quase tendo um ataque de tanta preocupação!

Então as portas do castelo abriram-se. O som cortou qualquer pensamento, qualquer fala e atraiu total atenção.  
Silêncio. Era possível ouvir a respiração dos indivíduos.

Yami ficou um tanto nervosa, pensando que poderia ser alguma má notícia enquanto o ministro ao seu lado mostrava-se sério, esperando que não fosse nada além...

- Y-Yami-sama! – alguém adentrou o salão correndo apressadamente – P-perdoe-me pela demora!

A voz, familiar aos seus ouvidos, fez a menina grudar seus olhos na pessoa.  
Ajoelhado aos seus pés estava...

- Lance! – falou Saigo enquanto a princesa se mantinha em silêncio – O que aconteceu? Por que demoraste tanto?  
- Eu estava cansado demais para retornar durante a noite, Saigo-san! – levantou-se e entregou a garota o embrulho – Sua encomenda, vossa majestade.

Invés de pegar o pacote, a Kuroboshi abraçou-o com força, o deixando corado. Sem prestar muita atenção, ouviu sua irmã dizer algo a Saigo, e este saiu logo em seguida.

- Oniichan! Eu... Eu estive preocupada! Por que não avisou antes? – disse ela, soltando-o e encarando-o.

Tomou fôlego depois daquele abraço inesperado. Também não tinha passado pela cabeça que a mais nova ficaria nesse estado de preocupação.

- Não deu tempo... Estava cansado demais para enviar uma carta avisando-a.  
- Ah... Que bom que você está bem!  
- Esteve preocupada comigo o tempo todo?  
- Bem, um pouco... É tão estranho sem você por perto!

O serviçal deu um pequeno risinho, pois sabia que ela disfarçou a intensidade de sua preocupação com ele.

- Não se preocupe, Yami-chan... Eu não irei fugir. Ao menos que eu me case e tenha de ir morar em outro lugar – riu outra vez.  
- Aaah, não diga isso nem brincando!  
- Fica tranqüila... Eu te prometi... que nunca iria te abandonar.

Ela sorriu, e o abraçou outra vez, só que durou por pouco tempo. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver o pacote deslumbrante e o abriu.

Seu vestido estava pronto, e o melhor: Era o mais fabuloso que já tinha visto antes. Um tecido de seda em rosa claro, com detalhes em preto.

- Que... Magnífico! – exclamou ela.  
- Realmente... A Sakura-san é a melhor costureira do mundo. – comentou seu irmão.  
- Ela fez um excelente trabalho! – voltou ao gêmeo – Acha que Nesshin-kun irá gostar?  
- Uh, fizeste uma encomenda...  
- Especialmente para ele! Quero ser a mais bonita de todas, quero me casar com o príncipe do reino da Sabedoria!  
- Certamente, minha dama. Mas não acho que seja preciso um traje especial para embelezar algo que já é belo.

Aquilo a fez ficar calada e um tanto encabulada.  
O olhou e viu que estava sorrindo a ela.  
Seu sorriso tornava tudo aquilo tão harmônico, mesmo que a realidade fosse outra e bem catastrófica.

- Ah... Sim, mas eu precisa causar uma boa impressão a ele, oniichan. – pegava no tecido e admirava, segurou pelos ombros do pedido e abria um doce sorriso.

- Bem, sinto que deseja ficar a sós com o vestido – riu.  
- E-eh? Eu... Eu só queria experimentá-lo, seu bobo!  
- Ok, ok... Eu vou voltar a minha rotineira tarefa... Na cozinha, claro.  
- Mas... já? São apenas oito horas da manhã.  
- Sério? Cheguei tão tarde assim?  
- Lance... O café sempre foi as nove em ponto.

Mas ele já tinha saído. Aquilo era de extrema importância ao mais velho.  
Quase tudo que envolvia sua irmã, ele fazia. Exceto tarefas que só a mesma poderia realizar, claro.

A cozinheira meio que brigava com ele, por SEMPRE fazer as refeições da princesa. E tudo aquilo fazia os demais funcionários suspeitarem... Menos Saigo, que sabia a verdade.

As coisas voltaram a ser como eram antes. E o povo sabendo do retorno do fiel súdito da tirana, parou de tentar derrubá-la do poder.  
Pois, o jovem era capaz de tudo em defesa de sua princesa.

Tudo. Inclusive medidas mais drásticas.

...

A chuva começara a cair. Na pequena casinha, o hospedeiro dos dois viajantes fazia seus serviços diários: limpar a casa, cozinhar, arrumar os cômodos, etc.

Até que a sentinela percebeu alguma coisa nele. Algo que...

- Iori-kun! – dirigiu-se a ele – Você por acaso é um humano?  
- E-eu? – suou um pouco com aquela pergunta – S-Sou sim...  
- Se é... então por que anda com essa cauda escondida? E essa "corcunda"? E essa tiara para parecer que suas orelhas são um "tapa-orelha"?  
- E-eto...  
- Não precisa ter medo de contar a verdade – Warlock entrou na conversa – Saiba que Miya não é normal, ela é híbrida de humanos e monstros.

Iori olhou para ela. Realmente tinha reparado que a garota que acompanhava o mago tinha uma força incomum, uma velocidade fora do normal e até sentidos mais aguçados que o seu mestre.

Não tinha como esconder aquilo deles.

- Algumas pessoas de Kuroboshi maltrata as criaturas... Com medo de sofrer o mesmo por ser diferente deles... Tenho que viver aqui, sozinho.

- Mas que feio hein? – Miya torceu o nariz, emburrada – Isso também tem no nosso reino, porém é bem pouco! Graças às florestas, monstros e humanos vivem distanciados... Bem, um pouco.

- Desculpem por encerrar o assunto por aqui, mas preciso ir até a padaria para pegar os pães frescos. – o garoto-tatu terminou de varrer a sala e pediu licença aos seus amigos.

Pos uma capa para proteger da chuva e saiu, indo na direção da cidade.

Mesmo com a chuva, havia a costumeira multidão a vagar pelas ruas, vendedores a anunciar seus produtos, compradores entrando e saindo dos prédios...

Tudo comum.

Iori mal via seu amigo Omoni naquele mar de civis, mas como sabia que estava ocupado, nem procurou por ele.

O pão já estava pronto, exalando seu cheirinho pela padaria, e atraindo muita freguesia.  
O pequeno entrou lá e comprou a mesma quantidade de sempre.

Saiu de lá e viu uma moça, perguntando para vários cidadãos sobre alguém ou alguma coisa. Por mais curioso que podia estar, lembrou-se dos dois hospedes esperando-o em sua moradia e voltou pela trilha.

Nesse meio tempo, viu pessoas se afastando e algumas se escondendo nas lojas e casas.

Sim, era ele quem estava passando. Mas não viu pra onde ia.

Pois o medo já tinha o feito disparar dali sem pensar duas vezes.

...

Passaram-se horas, e ela não tinha conseguido encontrar o que tanto procurava. As demais pistas dadas por todos os lugares por onde percorreu a levaram para a capital.

E depois de ter perguntado a todos de lá, quase não conseguiu uma resposta.  
Aliás, muitas pessoas se negaram responder exatamente quando percebiam de quem se tratava, e até a acharam maluca por estar a sua procura.

Parou um pouco para descansar e se sentou numa plataforma. A chuva continuava caindo e trazendo uma brisa fria...

E nisso perdeu-se em seus pensamentos. Permaneceu sentada ali, fora de órbita.

As ruas ficaram desertas, pois já estava anoitecendo. Apenas ela estava naquele cenário abandonado.  
Até que, uma silhueta naquela aguaceira toda se aproximou.

- Não devia estar aí sentada, menina.

Ela levantou a cabeça, olhando em volta e procurando a voz. Mas não a localizava.

- Aí é onde se fazem as execuções… A guilhotina costuma estar aí erguida… Pensei que talvez gostasse de saber. – continuou o estranho.

Quando ela se depara alguns metros à sua direita um jovem, de sua idade. Cabelos castanho-claros, olhos cor de mel. Estava encharcado e sem qualquer tipo de cobertura. Era ele, o Kuroboshi.

- Você... Você é... – o olhou.  
- E-eu?

- Uma pergunta! Você esteve na capital de Gota Pura há pouco tempo? – perguntou ela, saltando do lugar onde estava sentada e aproximando-se do garoto.

- Estive sim. – respondeu Lance.  
- E… Você conheceu lá uma garota, acompanhada de um jovem ruivo? – continuou a menina.

Foi capaz de ver as faces do jovem enrubescerem, mesmo através da chuva.

- S-Sim… - disse ele, um pouco tímido.  
- Essa jovem… Ela é a princesa Ai. Ela deseja vê-lo novamente.  
- A… A princesa? – mostrou-se surpreso com aquela informação sobre a misteriosa dama que conhecera no reino vizinho.

- Sim! Assim que puder! Vá a Gota Pura e fale com ela! Por favor!

O servo não conseguia ver o rosto daquela pessoa, mas no fundo algo o mandava atender ao pedido dela. Não só pela donzela, mas também por ele.

Terminou a interação com a estranha, dizendo:

- E-Eu... Sim... Eu farei isso!

E deu a volta, indo para os aposentos reais... Até que ouviu ela o chamar.  
Fitou-a esticando seu braço com a sua capa.

- Você parece congelado… Tome minha capa! – disse ela, entregando-lha antes de correr para se abrigar.

Sumiu depois, e o garoto só assistindo ela partir sem mais nem menos.  
Sussurrou com um pequeno sorriso, mesmo que ela não pudesse ouvir:

- Obrigado... – colocou-a e continuou seu rumo.

Ao chegar ao castelo... Depara-se com um silêncio descomunal.  
Não haviam empregados pelos corredores, nem nos cômodos.

Tudo estava vazio.

Lance ficou inquieto, apertou o passo e adentrou no grande salão onde sempre estava sua mestra.

E lá a encontrou... Vestida com aquele deslumbrante vestido e com uma carta em mãos.  
Mas não estava nem um pouco contente.

E ao seu lado estava Saigo, tentando confortá-la outra vez.

- Mas... O que houve...?

Não precisou questionar. Pois ela logo vociferou:

- COMO... COMO ELE RECUSA AO MEU PEDIDO? – bufava.  
- Yami... Tenha calma! – dizia o ministro.

O servo chegou mais perto e colocou sua mão no ombro esquerdo dela.

- O que te atormentas, Yami-chan? – perguntou.  
- Ah... O príncipe... negou meu pedido.  
- Por quê?  
- Ele está apaixonado pela regente do outro país! – respondeu ela antes mesmo que o outro jovem pudesse.

E a princesinha se vira para a janela, em silêncio enquanto os dois rapazes a observavam.

- Yami-chan?  
- ... Yami? -

- ... Destruam o reino da Gota Pura. Não parem até que essa jovem seja eliminada.  
- O-O que? – o ministro saltou para trás com a ordem.

Lance manteve-se em silêncio. E saiu da sala, sussurrando:

- ... – fitou o chão, sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento - Como desejar, minha princesa…

- Está maluca, princesa? – contestou Saigo – Destruir um reino...?  
- Não ouse contestar minhas ordens! Mesmo que tenha salvado meu irmão da miséria quando aquela mulher o expulsou e mentiu para nós que ele tinha morrido, não deve me questionar!

Ela já sabia. Sabia que foi ele e Yaku quem cuidaram do seu irmão. Claro! Agora tudo estava explicado:

Yami sempre retribuía ao que fizeste pelo serviçal. Também era o único com quem ela contava além do gêmeo.

- Eu... Eu irei avisar imediatamente, como a senhorita mandou – reverenciou-a, e saiu da sala.

E com essa confiança, Saigo não poderia traí-la. Não poderia desapontá-la, nem o seu amigo.  
Mas também temia a morte, temia ser mandado para a guilhotina por não obedecer a sua ordem.

As tropas partiram no mesmo dia e foi feito o seu desejo. Várias casas foram queimadas, habitantes foram assassinados.

As pessoas gritavam, o medo percorria a capital de Gota Pura.

Perdurou até o dia seguinte, e a única coisa que se ouvia da boca da princesinha era:

- Oh, é hora do lanche!

Sua frase típica.

O massacre prosseguia, e quase nenhuma notícia da suposta regente. Foi então que, passados alguns dias, naquela noite...

Pegou a capa, e saiu cautelosamente... Até ser visto pelo ministro.

- Lance! Aonde você vai? – perguntou-o.  
- Eu? Ahn... vou dar uma volta pela cidade...  
- A essa hora da noite?  
- Sim... agora está tudo calmo – sorriu.  
- Ok.. E quanto à princesa?  
- Yami-chan sabe que vou sair...  
- Ah, ok então. Vê se não demora ou ela vai ficar preocupada.  
- Sem problemas, Saigo-san.

E deixou o amigo partir.

Ela corria enquanto boa parte das casas e estabelecimentos ardiam nas chamas ainda depois dos ataques das tropas de Kuroboshi.

- O que... o que está acontecendo? – dizia ela, atônita – Quem... quem ordenou atacar o meu reino? Por que... Por que estão fazendo isso se nós sempre pregamos a paz entre os países?

A população toda estava em pânico, correndo para todos os lados. Alguns tentavam  
apagar os incêndios, outros a tirar os moradores e trabalhadores dos prédios e etc.

Empurrada por pessoas que fugiam, refugiou-se num beco, tentando organizar os seus pensamentos.

Escondeu-se lá, tentando fugir para sobreviver.

Ouve-se passos, a regente se vira e vê uma sombra. A figura usava uma capa comum, com o capuz em sua cabeça. Não tinha como ver quem era aquela pessoa.  
A garota então arriscou descobrir quem era, chamando-a:

- Nesshin-kun? É você?

Não obtém resposta. O sujeito se aproxima dela.

- Você... Você não é o príncipe Nesshin?  
- ... Não. – disse o estranho – Princesa Ai... Eu... Eu lhe peço perdão por isso, mas...  
- Perdão? Espera, o que pretende fazer?  
- Me perdoe por isso, vossa majestade. – se aproximou dela, a pegou pelo pulso e roubou um beijo de sua boca.

Uma cena tão mágica para ambos, pois Ai sentira algo forte naquele ato. Não temia nada, sabia que estava segura em seus braços.

O momento foi apenas uma distração para o seu verdadeiro ato.  
Pegou o punhal com a outra mão e enquanto a beijava...

A apunhalou pelas costas.

Com aquele golpe, em um ponto vital na vítima, o assassino de Ai escondeu seu rosto assim que cessou o beijo.

Estava feito.

Ela começou a se sentir enfraquecida, caindo de joelhos no chão. A arma do crime nas mãos dele... E suas mãos, frias, tremiam.

Ai o olhou, e sem forças tentou dizer algo, mas já era tarde.  
A última coisa que ouviu foi:

- Perdoe-me por isso, princesa...

E saiu às pressas, fugindo de lá. Deixando apenas a garota cair por completo no chão.


	6. Yorokobi e Ai

ATENÇÃO: ESTE CAPÍTULO ORIGINALMENTE ERA UMA ONESHOT DA PERSONAGEM DA NEECHAN (Carochinha caso alguém não saiba), FOI ESCRITA POR ELA MESMA.

Estou postando aqui como #6 capítulo da fic pois foi graças a esta história que me motivou a escrever a Hoshi.  
Contém trechos da Michi, assim como os chaps #4 e #3 possuem trechos do mesmo.

Estou apenas postando sob autorização da autora. E obrigada Carol-chan por me inspirar a escrever esta fic ~

* * *

O cheiro do pão flutuava pela praça enquanto a pequena banca montada juntamente com tantas outras naquele mercado ficava inundada de clientes. Todos os dias aquela pequena banca era erguida, e assim que o mercado abria, clientes de todas as idades e estatutos sociais visitavam-na. O pão que aquela padaria produzia era tão bom que eles tinham decidido abrir também uma pequena banca no mercado todas as manhãs.

A padaria era um edifício pequeno, com pouca gente que lá trabalhasse. Havia o dono, a mulher do dono, dois rapazes com cerca de vinte anos e uma jovem garota. Tanto o dono como a sua mulher eram já de idade, e teriam dificuldades em manter a padaria aberta sem ajuda. Não tinham filhos, o que explicava a maneira como tratavam os três jovens empregados, tratando-os como se seus filhos fossem. O mais velho dos rapazes, com 22 anos, trabalhava na parte empresarial da padaria… Verificava as contas, elaborava inventários, via os ganhos e as perdas,… O outro rapaz, de 19 anos, era o padeiro principal. Em resumo, fazia o pão.

A outra jovem era quem lidava com os clientes. Também preparava o pão, e havia quem dissesse que o pão dela tinha um sabor diferente, mas aquilo que ela mais fazia era vender. Por vezes, nas horas mais calmas, deixava a padaria entregue aos dois rapazes e ia pela cidade, atraindo as pessoas com o cheiro do pão que levava numa cesta, vendendo-o nas ruas e praças. Ela tinha 13 anos, longos cabelos castanhos claros e brilhantes olhos verdes. Sorria constantemente, embora todos dissessem que seu sorriso era triste.

A hora de grande movimento na praça do mercado terminara, e a garota pegava no cesto quase vazio do pão, reunindo as moedas na sua bolsa e preparando-se para regressar à padaria. Enquanto andava, olhava para o céu e pensava, ironicamente, sobre o que seria a felicidade.

Ironicamente, pois "felicidade" era o significado do seu nome. Yorokobi.

Ela estava a reflectir sobre como a felicidade se relacionaria com os desejos… Será que os desejos traziam a felicidade ou a afastavam? Ela olhava para o céu, os seus pés percorrendo já sozinhos o familiar caminho, quando um imprevisto surgiu no terreno plano, fazendo a garota tropeçar e cair no chão.

Esse imprevisto não era mais do que outra garota, também ela agora no chão, ambas se olhando surpreendidas pela presença da outra no seu caminho. A estranha rapidamente se desculpou.

- Oh, peço perdão, não vi por onde estava indo! – disse ela, apressando-se a ajudar a outra moça a levantar-se e a pegar a sua cesta do chão.

- Não, a culpa foi minha, eu que estava andando sonhando acordada… - disse ela, aceitando a cesta que a outra lhe estendia.

- Pão? – perguntou ela, observando a cesta.

- Ah, sim, eu trabalho na padaria ao lado da igreja… Já lá foi?

- Não… Penso que… Que nunca lá fui. – disse a garota, por alguma razão gaguejando e parecendo desconfortável com a conversa.

- Bem… Então quer provar um de nossos pães?

A garota sorriu, e Yorokobi reparou, quando ela estendeu a mão para pegar um dos pães da cesta, que as suas mãos eram perfeitas… Suas unhas arranjadas, sua pele macia… A garota levou o pão à boca, dando uma pequena dentada.

- Ah! Que delicia!

- Gostou?

- Gostei muito! Essa padaria… Ao lado da igreja, você disse?

- Sim.

- Hum, está bom. E você, como se chama?

- Eu sou Yorokobi.

- Ah, eu sou Ai. Prazer em conhecê-la.

As duas garotas sorriram antes de prosseguirem os seus caminhos, não sabendo que eles já se haviam cruzado de uma maneira que nenhuma das duas imaginaria.

Na manhã seguinte, Yoro estava na cozinha, preparando o pão. Era de manhã cedo, ainda nenhum cliente tinha chegado, pelo que tudo estava bem. Enquanto trabalhava, ela cantarolava baixinho, criando melodias e sons diferentes.

Nesse momento, ela ouviu a porta abrir-se, alguém entrando na loja.

- Humn… Alô? Está aqui alguém?

Yorokobi saiu da cozinha, entrando na loja, na parte detrás do balcão, limpando as mãos ao avental. Ficou agradavelmente surpreendida ao constatar que a pessoa que entrara era a garota que ela conhecera no dia anterior.

- Ah… Você é… A garota de ontem… Ai-san, certo?

A outra garota sorriu, um sorriso cálido e simpático, parecendo capaz de descansar o mais feroz dos guerreiros.

- Sim… Penso que o pão de ontem me deixou desejosa de comer um pouco mais…

- Oh… Nós a esta hora ainda não temos pão pronto… Mas dentro de poucos minutos deve sair a primeira fornada. – explicou Yorokobi.

- Como funciona o fabrico do pão? – perguntou Ai, deixando Yoro surpreendida. Mesmo que não soubessem todos os pormenores, a maior parte das pessoas tinha uma ideia básica sobre como se fazia pão.

- Bem… Porque não vens comigo? Eu posso mostrar-te.

Yorokobi ajudou Ai a passar por cima do balcão e ambas se dirigiram à cozinha, Yoro explicando a Ai para que servia todo o material.

Esse foi, provavelmente, o dia que deu base à sua amizade.

As semanas passaram, e Yorokobi e Ai tornaram-se amigas. Confidentes. Quase como irmãs, por vezes. Passavam horas juntas, Yoro fazendo pão e Ai conversando com ela, empoleirada em cima do balcão… Uma vez ela tentara ajudar com o pão. Yoro, quando o provara, ficara verde. Literalmente. Por isso desde então, Yorokobi cozinhava e preparava o pão enquanto Ai estava lá, conversando com ela.

Uma vida calma naquela pequena aldeia de Kuroboshi.

Até que, um dia frio de Inverno, Yorokobi acordou, descendo para começar o dia de trabalho. Começou a preparar o pão, de ouvido atento à porta, sabendo que Ai entraria a qualquer momento, como todos os outros dias.

Porém, nesse dia, Ai não chegou.

Nem no dia seguinte.

Nem no dia depois desse.

Yorokobi percorreu toda a aldeia, foi até à cidade vizinha, buscou em todos os lugares.

_Ai havia desaparecido._

Yorokobi estava triste. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Sempre tinha vivido sozinha, sem grandes amigos, mantendo uma relação simples com as pessoas que trabalhavam na padaria… Depois conhecera Ai, e as duas se tinham tornado amigas… E agora ela desaparecera.

Yoro já não dormia, comia mal, o pão que fazia estava mais salgado devido às lágrimas que derramava sobre ele.

Ela só queria a sua amiga de volta. Só queria poder estar com ela novamente, ali na cozinha, a falar de tudo e de nada… Só isso.

Uma noticia corria pela cidade… A noticia de que a regente do reino vizinho tinha regressado da sua experiência de viver como o povo e que estava agora a receber candidatos a serem seu futuro marido e rei de Gota Pura.

Nada disto interessava a Yorokobi. Porque quereria ela saber do regresso de uma princesa que nem era a sua, de uma regente que nem conhecia de um reino que não era o seu? Talvez isso noutra altura até lhe interessasse, e quando se imaginou a falar sobre isso com Ai, rindo-se e imaginando como seria a princesa, as lágrimas afluíram-lhe aos olhos, e ela desejou profundamente estar com a sua amiga.

Nessa noite, quando se foi deitar, não que ultimamente conseguisse dormir, encontrou um papel dobrado em cima da sua almofada.

O cheiro foi a primeira coisa em que reparou. Ao contrário de si mesma, Ai andava sempre cheirosa, sempre bela e arranjada, os seus longos cabelos cor de avelã presos numa trança. Suas mãos eram macias, nunca tinha calos ou substâncias debaixo das unhas… Yorokobi tinha sempre massa de pão debaixo das unhas… Usava seus cabelos soltos, sem tempo para os prender todas as manhãs…

Seja como for, o cheiro alertou Yoro para o remetente daquela carta… Aquele papel cheirava a Ai.

Ela rapidamente o desdobrou, lendo avidamente o seu conteúdo, passando por várias fases, desde a alegria, à tristeza, à raiva e à surpresa…

"Querida Yorokobi:

Deves estar surpresa com o meu súbito desaparecimento. Eu também estaria, se a minha melhor amiga se esfumasse no ar… Peço-te desculpas por isso.  
Mas… Certas circunstâncias obrigaram a que eu tivesse de me ir embora. Ou regressar. Depende do ponto de vista.  
Gostava de te poder explicar melhor… Mas… Não conseguiria contar-te tudo numa carta…  
Esta noite, à meia-noite, quando os sinos da igreja ao lado da padaria soarem, sai. Encontrarás uma carroça atrás da igreja. Pedi ao condutor que te trouxesse até mim. Ele sabe o caminho.

Yoro-chan… Espero que me perdoes pelo que te vou dizer quando te vir.

Ai."

O olhar de Yorokobi dirigiu-se para a janela ao lado de sua cama, donde se via a igreja. Pelo que se recordava, o sino acabara de tocar as dez horas quando ela subira para se deitar.

Saltou para o chão, movendo-se silenciosamente para não acordar os donos da padaria que dormiam em baixo, ou os rapazes que dormiam no quarto ao lado do dela. Pegou num papel e escreveu uma nota a informá-los de que iria sair e não sabia quando voltava.

Durante as duas horas seguintes, andou pelo quarto, pensando sobre se devia fazer algo de especial, ou se devia levar algum tipo de bagagem. Acabou por não levar nada.

Quando a hora chegou, e os sinos da igreja começaram a tocar, ela desceu as escadas e saiu do edifício, embrulhada numa capa de viagem que encontrara no seu armário. Correu para as traseiras da igreja e, como Ai lhe tinha comunicado, lá estava a carroça, um velho conduzindo-a.

- Hum… Me desculpe… - começou ela, dirigindo ao homem em voz baixa.

- Você é Yorokobi-sama?

_" –sama? O que raio…"_ pensou a garota.

- Hum, sim, eu sou Yorokobi, senhor.

- Então entre, que o caminho até chegarmos ainda é longo… Se nos apressarmos, chegaremos lá ao amanhecer.

Ela subiu para a carroça, debruçando-se para a frente de maneira a ser possível continuar a conversar com o condutor.

- E para onde estamos indo?

- Recebi instruções para não lhe comunicar isso. Peço desculpa.

- Oh…

- Já agora, é melhor aproveitar para dormir… O dia será longo, pelo que me parece…

Sem procurar outros significados na afirmação dele, Yoro deslocou-se para a parte mais traseira da carroça, usando uns sacos cheios de algo, possivelmente farinha, para se deitar.

Em poucos minutos, embalada pelo balançar da carroça e pelos sons nocturnos dos campos que atravessavam, ela adormeceu.

Acordou ao ouvir sons diferentes… Mais alegres, mais vivos, mais coloridos. Sim, sons mais coloridos. Yorokobi não percebia também o significado dessa frase.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, e o que viu espantou-a.

Definitivamente, aquele lugar não podia ser Kuroboshi.

As pessoas andavam alegres pelas ruas, sorrindo e conversando. Tudo parecia mais leve, mais vivo… O sol parecia brilhar mais, as ruas pareciam mais brilhantes, os edifícios mais limpos… Ela se inclinou de novo para poder falar com o condutor.

- Senhor… Onde nós estamos?

O homem simplesmente apontou para um ponto em frente deles. Ela olhou, vendo uns grandiosos portões dourados e ricamente decorados. Do outro lado deles, para além daquilo que parecia ser um belíssimo jardim estava… Um palácio.

Um imponente palácio branco, cujos telhados eram verdes, mas sem perder o encanto, sem parecer uma fortaleza de guerra… Parecia feito para uma princesa linda e esbelta, bondosa… As bandeiras que esvoaçavam em redor das torres tinham um símbolo algo parecido com uma gota.

- Neh… Estamos em Gota Pura? – perguntou ela.

O condutor não respondeu e ela desistiu de sua pergunta. Naquele local todos pareciam tão alegres… Eles eram provavelmente governados por uma doce princesa, que se preocupava com o bem estar dos seus súbitos… Aliás, não tinha ela ouvido recentemente que a princesa acabara de regressar de viver com o povo por uns tempos? Ela devia ser uma boa regente… Nada como… Como a Filha do Mal que governava Kuroboshi.

A carroça aproximava-se cada vez mais dos portões, que se abriram, permitindo-lhes a passagem.

Yorokobi nunca tinha visto um jardim assim.

Era como se tudo o que era verde do mundo ali estivesse. Plantas lindas, com flores de mil cores e formas… Fontes de aguas límpidas que gorgolejavam, pássaros que assobiavam a sua doce melodia… Yoro não sabia para onde olhar, vendo-se rodeada de tantas maravilhas.

A carroça parou em frente às grandiosas portas do palácio… Nesse momento, Yoro desejou ter-se vestido melhor. As suas roupas escuras eram bem diferentes dos tecidos coloridos usados pelos habitantes daquela cidade, e o seu cabelo, após ter passado a noite a dormir em sacos de farinha, estava bastante despenteado.

O condutor indicou-lhe que subisse aquelas escadas e entrasse no palácio, atravessasse o corredor e esperasse no átrio onde chegaria. Yorokobi fez isso, ficando a cada passo que dava mais fascinada com tudo o que a rodeava. Nos corredores, estavam penduradas enormes pinturas a óleo de antigos e antigas regentes daquele local. Ela nem lhes prestou atenção, tentando chegar o mais depressa possível ao tal átrio, tentando perceber o que acontecera com Ai e porque diabos ela lhe tinha dito para vir até aqui, outro país! E ao palácio, ainda para mais!

Ela atravessou um grande arco, desembocando numa enorme sala praticamente vazia. Deu alguns passos em frentes, pensando em como tudo parecia tão brilhante, tão belo… Verde e dourado eram as cores predominantes ali. Mas… Onde estaria Ai? O que se passaria? Porque…

- Yorokobi-chan?

A voz interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos, fazendo-a congelar. Uma voz fina, clara, que provavelmente cantaria lindamente… Uma voz que ela não ouvia à dias, e da qual sentia imensas saudades… Uma voz que ela associava a sorrisos e alegria, a amizade…

Ela voltou-se, olhando em volta, dizendo sem pensar:

- Ai-chan?

Ela olhou então para cima, para o topo das escadas ao lado do arco por onde entrara. Ali, parada, com um ar tão surpreendido quanto o dela, estava Ai.

Mas era Ai, e ao mesmo tempo, não era.

O cabelo ainda estava atado na sua longa trança característica… Porém, ela não usava mais a roupa escura dos moradores de Kuroboshi… Usava um longo vestido verde, belo, decorado com finos brocados e pequenas rendas… Mas… A maior diferença estava provavelmente em dois factores… A aura que emanava da rapariga… A mesma aura gentil e bondosa de sempre… Porém, ela ali parecia mais poderosa, mais forte, mais confiante… A outra coisa era… A pequena tiara cuidadosamente colocada sobre a cabeça dela.

Foi aí que Yorokobi percebeu. O facto de Ai andar sempre arranjada, a sua completa inaptidão para as tarefas domésticas, a sua curiosidade em relação a coisas simples… E as noticias… A regente de Gota Pura que regressara de viver com o povo… Tudo fazia sentido agora, tudo encaixava.

Yoro, sem pensar, ajoelhou-se perante aquela que era a sua melhor amiga, envergonhada de ter tratado a gentil princesa como uma garota do povo…

- Sua Alteza… Peço perdão pela rudeza com que a tratei anteriormente.

Ainda de cabeça baixa, ela nada viu, apenas ouviu. Ouviu o barulho de saltos a baterem contra degraus de uma escada, e percebeu que a princesa descia as escadas à pressa. Pensou em levantar a cabeça, ver porquê, mas isso seria uma falta de respeito perante a…

Ai abraçara-a, lágrimas escorrendo pela sua cara. E não a abraçara simplesmente. Atirara-se completamente contra ela, derrubando a garota e deixando-a quase sem ar.

- Yoro-chan… Eu não queria voltar! Não queria voltar a ser a princesa, adorada por todos, mas de todos separada! Quando eu decidi ir para Kuroboshi durante algum tempo, visto que aqui em Gota Pura todos me reconheceriam, nunca pensei que gostasse tanto de lá estar! Mas tive de voltar! Vou ter de me casar, vou ter de me tornar rainha de Gota Pura! E…Eu queria estar contigo! Mas não te podia contar tudo, não daquela maneira… Por isso chamei-te aqui… Eu… Eu preciso de ti, Yoro…

A outra garota abraçou a amiga, lágrimas escorrendo por sua cara também. O cabelo dela saíra da trança quando ela saltara sobre Yorokobi, e esta passava as mãos pelos cabelos da princesa, abraçando-a com força também.

- Odeias-me? – esta pergunta foi quase murmurada, e fez com que a outra abraçasse a princesa com mais força.

- Não. Ai-chan… Eu nunca te conseguiria odiar… Tu és a pessoa mais importante para mim em todo este mundo… E… Não vou deixar que nada me separe de ti.

Infelizmente, existia efectivamente algo que separaria as duas garotas… E esse algo era conhecido por amor.

Yorokobi estava vivendo temporariamente no palácio de Ai, em Gota Pura. Todos os dias, apareciam lá dezenas de príncipes, condes, duques, e nobres diversos a pedir a mão da princesa. Alguns velhos demais, outros novos demais, outros estranhos demais…

- Sabes, Yoro-chan – dissera Ai uma noite, quando as duas garotas estavam sentadas em frente à lareira do quarto da princesa – Eu queria um marido bonito. E que fosse inteligente, mas que não fosse um completo agarrado aos livros… Queria que fosse bondoso, e que se viesse a tornar um bom rei no futuro…

Yorokobi rira-se.

- Ai-chan, aquilo que procuras é praticamente impossível… Mas quem sabe… Pode ser que tenhas sorte, neh?

Um dia, um príncipe de um reino para lá do oceano chegou ao castelo. Não estava entre as listas de pretendentes, o que despertou de imediato a curiosidade das duas meninas.

- O que ele veio cá fazer, se não foi para pedir minha mão? – perguntou Ai aos seus guardas, surpreendida.

- Bem… Ele diz que a biblioteca real de Gota Pura tem um exemplar raríssimo de um certo livro de um antepassado dele que ele adoraria estudar…

- Está brincando certo? Está-me a dizer que um príncipe veio desde o outro lado do oceano pessoalmente só por causa de um livro?

- Parece que sim… - disse o guarda.

- Mande esse jovem entrar. Estou curiosa em conhecê-lo.

O dia estava quase no fim, e tanto Ai como Yorokobi estavam cansadas… Ai já esfregava os olhos e Yoro há muito que se sentara num dos cadeirões com um livro, só prestando atenção quando o candidato parecia interessante. Mas nenhum deles o era. Todos eram altivos e… Muito idiotas.

O guarda bateu de novo à porta da sala, e disse:

- Apresento o príncipe Nesshin, regente de Gakushoku.

O garoto entrou, e as duas meninas sentiram os seus coração mudar de ritmo. O garoto não era muito alto… Era ruivo e tinha olhos negros, porém brilhantes e gentis. Trazia um livro debaixo do braço, e as suas vestes, embora reais, não eram nada comparadas aos brilhos e rendas exageradas usadas por todos os candidatos que Ai tinha recebido. Parecia de certa maneira envergonhado por ter aparecido ali do nada.

- Boa tarde, sua Alteza. – cumprimentou ele, fazendo uma pequena vénia. Não reparou em Yorokobi, ocultada pelo cadeirão em que estava sentada.

- Boa tarde, príncipe Nesshin. Presumo que tenha feito uma longa viagem. – disse ela cordialmente.

- Sim. Peço perdão por ter aparecido desta maneira e sem aviso prévio.

- Não se preocupe. A verdade é que o palácio anda imensamente movimentado… Mais uma pessoa a pernoitar não será problema.

- Agradeço-lhe profusamente.

- Então, pelo que percebi, veio até aqui em busca de um livro… - comentou ela, um pequeno sorriso no seu rosto.

- Sim… Um antepassado meu escreveu-o e eu precisava dele para um estudo que ando a realizar…

- Conseguiria reconhecer o livro, caso o visse?

- Com certeza.

- Bem… A biblioteca real de Gota Pura é bastante extensa… E para dizer a verdade, eu raramente vou lá…*gota*

- Ah… Bem, eu posso procurar sozinho… É claro que isso me poderá levar algum tempo, mas eu…

- Ai-chan? – perguntou Yorokobi desde o cadeirão onde estava sentada, sobressaltando o príncipe, que não esperava que estivesse mais alguém na sala.

- Hum? Que foi, Yoro-chan… AH! Pois é! Príncipe Nesshin, a Yorokobi conhece esta biblioteca melhor que ninguém! Com certeza que ela não se importará de o acompanhar em busca desse livro. – depois olhou para ela – Não te importas, pois não, Yoro?

- Claro que não. Mas… Ficarás bem, aqui sozinha a receber todos esses tipos chatos?

- Penso que sim…

Yorokobi levantou-se, pousando o livro no cadeirão e dirigindo-se a Nesshin.

- Sou Yorokobi, sua Alteza. É uma grande honra poder ajudá-lo a encontrar o que procura.

- Hum… Não é preciso seres tão formal… - disse ele envergonhado.

Os dois saíram da sala, deixando Ai novamente a escolher pretendentes.

- A biblioteca é por aqui. – disse Yoro, conduzindo o príncipe por uma escadaria.

- Eto, Yorokobi-san, não é? Do que vocês estavam falando há pouco?

- Ah… A Ai-chan está tentando escolher um marido, o futuro regente de Gota Pura… Mas… Todos os pretendentes que aparecem são… Como dizer, inapropriados.

- Ah.

Os dois chegaram à biblioteca, e Yorokobi empurrou as portas, deixando o príncipe ver a grandiosidade da sala.

- É… É espantoso! Acho que isto é maior que a biblioteca de Gakushoku!

- Então… Como é o livro que procuramos?

…

Duas horas depois, tanto Nesshin como Yoro estavam estafados, não tendo ainda encontrado o livro, e já tendo percorrido cerca de um terço da biblioteca.

- Devem estar a ser horas de jantar… - comentou Yorokobi. – E se deixássemos isto por hoje?

- Parece-me… Bem.

- Anda. Eu mostro-te onde será o teu quarto. Podes querer tomar um banho ou isso antes de jantar.

Os dois seguiram pelos corredores, e pararam em frente a umas portas.

- Aqui será o seu quarto… Se tiver dúvidas, o meu quarto é logo ali ao fundo do corredor, e o de Ai é neste mesmo local um piso acima, as escadas são já ali.

- E a minha bagagem?

- Ah, eu vou pedir a alguém que ta traga. – disse ela, sorridente, deixando o príncipe entregue a si próprio e correndo escada abaixo, comunicando a uma das criadas que fosse por favor entregar a bagagem de Nesshin a seu quarto.

O jantar foi extremamente agradável, e as duas jovens tiveram o melhor serão de há muito. Finalmente livres de candidatos irritantes, elas apreciaram a companhia do príncipe, um rapaz conhecedor, gentil, inteligente…

Os dias foram passando, Nesshin encontrara o livro que procurara, mas deixara-se ficar em Gota Pura, pois a biblioteca era espantosa. A pesquisa dele seria inúmeras vezes mais fácil daquela maneira.

Mas… Há medida que os dias iam passando, Yorokobi ia sentindo o seu coração apertar. Ai podia ser a sua melhor amiga, mas Yoro amava a escrita. E… Finalmente tinha alguém que gostava tanto de livros como ela própria… Ele e ela eram capazes de ter longas conversas que se prolongavam pela noite dentro… Um dia, ela estava no quarto de Ai, penteando a princesa, e perguntara-lhe como era estar apaixonada.

Ai respondera-lhe:

- Eu não sei… Mas acho que é quando sentes o teu corpo leve e pesado ao mesmo tempo, quando queres estar infinitamente com essa pessoa, quando tudo parece possível e te sentes cheia de coragem e completamente impossível ao mesmo tempo… Algo assim, acho.

Nessa noite, Yorokobi ficou a pensar nisso. E na maneira como o Nesshin lhe vinha constantemente à cabeça. Na maneira como quando ele sorria, ela se sentia derreter, na forma em como se sentia eléctrica sempre que ele lhe tocava…

Duas noites depois, ela decidira-se. Após o jantar, foi até ao seu quarto e penteou-se cuidadosamente. Tentou ao máximo melhorar a sua aparência, e depois respirou fundo e foi até ao quarto de Nesshin, batendo levemente na porta.

Estava decidida a confessar-lhe o que sentia nesse mesmo momento.

- Entre. – a garota entrou, e o rapaz ergueu os olhos para ela, um sorriso formando-se nos seus lábios. – Ah! Yoro-chan! Exactamente a pessoa com quem eu queria falar! Senta-te aí.

Ele indicou-lhe a sua cama, e ela sentou-se na ponta, esperando enquanto o príncipe terminava de escrever algo num papel. Por fim, ele voltou-se para ela, ainda sorrindo.

- Yoro-chan. Tenho de te contar uma coisa.

O coração dela acelerou. Seria possível que, mesmo antes dela se declarar, ele o fizesse? Seria possível que ele fosse agora dizer que a amava?

- Yoro-chan… - ela susteve a respiração inconscientemente, esperando a frase – Eu amanhã vou pedir a Ai em casamento.

Ao principio, ela achou não ter ouvido bem, e deve ter feito algo relacionado com isso, pois ele repetiu.

- Ouviste bem. Também é um choque para mim, mas descobri que é isto que eu realmente quero… Eu amo-a mesmo! E amanhã vou pedi-la em casamento.

Tantas perguntas, demasiadas, cruzavam a cabeça de Yoro. Mas a primeira que ela disse foi:

- Porque é que me estás a contar isso?

- Bem… Tu és a melhor amiga dela… És quase como uma irmã, para ela… Acho que estou à espera que tu também me aceites como marido dela…

_"Eu queria um marido bonito. E que fosse inteligente, mas que não fosse um completo agarrado aos livros… Queria que fosse bondoso, e que se viesse a tornar um bom rei no futuro…"_ Yorokobi lembrou-se das palavras de Ai… Nesshin era tudo isso… E muito, muito mais… Quebrar-lhe-ia o coração, mas… Por lealdade à sua amiga… Ela abdicaria da felicidade que poderia vir a ter ao lado de Nesshin.

Isso era o que ela gostava de ter pensado. Isso era o que ela gostava de ter feito.

Mas não foi que fez.

O que fez foi correr para o seu quarto e chorar. Chorar. Chorar durante horas… Ou talvez minutos. Era já dia quando ouviu uma batida na porta de seu quarto, vendo entrar Ai, mais pálida do que o habitual.

- O… O Nesshin… O Nesshin pediu-me em casamento. – disse ela simplesmente. – E eu aceitei.

Até aí, ela já esperara ouvir. O que surpreendeu Yorokobi foi ela ter começado a chorar.

- Ai-chan? – perguntou ela. Apesar do ciúme intenso que sentia, Ai ainda era sua melhor (e única) amiga… Tinha de se preocupar com ela.

- Mas… Yoro-chan… Eu… Eu não o amo!

- Como assim?

- Eu… Eu amo outra pessoa… Um menino que conheci no mercado, quando estava passeando com Nesshin… Parecia vir de outra cidade…

- Mas… Ai, aceitaste o pedido do Nesshin sem o amares?

- Tive de o fazer. Serei uma esposa irrepreensível e uma rainha sem igual. Ele será o melhor rei que este reino poderia desejar.

- Ai-chan…

- Mas… Yorokobi… Eu gostava de ó menos ser capaz de voltar a ver esse menino que conheci no mercado…

- O que posso eu fazer?

- Encontra-o! – disse a princesa quase desesperada. – Diz-lhe quem eu sou, onde me pode encontrar! Ele lembrar-se-á… Espero…

Ai parecia completamente desesperada, e os pensamentos de Yorokobi voavam pela sua cabeça. Talvez se Ai voltasse a ver o moço… Talvez se ela o conhecesse… Talvez ela o amasse de verdade e recusasse o pedido de Nesshin… E… Se o noivado da amiga terminasse… Talvez ela pudesse se tornar a noiva do príncipe! Ai ficaria feliz, o moço provavelmente seria bondoso, pois Ai nunca amaria ninguém que não o fosse, o reino ficaria em paz… Era um plano perfeito!

- Eu farei isso, Ai-chan! Por ti, percorrerei todas as cidades em busca desse rapaz! – gritou ela, escondendo as suas verdadeiras intenções.

Ela queria realmente a felicidade da amiga… Pensava que ela não seria feliz com Nesshin… Pelo que regressou a Kuroboshi, começando a trabalhar novamente na padaria, seguindo a pista que Ai lhe dera, dizendo que o menino usava roupas escuras como as dos habitantes de Kuroboshi.

Yoro procurou por vilas e aldeias por um menino que correspondesse à descrição de Ai.  
Seguiu diversas pistas, e terminou na capital. Estava sentada em uma plataforma numa praça, pensando em como acharia o garoto…

- Não devia estar aí sentada, menina.

Ela levantou a cabeça, olhando em volta e procurando a voz. Estava chovendo, e era quase noite, e ela usava uma capa de viagem sobre o corpo.

- Aí é onde se fazem as execuções… A guilhotina costuma estar aí erguida… Pensei que talvez gostasse de saber.

Finalmente, ela localizou a origem da voz. Era um rapaz da idade dela, cabelo castanho-claro e olhos vermelhos. Estava encharcado e sem qualquer tipo de cobertura.

- Você… Você é…

- Eu?

- Uma pergunta! Você esteve na capital de Gota Pura há pouco tempo? – perguntou ela, saltando do lugar onde estava sentada e aproximando-se do garoto.

- Estive sim.

- E… Você conheceu lá uma garota, acompanhada de um jovem ruivo?

Yorokobi foi capaz de ver as faces do jovem enrubescerem, mesmo através da chuva.

- S-Sim…

- Essa jovem… Ela é a princesa Ai. Ela deseja vê-lo novamente.

- A… A princesa?

- Sim! Assim que puder! Vá a Gota Pura e fale com ela! Por favor!

O garoto nem conseguia ver a cara da menina, mas acedeu ao pedido dela.

- Sim… Eu farei isso!

Ele já se afastava quando Yorokobi o chamou novamente.

- Você parece congelado… Tome minha capa! – disse ela, entregando-lha antes de correr para se abrigar.

Nessa mesma noite, Yoro retornou a Gota Pura, sem saber que ao tentar ajudar a sua amiga, cometera um tremendo erro…

Pois em Kuroboshi, nessa noite, uma outra garota recebera uma carta.

**_"- COMO... COMO ELE RECUSA AO MEU PEDIDO? – bufava._**_**  
**_**_- O que te atormentas, Yami-chan? – perguntou ele._**_**  
**_**_- Ah... O príncipe... negou meu pedido._**_**  
**_**_- Por quê?_**_**  
**_**_- Ele está apaixonado pela regente do outro país! – se vira para a janela, em silêncio._**_**  
**_**_- Yami-chan?_**_**  
**_**_- ... Destruam o reino da Gota Pura. Não parem até que essa jovem seja eliminada._**_**  
**_**_- ... – fitou o chão, sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento - Como desejar, minha princesa…"_**

Nessa noite, as tropas da princesa Yami marchavam em direcção a Gota Pura. E Lance acompanhava-os… Lance, o servo da Filha do Mal… Lance… O garoto que Ai conhecera no mercado…

As pessoas gritavam, o medo percorria a capital de Gota Pura.

Ai saíra à rua, tentando perceber o que se passava.

- O que... o que está acontecendo? – dizia ela, atônita – Quem... quem ordenou atacar o meu reino? Por que... Por que estão fazendo isso se nós sempre pregamos a paz entre os países?

Empurrada por pessoas que fugiam, que nem a reconheciam como a princesa, ela refugiou-se num beco, tentando organizar os seus pensamentos.

Yorokobi, à distância, observou-a entrar e correu atrás dela. Porém, parou ao ver um outro jovem correr também para dentro do beco. Reconheceu-o ao ver a capa que ele usava. Era a capa que ela dera ao garoto de Kuroboshi na noite anterior.

_"Claro! Ele vai ali salvá-la, levá-la para o seu país para a proteger!"_

Yorokobi, verificando que o fogo estava a ser apagado pelos esforços conjuntos dos moradores, e que o exército inimigo estava a ser derrotado, espreitou para dentro do beco, tentando confirmar suas suspeitas.

- Nesshin-kun? É você? – ouviu ela Ai perguntar.

Depois, embora ela visse os lábios da princesa mexer, não ouviu as palavras que foram pronunciadas. Mas viu quando o garoto se inclinou para a frente e a beijou nos lábios, e não foi capaz de conter um sorriso quando tal aconteceu.

Sorriso esse que rapidamente se transformou num esgar de horror, quando viu a princesa tombar no chão, o sangue a alastrar-se pelo seu vestido e pelo chão, e o menino correndo para fora do beco.

Os seus olhos vermelhos e os olhos verdes dela encontraram-se quando ele passou por ela. Ambos pareciam horrorizados e completamente arrependidos.

Mas ele continuou correndo para longe, e Yoro correu para dentro do beco, tentando salvar sua amiga.

Porém, ela jazia já morta, os seus lábios ainda entreabertos, os seus olhos fechados parecendo em paz.

- Não… - murmurou a garota, caindo de joelhos ao lado de sua amiga, não querendo acreditar no que os seus olhos viam – Não pode ser… Ai não pode… Ai… Ai…

- AI-CHAN! – gritou ela, começando a chorar convulsivamente, sabendo que a culpa era também sua. Se ela nunca tivesse ido falar com o moço de Kuroboshi, ele nunca teria descoberto que a garota que encontrara era a princesa Ai… Se ela não tivesse sido tão egoísta a ponto de querer o príncipe para si, Ai não estaria morta…

- AI-CHAN! YORO-CHAN!

Pessoas aproximavam-se, e, visto que só ela e Nesshin chamavam Ai de Ai-chan, Yoro percebeu que era o príncipe que se aproximava.

Barulho, pessoas a falar, gritos, choro… Tudo estava a ficar misturado na cabeça da menina, que tudo o que fazia era chorar, pois a culpa era sua, a culpa era toda sua…

Subitamente, sentiu-se quente e leve. Percebeu que alguém a abraçava. Sem pensar, agarrou-se a essa pessoa, as lágrimas escorrendo-lhe pela cara. A outra pessoa também chorava, os seus braços apertando-a.

- Nesshin? – perguntou ela, sentindo o cheiro do príncipe que amava.

- Não te preocupes Yoro-chan… Vai tudo correr bem… - disse ele, tentando ressegurar a garota.

Ela deixou-se cair no abraço dele, chorando mais e mais, porém, um único pensamento fê-la tremer de horror.

_"Yoro… Se a Ai não tivesse morrido… Agora tens o caminho livre… Podes ficar com o príncipe para ti…"_

Ela tremeu. Que parte dela era aquela que se sentia feliz com a morte da amiga? Que criatura monstruosa guardava ela dentro de si?

Ela empurrou o príncipe para longe, e correu, ignorando os gritos atrás de si, o fogo, a água... Correu mais e mais e mais…


	7. Revolução, o fim do reinado

"_Perdoe-me."_

Fugiu de lá, porém seus olhos cruzaram com os dela. Sua sorte foi que não foi reconhecido.

Enquanto no beco, Nesshin olhava para a sua amada, atirada ao chão, sem vida...  
A moça que estava poucos minutos com ele, chorando em seus braços...

Corria para bem longe, escapando do fogo, dos soldados, de tudo.

Sentia-se culpada. Culpada e mais culpada ainda.

Não seria a única. Não mesmo.

Um vulto adentra pela cozinha do castelo. Suas roupas e capa estavam manchadas.  
Já era de madrugada. Todos já estavam dormindo.

Este logo se dirige ao quarto de Yami.

A princesa matinha-se acordada. Notou que o irmão havia sumido tão de repente.  
Não conseguiu pegar no sono. Ficou ali, na janela, olhando para o céu.

Até que a porta lentamente se abre, como nos filmes de terror.  
Ela se vira e vê uma silhueta no centro do quarto.

Assustada, pois as luzes estavam apagadas, ela interrogou:

- Quem... Quem está aí?

E a figura não respondeu. Apenas acendeu as luzes, revelando sua identidade.  
O sufoco passou por segundos, quando viu a cara de seu irmão.

Porém logo notou... As manchas.  
Não sabia ao certo o que eram, só quando se tocou.

- M-Mas... O que... Por que está... assim? – disse ela, perplexa.  
- Yami-chan... Eu fiz o que desejava. A garota por quem o príncipe Nesshin se apaixonou...  
- Você... você a matou?  
- ... Sim, minha princesa – sorriu a ela – Agora você poderá ter o príncipe como tanto desejas.

- Licença... preciso... tomar um banho depois disso. – se retirou do cômodo.

Mal podia acreditar.  
Era difícil.

O seu irmão... Seu grande e leal irmão matou uma pessoa? Aquela que Nesshin amava?

Enquanto o mesmo estava no banho, pensando no que tinha feito, Yami continuava naquele estado.

Após o banho, o serviçal tratou de esconder as provas dos demais habitantes do castelo.  
Só ele e Yami sabiam. Só eles.

Lavou suas roupas e a capa, inclusive o punhal.

Em seguida, saiu do banheiro e foi para o seu quarto, onde se atirou no colchão.  
Sua cabeça estava um emaranhado de dúvidas. Estava confuso.

Por que ele fez aquilo?  
Por quê?

- Eu... eu a amava! Droga! Por que... Por que eu fiz isso? – murmurava, derramando lágrimas no travesseiro.

Afogando suas mágoas no travesseiro, soluçava.

Do lado de fora, a jovenzinha espiava-o pela porta, sem que percebesse.  
Sua cabeça começou a pesar. Sentia-se mal em ver o gêmeo naquele sofrimento.

Mas estava feito. Não tinha como voltar atrás.  
O máximo que podiam fazer agora era...

Seguir adiante com aquilo.

Tomando um rumo novo, ou... Agindo de forma natural.

Como se NADA tivesse acontecido.

...  
E foi o que ambos decidiram fazer.

Yami não se importava mesmo com os outros, só com o servo.  
Já o Lance, disfarçava para que NINGUÉM descobrisse o crime que cometeste.

E a tristeza que sentia pelo seu ato.

O dia amanhecera.

Ele continuou seus afazeres normalmente. Sempre deixando os demais funcionários irritados por fazer o trabalho de todos eles.

Cozinhava para ela, lavava suas roupas, arrumava seu quarto...

E por agora fazia questão de cuidar sozinho de seu canto, evitando que qualquer um entrasse lá sem o seu consentimento.

Alguns suspeitara de suas atitudes. Começara a agir de forma diferente também.

Enquanto em Gota Pura, Nesshin mostrava-se arrasado. Enviou um comunicado à sua terra avisando que adiaria sua volta.

Ele estava fulo. Achou aquela atitude da Kuroboshi uma infantilidade.  
E não era pra menos, já que se tratava de uma menina de 14 anos.

O Habitual príncipe calmo, sereno e sábio deixou-se levar pela raiva e saiu, junto do conselho de Gota Pura, para resolver o mistério sobre o assassinato da regente.

Apenas tinham uma única pista. E era certeira.  
Quem havia matado Ai deveria residir no reino sombrio.

O símbulo dele estava estampado claramente pelos escombros. Soldados e mais soldados combatidos pela força de segurança do país da gota.

Os que estavam vivos foram presos pelo massacre. Foram todos interrogados.  
E todos disseram a mesma coisa:

"Ordens da princesa."

Mas não era isso que Nesshin queria descobrir!  
Não tinha interesse naquilo, queria descobrir quem matou Ai.

Era só isso que desejava saber.

Nenhum soldado sabia. Ninguém sabia.  
O assassino não estava ali. Não se tinha idéia de seu paradeiro.

Alguns soldados que fizeram aquilo contra sua vontade tentaram argumentar com eles.  
A reputação manchada e o arrependimento ficaram estampados em suas faces.

- Senhor. Nós fomos OBRIGADOS a fazer isso. Se não fizéssemos, iríamos para a guilhotina acusados por desobediência à tirana – relatou um dos soldados, o mais forte deles. Cabelo castanho-alaranjado, preso em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, olhos castanho-claros e estatura alta.

- Sei que foram obrigados – disse um membro do conselho – Mas não podemos perdoá-los pelo estrago que nos fizeram.  
- Eu lhe digo, nossa honra foi sujada por aquela mulher! Não somos homens que matamos a sangue frio.  
- Não interessa.  
- O senhor poderia muito bem ouvi-lo, favor? Este rapaz era um conhecido do meu irmão mais novo, Hariki. – pronunciou um loiro de olhos azuis, porém seus cabelos eram mais escuros que de Hariki.  
- Aquele que lutou contra a princesa de Kuroboshi e tentou causar uma revolução? – exclamou o homem.  
- Ele mesmo. – Confirmou o outro rapaz – Aquela mulher o matou. E mais pessoas tiveram este mesmo destino. Não podemos mais deixar que isto aconteça!

Este se virou para seus companheiros de cela e ergueu seus punhos para o alto:

- Devemos recuperar nossa honra como homens! A honra que tínhamos em defender o rei!

Todos concordaram, até surgir uma mulher na prisão.  
Aquela que lideraria. Tinha chegado a hora... de sua vingança.

- Desculpem por entrar aqui sem permissão alguma, mas o homem com quem falaram eu o conheço.  
- Todos os cidadãos de Kuroboshi não merecem mais sofrer nas mãos da princesa.  
- As revoltas causadas dentro do reino só resultaram em perdas.  
- Mas, se unirmos nossas forças, rebeldes de Kuroboshi com as forças armadas de Gota Pura...  
- Teremos uma chance de derrubá-la. Uma única oportunidade de trazermos justiça e paz.

Uma barulheira ensurdecedora começou. E parou assim que uma mão ordenou silêncio.  
Era ele, o príncipe.

- Eu concordo com esta dama.  
- A princesa Kuroboshi foi longe demais desta vez.  
- Tive notícias enquanto administrava meu reino, Gakushoku...  
- E também vi de perto a situação.  
- BASTA! Não podemos permitir que ela arruíne as nossas vidas! A do povo de seu reino, as dos outros países!

Gritos e berros de motivação recomeçaram. Estava feita.  
A união entre a resistência com os rebeldes e com um nobre que perdeu sua amada.

Estava prestes a começar... A revolução contra o reinado de Yami Kuroboshi.  
A tão sonhada revolução do povo, de Hariki.

Agora nas mãos dela.  
Da dama de armadura vermelha...  
Yaku.

- O tempo... Está um tanto estranho, não? Acho que vai chover de novo.  
- Que estranho, né?  
- Oi... Estou falando contigo! Ei!

Acenava na frente dele, que nada respondia e só observava a paisagem da janela.

- Mestre Warlock... O que-  
- Miya, eu sinto que estamos cada vez mais próximos do nosso objetivo.

Curioso, o menino que estava na cozinha preparando um lanche, chamou a atenção do mago e lhe perguntou:

- Warlock-san... Você está em minha casa há muito tempo, discutindo e analisando o céu... O que te trouxe até Kuroboshi?

O mago voltou-se a Iori:

- É uma longa história, que pode ser resumida de uma simples maneira.  
- Venho de um reino distante, a procura de uma pessoa quem libertou as trevas neste mundo.  
- Não julgarei as ações dela antes de descobrir quem é. E também sem saber os seus motivos.  
- Para encontrar o responsável por isso...  
- É preciso usar a habilidade que os descendentes de Dragon Hu receberam.  
- A de sentir e visualizar as auras de todos os seres.  
- Cada indivíduo tem uma aura. E a do culpado será negra, por estar envolvido pelas sombras.

- Mas até agora não encontramos ninguém – completou a sentinela.  
- Suspeitamos que seja possível "ocultá-las", impedindo que sejam detectadas.

- Aparentemente... – continuou o feiticeiro – Senti uma presença...  
- Uma aura negra se manifestou alguns dias atrás.  
- Creio eu que esta pessoa esteja pelas redondezas, ou...

Escureceu o restante azul límpido, restando apenas nuvens negras.  
A sala também ficou no escuro, tendo só como iluminação uma pequena vela acesa em cima da mesinha.

_- ... Habite Kuroboshi._

A capital continuava agitada como sempre. Gente indo pra lá e pra cá...  
Vendedores gritando suas ofertas... Trabalhadores se empenhando em suas funções...

Tudo estava normal.

Omoni trabalhava, estudava nas horas vagas e fazia uns bicos também. Acostumado já.

Trabalhava numa lojinha que era uma livraria-papelaria. Todos os dias surgia uma estranha jovem, que não falava com quase ninguém, e comprava papel e lápis.

Uma vez comprou um livro em branco, e por aí não o largou mais. Alguns cidadãos viam aquilo em suas mãos e pensavam no que ela escrevia tanto.

Na verdade, não era escrita. Ela não era escritora.

Naquele dia, ela olhou para Omoni pela primeira vez.

- Moço... Eu tenho a sensação que irá acontecer alguma coisa por aqui...  
- Hein? – ele, que estava organizando os novos livros, levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir.  
- Não sei, mas a cidade está meio inquieta. Diferente das demais. Preciso ir pra casa... Creio que hoje será diferente dos dias anteriores.

E saiu de lá. Um pingo de curiosidade bateu no atrapalhado jovem.  
Que começou a pensar enquanto retomava seu trabalho:

_"O que ela quis dizer com isso?"_

...

A porta abriu-se lentamente, e depois:

- Toc toc, posso entrar vossa majestade? – riu.  
- Oniichan! – sorriu – Deixe de gracinhas e entre logo!  
- Ok, ok...

Entrou no cômodo e colocou a bandeja em cima da mesa. Desferiu aquela mesma expressão alegre à gêmea.

- Hoje o lanche é brioche, Yami-chan.  
- Oh?

Apenas trocaram seus olhares, logo vieram os risos.  
O toque carinhoso em sua mão, servindo de apóio para se levantar do trono.

Ao longe observava Saigo, que não proferia nada.  
Preferia o sigilo. Dentro de si sentia até bem em ver aqueles dois juntos.

Por mais que sofresse de culpa pelo que fez, em ter enviado as tropas para destruir o reino vizinho.

Ouvia as vozes dos gêmeos, mas não entendia o que diziam. E ao ver em seus rostos a felicidade... Bem, algumas mágoas passavam.

Ele, Lance, sofreu e batalhou muito para reencontrá-la. E ela, Yami, que antes mostrava-se triste com a falsa-morte do irmão, agora esbaldava sorrisos e carinhos ao serviçal.

O que fez lembrar dele e Yaku.  
Tempos em que se conheceram, que se tornaram amigos... E no momento que um precisou do outro...

Ela o acolhera, como se fosse seu irmão.  
O mesmo que eles fizeram com o ex-príncipe.

- Espero que me perdoem por isso... – murmurou, afastando-se dali.

O tempo passou como um raio. Um disparo fatal no alvo.  
Logo começou... O fim do reinado de terror.

Por onde entravam, a multidão se unia aos rebeldes.  
A revolução havia começado.

Ela, aquela garota misteriosa, vigiava tudo da janela de seu quarto.  
Quieta. Com aquele livro em mãos.

O grupo ia aumentando, aumentando e aumentando cada vez mais.  
Até ter metade da população kuroboshiana nas ruas.

Marchando... Com lanças, tochas, facas.  
Os soldados de Gota Pura com seu armamento.  
Os rebeldes com suas lanças e lâminas.

E a líder... Empunhada de sua própria espada.

Ela parou diante do castelo, virou para todos que estavam alguns metros dela e vociferou:

- LIBERDADE AO POVO DE KUROBOSHI!

E apontou sua espada para o castelo. Segundos depois avançaram, fazendo maior barulheira possível.

Os serviçais viam aquilo e começaram a correr desesperadamente pelos corredores.  
Aquela agitação toda chamou atenção da pequena.

- O que raios está acontecendo aqui? É um ataque? É um motim?

Logo adentrou uma pessoa no salão. Passou direto por ela e olhou pelo vidro da janela.  
Sua curiosidade despertou e foi até lá, quando viu...

- O povo? Como eles...  
- Yami-chan. Não tem mais como reverter isso. – disse aquele quem estava ao seu lado.  
- Como assim? Como ousa-  
- Um dia isso iria acontecer... Eu sabia.

E quem estava ao lado dela naquele momento?

- L-Lance-oniichan... O que isso quer dizer?  
- Que não pode mais ficar aqui, Yami! – encarou-a seriamente – O povo enlouqueceu com as suas atitudes!  
- Mas eu... – abaixou a cabeça.  
- Não há como reverter nada agora. Só podemos arcar as conseqüências...  
- Arcar?

Saiu de lá outra vez, dirigiu-se para os corredores.  
Não agia mais como mero servo... Desta vez queria salvar o que lhe era mais importante.

- TODOS VOCÊS, PAREM IMEDIATAMENTE COM ESSA CORRERIA!  
- A PRINCESA ORDENA QUE TODOS, SEM EXCEÇÃO ALGUMA, EVACUEM O CASTELO IMEDIATAMENTE!  
- E NÃO OUSEM DESOBEDECÊ-LA! ESTAMOS SOFRENDO UM ATAQUE!  
- SAIAM DAQUI AGORA!

E ninguém ousou. Todos os habitantes de lá saíram às presas pelo jardim, fugindo por de trás dos territórios reais.

Apenas ficou o seu amigo, que recusou sair de lá.

- Lance... O que está havendo aqui? Estamos sofrendo um ataque e manda toda essa gente fugir? Isso não parece ter sido ordens da sua irmã!  
- E não foi, Saigo... – foi até ele – Não foi. Foram minhas ordens, e eu lhe ordeno que também saia daqui.  
- Mas... E quanto a você e a ela?  
- Ficaremos bem. Não se preocupe... Apenas salve sua vida. É tudo que posso fazer pelos outros e por você... Se eu tivesse dito antes quem eu era, talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido.  
- Eu...  
- Ministro Saigo, eu, príncipe Lance Kuroboshi, te ordenei que saísse daqui! Não conteste minhas ordens!

Calou-se. Não tinha como hesitar. Ficava claramente nos olhos do amigo que o que mais importava era aqueles companheiros de serviço.

Lembrou vagamente do dia em que o rapaz tinha dito:

_"As pessoas que habitam este castelo ainda me tratam como uma pessoa normal... E não como um..."__  
__"... Traidor?"_

Antes se comportava como mero servo. Agora tinha tomado, pela primeira vez, o aspecto de um nobre.

- Sim, alteza. Não desobedecerei a suas ordens. – esboçou um sorriso, e saiu correndo, sem hesitar.

Voltando para a sala, via a menina apavorada assistindo aquele motim se aproximar.  
Eles derrubaram os portões e partiram em direção do palácio.

Ficou ao lado dela e a olhou. Trocaram olhares outra vez. Yami estava com medo e agarrou-se no irmão, que a sentia tremer.

- O q-que faremos? – perguntava ela – Eles vão invadir o castelo!

Eles não tinham muito tempo. Se tivessem saído antes poderiam já estar longe de Hoshi.  
Mas não, agora era tarde pra fugirem e se esconderem da fúria.

Escapar agora para serem caçados depois? Seria em vão.  
O servo olhou no rosto da princesa, que derramava algumas lágrimas de tão apavorada que estava, e disse em um tom sério:

_- ... Yami-chan, fuja daqui_.

...  
As portas do castelo foram arrombadas, logo entrou uma multidão enlouquecida.  
Sedenta por justiça, para por as mãos naquela que os torturava por quase três anos.

Chegaram na sala onde estava a tirana.

- Princesa Yami Kuroboshi, suas crueldades chegaram ao fim! Não iremos mais tolerar que nos torture, que nos extraia dinheiro com seus impostos e principalmente não permitiremos que cause desgraça aos outros reinos – pronunciou Yaku, colocando sua espada no pescoço da regente.

- Você é tão desrespeitosa! – reclamou ela.

- Nós sabemos que foi você quem ordenou o massacre ao reino da Gota Pura! – a voz do jovem mascarado entrou na discussão, fixado na princesa.

- O castelo foi tomado, seus empregados fugiram. Não há mais ninguém aqui para te salvar, sua tirana. - vociferou a dama de armadura vermelha.

A jovem continuou em silêncio, enquanto toda aquela gente começou a amarrá-la.  
Enquanto era levada, olhou para trás, em um determinado ponto e sorriu, como se tivesse alguém ali.

E a arrastaram para fora do castelo, onde a prenderam em uma cela.

Passou a noite ali, cabisbaixa. Pensativa.  
Talvez fosse hora de se redimir. Talvez lhe fizesse sofrer menos antes do fim.

...  
No dia seguinte, às 3 da tarde, todos se reuniram no centro da capital.

Um palanque com uma guilhotina, e toda a população espalhada pelo cenário, vidrados na princesa que era trazida por dois cavaleiros.

Estavam todos lá. Yaku, Nesshin, os rebeldes, o exército de Gota Pura...  
Seus funcionários, os ministros, o conselho real...

E talvez os únicos amigos que possuía: Saigo e Lance.

Prenderam sua cabeça na guilhotina, e a Kuroboshi não demonstrava reação alguma.  
O orgulho ainda a tomava? Talvez.

Um dos cavaleiros se dirigiu a ela:

- Suas últimas palavras antes de ter o fim que merece?  
- ... – manteve-se quieta.  
- Vamos, não temos o dia todo. Seu reinado acabou, sua cretina.  
- Oh, é hora do lanche!

Então a lâmina foi solta. Poucos segundos depois, a guerreira ergueu sua espada e pronunciou:

- Este foi o fim da Filha do Mal. O fim do nosso sofrimento.  
- Liberdade ao povo!

E gritos e berros começaram. Finalmente tinha acabado.  
A princesa megera estava morta e Kuroboshi livre de suas mãos.

...  
Mais tarde, ele, seu precioso gêmeo, parou perante a plataforma.  
Olhando-a e segurando com força a estrela de cristal.

Não conseguia se manter de pé e logo caiu de joelhos, derramando lágrimas.  
Até que ponto aquilo tudo tinha chegado?

Sentiu um tocar em seu ombro, fazendo-o virar para descobrir quem era.  
Era Saigo, que notava a dor do outro em sua face.

- Lance, eu... Eu sinto muito...  
- Sei como deve estar se sentindo...

O serviçal voltou a olhar o pingente, e em seguida deu um tapa na mão do ministro.  
Levantou-se dizendo:

- Não encoste em mim, por favor!

E saiu correndo. Algo que o rapaz não compreendeu muito bem.  
Só pode observar seu amigo partir, sem mais nem menos.

Só lhe soou uma coisa na cabeça:

_"O que aconteceu a ele?"_


	8. Milagre?

_- O q-que faremos?__  
__- Eles vão invadir o castelo!_

Eles não tinham muito tempo. Se tivessem saído antes poderiam já estar longe de Hoshi.  
Mas não, agora era tarde pra fugirem e se esconderem da fúria.

Escapar agora para serem caçados depois? Seria em vão.  
O servo olhou no rosto da princesa, que derramava algumas lágrimas de tão apavorada que estava, e disse em um tom sério:

- ... Yami-chan, fuja daqui.

Ele se soltou dela, deixando-a perplexa.

- M-Mas...  
- Somos gêmeos... Vista minhas roupas e fuja daqui. Se salve!  
- O que? Não diga que...  
- Não interessa agora!

Lance a pegou pela mão, tirando-a de lá. Levou-a para seu quarto.  
A garota não fazia idéia do que o gêmeo queria fazer. Talvez uma pequena noção...

Mas muito pequena mesmo.

- M-Mas, Lance-oniichan...!  
- Não, Yami... Você precisa fazer isso! Eu prometi te proteger, lembra? Se o mundo inteiro ficar contra você... Eu irei lutar contra todos a seu favor!

A menina tremia, o observava abrir seu guarda-roupa e tirar as peças. Entregou a ela enquanto desamarrava seu cabelo e o penteava, ficando idêntico a sua mestra.

- Troque-se e me dê suas roupas.

Ela se trocou no banheiro que havia no quarto, e entregou seu vestido a ele, conforme havia pedido.  
Pegou os trajes da menina e entrou no cômodo, vestiu as roupas da princesa e saiu.

Em seguida pegou sua capa e colocou em Yami, pondo o capuz na dama.

- Agora saia daqui o mais breve possível! Se esconda e não volte!  
- Mas... Mas...!  
- Não me conteste! Vá logo! – novamente a puxou pelo pulso, descendo as escadas e parando no salão principal.

As portas do castelo foram arrombadas, logo entrou uma multidão enlouquecida.  
Sedenta por justiça, para por as mãos naquela que os torturava por quase 3 anos.

O menino empurrou a garota para trás de uma das grandiosas cortinas da janela, sorrindo a ela.

Logo se ouviram vozes. Dos habitantes do reino, da guerreira e do mascarado.  
Depois via o menino ser amarrado, e arrastado para fora dali.

E enquanto era levado, olhou diretamente para ela, sorrindo, como se estivesse dizendo: _"Não chore, está tudo bem agora"_

Ficou sozinha lá dentro, no escuro. Pensando em que ponto aquilo tudo tinha chegado.

Enquanto ele na cela refletia... Olhou o luar pela pequena janela e murmurou:

_"Se você é má... Eu também sou, pois tenho o mesmo sangue correndo através de mim."_

...  
No dia seguinte, às 3 da tarde, todos se reuniram no centro de Hoshi.

Um palanque com uma guilhotina, e toda a população espalhada pelo cenário, vidrados na "princesa" que era trazida por dois cavaleiros.

Estavam todos lá. Yaku, Nesshin, os rebeldes, o exército de Gota Pura...  
Os funcionários do castelo, os ministros, o conselho real...

Enfim, toda Kuroboshi.

- Acho que mereço isso. Pelo que fiz a ela... Eu a amava... *sigh* E também não quero que minha princesa morra... Espero que Yami esteja bem longe daqui agora... – pensou o menino.

Prenderam a cabeça de "Yami" na guilhotina e começaram a execução. Um dos cavaleiros olhou para a "jovem" e disse:

- Suas últimas palavras antes de ter o fim que merece?  
- ... – fitou o chão, começando a chorar.  
- Vamos, não temos o dia todo. Seu reinado acabou, sua cretina.  
- Oh, é hora do lanche!

A "princesa" fechou os olhos, ecoando em sua mente seu último pensamento: _"Adeus, amada Yami-chan..."_

Então a lâmina foi solta.

Até que um movimento de mãos é efeito. Não foi perceptível por NINGUÉM.

Foi aí que... algo aconteceu.  
Ele, o servo, não ouvia mais o grito da multidão. Não ouvia mais nada.  
Mas sentia que ainda estava vivo.

Mas como?  
Abriu os olhos e viu que estava em um lugar totalmente branco. Tudo havia sumido.  
Sua cabeça estava no seu devido lugar, e também estava com seus próprios trajes ao invés do vestido de sua irmã.

- O que...  
- Não creio que um jovem como você, que se sacrifica por alguém que ama, deva ter esse fim. – pairou uma voz.  
- H-Hein? Quem está aí? E-eu morri? Estou no Céu? – perguntou.  
- Levante-se, rapaz. Você ainda está vivo, e isto aqui não é o Céu.

- V-vivo? – levantou do chão e olhou para o indivíduo – Depois que uma lâmina desceu em meu pescoço? Como posso estar vivo?

- Simples... Eu te teleportei para cá.  
- ... Espera, quem é você? E como fez isso?  
- Eu me chamo Warlock, sou de outro reino, bem distante deste até. E quanto a segunda pergunta... bom, eu usei minha magia. – respondeu o mago, já visto e citado antes.

- ... Por que teve piedade mim? Eu não fui uma boa pessoa!  
- Mas se arrependeu do que fez, certo?  
- Sim, mas... Eu merecia este fim! Eu matei a princesa Ai a mando da minha irmã!  
- Sua irmã?  
- A princesa deste reino... Eu não a culpo, ela... Ela não sabia administrar o poder que tinha em mãos.  
- Entendo.  
- Por que me tirou de lá? Eu merecia aquilo! Merecia!  
- Foi seu ato, meu caro jovem. Eu não posso deixar um garoto como você morrer dessa forma. Qual o seu nome?  
- ... Meu nome?

Ficaram quietos por alguns minutos.

- Sim, o seu nome. – o mago quebrou o silêncio.  
- Meu nome é... Lance Kuroboshi... Eu era irmão gêmeo da princesa Yami...  
- Hm... Então isso faz de você um príncipe, certo?

Negou. E explicou:

- É, mas a nossa madrasta não gostava de mim... Fui expulso do meu lar e forjou minha "morte"...  
- Por sorte fui abrigado pela Yaku e pelo Saigo... Onde aprendi outras coisas que não aprenderia como príncipe... Como cozinhar.  
- Depois me tornei serviçal da minha irmã, e prometi que nunca mais iríamos nos separar...  
- Infelizmente... Foi a única maneira de salvá-la...

- Você não está morto, Lance. Eu te asseguro disso – disse Warlock.  
- Não entendo... Por que me salvaste? – encarou-o.  
- Vai entender depois... Não se preocupe.  
- Explique-me.  
- Se arrependeu do que fez, não foi? Não acha que merece uma segunda chance de recomeçar?  
- Recomeçar? Como assim?  
- Esquecer o passado, e começar do zero. Como aquelas pessoas viram você morrendo...  
- Esperaí, como assim? Eu estou vivo, mas ao mesmo tempo morto? – ficou confuso.

- Não, não garoto! – o feiticeiro riu da expressão que ele fazia – Apenas usei minha magia, tirei você de lá e deixei um feitiço no lugar.

- Eeeh? F-Feitiço? Quer dizer que... Fizeste uma cópia minha e a deixou no meu lugar?

- Exatamente.  
- Wow! Mas... se todos pensam que estou morto, isso significa que... Minha irmã também pensa que eu fui executado?  
- Certamente.  
- Será que ela... está bem? Será que conseguiu escapar? Será...  
- Acalme-se! Pedirei para que a Miya a veja antes de retornarmos.  
- Retornar?  
- É, ou vai querer ficar aqui, parado no tempo?

Aquele lugar era uma espécie de trava no tempo e espaço. Era como um "nada".  
Apenas os mais habilidosos conseguiam utilizá-la.

- Parado no tempo? Então... Você pode parar o tempo?  
- Posso... – logo pensa: Vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava... *sigh*  
- Espera... Eu terei de ir com você...?  
- Sim, e não tem escolha alguma... Ou quer que sua irmã seja morta?  
- ... – ficou cabisbaixo – Leve-me então... Só quero que esteja sã e salva e que ninguém a faça mal algum...  
- Tem certeza?  
- Sim. Quero apenas isso... E ter essa oportunidade. Talvez depois eu possa reencontrá-la algum dia.  
- Esta bem... Siga-me, favor.

...

Tinha corrido para longe de lá. Não queria que o ministro, Saigo, descobrisse que não era o amigo, mas sim a princesa do mal.

Escapou... Porém havia perdido aquele que sempre se opusera ao mundo em sua defesa.  
Seu anjo da guarda, seu fiel súdito.

Seu irmão. Sangue do seu sangue.

Parou diante do cais, e olhou para o mar. Veio uma memória.  
Uma simples recordação...

_"Lance-oniichan... O que veio fazer aqui no cais?"_

Uma que ela havia esquecido.

_"Ah? Eu vim fazer algo que ouvi sobre este mar..."_

Uma cena formou-se diante de seus olhos ao observar aquele local:

_- Eh? O que? – perguntou ela.__  
__- Dizem que se você escrever em um papel um pedido, colocar numa garrafa e atirar no mar...__  
__- Hm...__  
__- Se as águas levarem e a garrafa desaparecer no horizonte, seu desejo será realizado.___

_E enquanto explicava, colocava a sua garrafa no mar, que saia boiando pelas ondas.__  
__Virou-se a ela e sorriu:___

_- Yami-chan não acredita nessas crenças populares, certo?__  
__- Nah, nem um pouco. Eu parei de sonhar com coisas impossíveis.__  
__- Nada é impossível, princesa... Exceto uma coisa, que você sabe muito bem.__  
__- Sim... Mesmo assim não acredito nessa história!___

_Aproximou-se dela e pegou sua mão, olhou dentro de seus olhos:___

_- Yami-chan... Meu pedido será atendido, eu tenho fé.__  
__- Bom... Bom pra você...__  
__- Pedi algo para nós dois... Pedi para que ficássemos juntos para sempre.__  
__- Você... – ela corou ao ouvir aquilo – Pediu isso?__  
__- Sim... Eu não quero mais me separar de você. Nunca mais. E prometi que isso não iria acontecer de novo e não irá! Nada mais vai nos separar, Yami-chan!___

_"Nada mais."_

Quando se deu conta, estava de olhos fechados. Abriu-os assim que aquela lembrança terminou.

Agora estava ela lá, com uma garrafa em mãos. Com um papel dentro.  
A água batia em seus calcanhares.

Ela olhava para o mar. Meio triste. Abismada. Atormentada.

- M-me perdoe... E-eu...  
- ... Eu não lembrei...  
- N-Não lembrei da promessa... que fizemos quando nos reencontramos.  
- Deixei a ambição e o egoísmo me consumirem...  
- Deixei o orgulho e meu ego me conduzirem...

Ajoelhou-se e soltou a garrafa, que foi levada pelas ondas.

- Kh... Perdoe-me... Perdoe-me por tudo isto! Perdoe-me, Lance-oniichan!

Acabou por chorar, olhando o céu.  
E sussurra algo, um pedido, um desejo:  
_"Se nós pudéssemos renascer..."_

Depois disso se retirou, andou até uma capela. Entrou lá. Era sua nova casa.  
Quase ninguém sabia quem era ela. E foi lá que a conheceu...  
Yorokobi.

...  
Num piscar de olhos estavam em frente a um grandioso castelo que possuía cores vivas: branco com detalhes e molduras em azul, vermelho e ouro.

- Bom, bem vindo a minha humilde morada e...

Deslumbrado com aquilo, o garoto deixou o mago falando sozinho e saiu correndo até a porta, batendo-a.

- ... Dragon Hu, dai-me paciência *gota* - suspirou, indo até o menino.  
- Ei, ei! Se você é um mágico, isso quer dizer que a porta de sua casa abre com uma frase, certo?  
- O que está queren-  
- Abra-te Sésamo!

- Ué, não abriu!  
- É uma porta comum... – fez um facepalm e abriu a porta normalmente.

Assim que abriu, saltou uma sombra pra cima do garoto. Um lobo negro.

- Okami! Que modos são esses? – gritou Warlock.  
- Quem é esse humano? – bufou o lobo.  
- E-eu? – perguntou Lance, assustado.  
- Apenas um garoto que irá morar conosco a partir de agora. – respondeu o bruxo ao lupino.  
- Menino... Espero que não faça nada de errado. – encarou o servo.  
- Okami... – olhou atravessado a ele – Não seja tão mal-educado.  
- Mas Warlock-sama...  
- Basta. Este menino merece uma segunda chance. Por isso que o salvei antes que a guilhotina o cortasse a cabeça!

E entrou. O jovem que foi salvo olhou para Okami:

- Err... Senhor... – disse ele, dirigindo-se ao lobo – Por que não gostas de mim?  
- Sinto cheiro de uma alma condenada. Corrompida pelas trevas.  
- Eu sei que não fui uma boa pessoa antes... Mas me arrependi de tudo. Se eu fui salvo, não significa que eu mereça mais uma chance?  
- Talvez para o Warlock. Para mim não. Terá de conquistar minha confiança, humano.

Logo em seguida deu as costas ao Kuroboshi e sumiu pelos corredores.  
Por fim, o que sobrara na porta entrou, soltando o primeiro comentário sobre o "recepcionista"

- Mas que lobo troglodita esse!

Passou algum tempo. Alguns meses. Tudo havia se restabelecido.  
Para o antigo lar de Lance, estava tudo ok. Elegeram uma pessoa, que muitos indicaram como capacitado em reerguer o reino.

Esta pessoa? Ela anteriormente foi um mero trabalhador que servia os Kuroboshi. Foi promovido a ministro pelo rei antes do mesmo desaparecer...  
E por sua coragem e dignidade, foi encontrado um estranho papiro contido no trono.

Dentro continha uma ordem real para que ele assumisse o trono.  
Ele, Saigo.

Algo que ainda pensava, após ter tomado posse, era quem tinha deixado aquilo.  
Teria sido o amigo antes de desaparecer? Talvez.

As notícias rolaram a solta...  
Quando começaram boatos de que quem havia sido executado não era a princesa, e sim um impostor. "Impostor", pois ao analisar a suposta Yami descobriram que era o irmão dela em seu lugar.

O que desencadeou no medo da população. Yami estando viva significava que ela poderia regressar e tomar o poder outra vez.

Por outro lado, a má fama do gêmeo tinha passado... Começaram a condenar a garota pelo "fim" que ele levou. Outros entenderam que foi um sacrifício para salvá-la, como Saigo e os antigos serviçais do palácio...  
Outros sentiram ódio daquilo, como Yaku.

E ela, que havia voltado a ser uma simples kuroboshiana, encontrou outro jovem abandonado ao lado de um monstro que parecia um hamister roxo com asas de morcego nas orelhas e os abrigou em sua casa.

Seu nome? Unmei.  
Um simples loiro de olhos azuis, que em seus aspectos lembrava as duas pessoas que a dama de vermelho tinha perdido: Hariki e Lance.

E o rapaz sabia da história dela, graças ao dia em que a encontrou chorando ao olhar para uma simples fita cinza, que o "irmãozinho" dela usava.

Esse jovem acabou por tomar as suas dores. Sentia que ela sofria e que queria vingança.  
Porém se lembrava que a tirana havia desaparecido, o que era um alívio. Infelizmente, Yaku negava-se aceitar aquilo. Um dia, misteriosamente voltou-se ao loiro e disse:

_"Elimine-a. Ela merece pagar pelo que fez a mim, a todos de Kuroboshi. E inclusive a ele."_

E não hesitou suas ordens. Saiu com aquele bichinho esquisito e iniciou sua procura pela ex-regente.

...  
Omoni, que era um conhecido distante do novo príncipe, acabou sendo chamado pessoalmente por ele... Para ser seu conselheiro. E o atrapalhado moço de cabelo azul não pensou duas vezes e aceitou o convite.

Passou uns três anos... Destes três, dois foram difíceis para os três reinos envolvidos.

No início do terceiro ano, Saigo ouviu falar de uma menina. Uma simples habitante de Hoshi que era quieta e carregava um livro consigo, porém era pacificadora e inteligente.

Ele mandou chamá-la até lá. Encontram-na e humildemente a jovem foi à tarde.  
Diante do regente, ajoelhou-se como forma de respeito.

- Vossa majestade... Por que me chamaste? Ah, é uma honra em falar com vossa alteza pessoalmente.

- Por favor, não precisa ser tão formal assim... – sorriu a ela – Bem, ouvi dizer que você é quem andava apaziguando alguns conflitos entre criaturas e ou humanos, certo?

- Sim. Apenas prego o que foi ensinado ao antigo rei Kuroboshi II. Aqueles monstros não são tão diferentes de nós e...

- Não precisa contar tudo – encerrou aquele assunto.  
- Ah, perdão...  
- Preciso de sua ajuda. Para restabelecer a paz entre os demais reinos.  
- Uh? Como assim, senhor?  
- Quando a princesa Yami Kuroboshi, filha do rei Kuroboshi II, assumiu o trono...  
- Ah, a Yami-sama?  
- Sim. Ela causou desordem e desavença aos demais países, e também ao seu próprio reino.  
- Entendo...  
- Assim que o mandato dela terminou, com a morte de seu irmão em seu lugar para salvá-la da revolução, eu assumi o lugar como governante e tentei desfazer toda aquela bagunça que ela fez.  
- E não conseguiu, suponho...  
- Exatamente. Só pelo fato dela ainda estar viva. Mesmo que explicasse a eles do fato dela ter desaparecido após a execução do Lance... Eles ainda temem o seu retorno.  
- Por isso que me chamou aqui após ouvir sobre mim, suponho...  
- É. Preciso de um conselho seu...  
- Bom...

A menina começou a pensar. Olhou para o conselheiro, que ficava de pé ao lado direito do trono, e para o príncipe...  
Após chegar a uma conclusão, disse:

- Alteza, sinto lhe informar que desta forma não há como resolver. Mas não pode desistir disso.  
- Mas vejo que seus erros são nas tentativas de estabelecimento com todos os países ao mesmo tempo.  
- Creio eu que, se vossa majestade começasse apenas com os que Yami-sama mais prejudicou, o reino de Gakushoku e o de Gota Pura, possa convencer os demais depois.  
- Tendo mais aliados, mais fácil será apagar os mal feitos da princesa.

- Hm, talvez esteja certa... – comentou.  
- Infelizmente não tenho como sair para resolver isto agora... – suspirou.  
- Ainda há muito o que se fazer por aqui.

- Então... – disse ela – Poderia me enviar para um dos reinos! Falarei pessoalmente com eles, como sua porta-voz.  
- Explicarei tudo e darei o meu melhor para tentar apaziguar os países.

- Bem, é uma boa idéia... – Omoni olhou para Saigo.  
- Idem. Então... Sugiro que tente com Gakushoku primeiro. Foi por causa do príncipe Nesshin que a Yami ordenou devastar Gota Pura.  
- E eu poderia ir com ela, caso precise de um representante da corte para conseguir contato com Nesshin-san.  
- Ok, então você ficará encarregado disso, Omoni.

Ela sorriu e reverenciou-o outra vez. Agradeceu-o:

_"Obrigada, vossa majestade. Prometo que não irei desapontá-lo."_

...  
O dia seguinte radiou, acordando-o com sua luminosidade em sua face.  
Espreguiçou-se e virou pro lado. Estava tendo um sonho que fazia sorrir enquanto dormia.

Até sentir ser cutucado no ombro direito:

- Ô garoto. Ô garoto... – dizia uma voz.  
- Ei. Acorda. Terra pra humano destrambelhado...  
- ACORDA! – gritou em seus ouvidos, fazendo-o se levantar mais do que depressa.

- Aaah! Y-Ya- – olhou para os lados, apavorado – Hein? O que... Onde...  
- Bom dia, dorminhoco. – ironizou o outro.  
- Hein? – olhou para a sua direita, vendo um cara loiro de olhos azuis que tinha orelhas, rabo, manchas de um Garurumon preto. E vestia roupas que lembravam um Were Garurumon.

- O que? Vai me dizer que está dormindo de olhos abertos agora...  
- Espera... Okami? – arregalou os olhos, após acordar do transe.  
- Não, é a faxineira do seu quarto – ironizou mais uma vez.  
- É, pelo tom de voz e sarcasmo puro... É ele. *gota*  
- Levanta daí antes que esqueça de praticar. – bufou.  
- Er... Por que veio aqui me avisar?  
- Porque o Warlock me colocou pra ser sua babá...  
- Hm, o ouvi dizendo que era pra você falar mais comigo e aprender a deixar de ser tão mal-educado...

O lobo o olhou atravessado. E ele só deu um pequeno sorriso sem jeito, pedindo desculpas ao lupino.

- Dessa vez passa, ouviu? – rosnou Okami.  
- Pode deixar, José. Prometo que não faço mais... – riu, se levantou e saiu em disparada do quarto.  
- ... EI, NÃO ME CHAME DE JOSÉ! MEU NOME É OKAMI! – berrou, enraivecido.  
- José Okami! – respondeu Lance, dando um risinho baixo em seguida.

- Eu não sei o que deu no Warlock pra trazer esse pirralho pra morar aqui! E ainda dividir meu quarto com ele! – resmungou, saindo do quarto.

O corredor estava escuro e mal podia se ver direito quem passava por lá.  
Mas assim que desceu as escadas, parando no primeiro piso do castelo.

Agora sim se via. Estava irreconhecível. Sua pele era um pouco mais escura, seu cabelo era bordô puxado para um lilás/azul e era um pouco mais comprido. Ainda com roupa de dormir, dirigiu-se até a cozinha.

Tomou o seu café da manhã e subiu para se trocar. Vestiu sua camisa branca, seu colete azul, sua calça roxa azulada acinzentada e penteou o cabelo.

Voltou para o primeiro andar e entrou na sala de estar.  
Ouviu duas vozes. Uma sabia que era do mago... A outra não fazia idéia alguma.

Aproximou-se da conversa, chamando a atenção para si.

- Sensei... esse é o... – perguntou-o.  
- Nesshin. Um amigo meu... – respondeu o mago.  
- Príncipe Nesshin?  
- Sim, sou ele. – disse o regente – E você é...?  
- Ele é um aprendiz meu – respondeu Warlock antes que o menino pudesse dizer algo.  
- Ah... prazer em conhecê-lo. – sorriu.  
- Igualmente... Se me derem licença... irei ler algum livro. – Lance faz reverência e logo depois sai, indo para outro cômodo.

- Warlock, qual o nome daquele seu aprendiz adorável? Vocês parecem ter a mesma idade até.  
- O nome dele? – o Mago pensou por alguns momentos.

Nesshin esperava a resposta enquanto Lance estava sentado na outra sala, lendo um livro qualquer e dando rápidas espiadas nos outros dois rapazes.  
A porta estava aberta e podia vê-los perfeitamente dali... E até ouvi-los.

- O nome dele é... Kiseki.  
- Kiseki? Hm, que nome interessante.

O jovem, fitando Warlock por cima do livro, pensou:

_"Kiseki?"_


	9. Negai e Kiseki

Em um vilarejo perto da capital Hoshi, viviam cerca de 50 pessoas. Maioria eram camponeses que cultivavam hortaliças e frutas.

Os demais possuíam talento em outros trabalhos: Pintura, Artesanato, Culinária, Educação e Escrita. Havia pequenas instituições para cada uma delas. E seus respectivos aprendizes e tutores. A amizade era algo que mantinha todos unidos, trocando experiências, técnicas e gerando até futuros sócios... E até pares.

Mas, tinha uma pessoa que era solitária. Às vezes por exclusão dos demais por ser quieta e pensativa demais... Outras por escolha própria.

Uma garota de treze anos. Cabelos morenos, olhos castanhos. Freqüentava a instituição de pintura, e de vez em quando a de escrita. Nunca colocou os pés nas outras três, e não tinha interesse em ser professora ou cozinheira. Diziam que ela tinha nascido com o dom da pintura. E também era a primeira coisa que passava na cabeça dos que viam suas obras.

Infelizmente, a única coisa que achavam como "defeito" era... Os desenhos em si.  
Todos eram fabulosos, alguns monocromáticos, outros feitos com traços de tintas coloridas... Mas ninguém tinha noção do que significavam.

Na verdade, o que ela imaginava e passava para o papel não era compreendido pelos demais. Se era pra ser algo sobre algum sentimento ou paisagem, viam outra coisa que fugia de sua temática, ou um gato numa árvore ou uma pessoa andando.  
O que faziam os grandes artistas... Bem, uns as entendiam. Outros só se achavam melhores que ela.

Por essa razão, quase ninguém ficava perto dela. O mais talentoso dos aspirantes tinha metade dos colegas aos seus pés. O restante eram "lobos-solitários". Isso inclui a pequena.

Mas o que a destacava deles, além de sua arte sentimental, era seu desempenho.  
Sua garra, atitude. Apenas para realizar seu maior sonho.  
O Desejo de sua vida: Se tornar uma renomada artista e levar aos demais suas idéias, filosofia, ensinar o que aprendeu e aprender mais sobre seu mundo.

Seu nome fazia jus a isso. Ao seu desejo.  
Seu nome? Negai.

A jovem passava horas e horas sentada em um canto da sala onde eram dadas as aulas da casa, sempre rabiscando e relatando o que sentia.  
Desenhar para ela não era um simples exercício, mas sim seu hobby e vocação.

Naquele dia, estava a menina a desenhar... O que passava pela rua. Fez a calçada, o chão, alguns prédios e pessoas circulando pelo ambiente.  
Para uns, aquilo só era um simples esboço da rua. Para ela significava o povo, a vida rotineira do seu ponto de vista.

Enquanto fazia aquilo, um dos tutores parou a sua frente, mostrando-se chateado com a falta de atenção dela.

- Srta. Negai, está prestando atenção na explicação ou...  
- Ah? Sim! Sim! – olhou para a mulher a sua frente – Eu terminei de anotar, e também já fiz as lições! Só estive... desenhando a minha visão desta cena.

Apontou para a janela, desviando a atenção da professora para o lado de fora. E esta quando voltou, continuava incomodada.

- Negai, eu sei que você adora desenhar e por isso está aqui... Mas precisa prestar atenção nas aulas ou irá aprender parcialmente ou absolutamente nada.  
- Mas, sensei...  
- Sem "mas". A próxima vez estará suspensa por uma semana.

E saiu. Negai ficou um tanto... aborrecida. Era a "ovelha negra" dali. A Arte não era só meros desenhos perfeitos com mínimos detalhes, como aquela tutora ensinava.  
Dessa forma, a desenhista deu um basta naquela coisa toda. Pegou suas coisas e saiu.

Os colegas e a professora só observaram sem compreender nada. Pensaram que foi mais um ataque de loucura. Não, não foi "loucura". E sim frustração pelas besteiras que ouvia até agora.

Caminhou até a capital, que era algumas quadras dali e sentou numa escada qualquer. Passou boa parte do tempo desenhando. Assim que olhou para o ambiente em que estava...

Viu o povo se afastando. Perguntou-se mentalmente por quê. Até visualizar um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros de olhos cor de mel, trajado em roupas que os serviçais do castelo dos Kuroboshi, os dominantes daquele reino, usavam.

E ouviu os gritos de algumas pessoas, alertando sua chegada:

- Fujam! Lá vem o servo da Filha do Mal!  
- Salvem-se!  
- Acudam!  
- É o servo da tirana!

A pequena não entendia. Quando uma pessoa a viu sentada lá, pegou-a pelo braço e a puxou para dentro de um prédio, nisso ela deixou seu livro no local onde sentava. Soltou-se dando um tapa no indivíduo e berrou:

- ESTÁ LOUCO? POR QUE RAIOS ME ARRASTASTE PARA CÁ?  
- Não sabe? Aquele garoto é o Servo do mal!  
- Servo do mal? – levantou uma sobrancelha, confusa – Como assim? Este menino...  
- Ele antes era considerado a esperança do povo. Mas depois que Hariki morreu...  
- Espera, Hariki morreu? Não era ele quem chamavam de "esperança do povo"?  
- Existiam dois, ele e Lance, que se mostrou um traidor!

O homem olhava com ódio o serviçal, enquanto ela apenas via uma criança normal.  
Mas sentia... Sentia que Lance sofria de algo. E isso era tristeza. Angústia gerada por aqueles olhares.  
O carinho e afeto que os kuroboshianos tinham por ele se tornou raiva e medo.

- Olha, eu não sei direito o que aconteceu para gerar tanta negatividade assim... – começou Negai – Mas não acha que isso é exagero? Digo, ele não me parece TÃO medonho assim!

- Exagero? – o rapaz a encarou, com raiva – Hariki era... Era meu irmão! E este serviçal cretino o deixou morrer! Ele foi condenado à guilhotina por aquela mulher sem-coração!  
- O servo é leal à Filha do Mal, por isso que todos o temem. – continuou a explicar Anos atrás, meu irmão o conheceu na casa da Yaku, uma moça bonita que Hariki gostava, e eles tiveram um confronto. Nesse bate-boca ficou claro que o menino era fiel à Yami-sama... Dias depois, meu irmão foi preso e condenado.  
- Alguns empregados que passavam por ali ouviram Hariki pedir ajuda ao servo, mas ele nada fez para salva-lo. Por isso, por essa atitude tão desrespeitosa a nós, o povo, perdemos a confiança nele.  
- E também... Aquele traidor faz de tudo para deixá-la contente.

O sujeito percebeu que a ameaça já havia ido embora e a levou de volta onde ela estava antes. Reparou no moço, um jovem mais velho que ela. Era parecido com Hariki, tinha olhos azuis e cabelo loiro um pouco mais escuro que o irmão mais novo.  
Também notou que tinha o emblema do exército real.

- Espera. – disse ela – Se você sente tanta raiva assim daquele guri e da princesa... Então por que acata às suas ordens?  
- Não a ela. – negou – Não obedeço a ela. Somente ao rei e ao novo ministro que ele próprio nomeou, o Saigo.

- Tá né... Fazer o que – deu se ombros – Ódio não vai resolver nada, só arrecadará em mais desgraças – abaixou-se e pegou o livro do chão e o seu lápis – De qualquer forma, "obrigada" por me salvar de um "traidor do povo" – agradeceu em um tom cínico, e deixou-o ali.

Porém voltou. Não para a escada, mas sim para a loja. Era uma livraria-papelaria.  
O lugar que todo desenhista adora. E mais, tinha também outra coisa que adorava: conhecimento. Vários livros de diversas temáticas, desde contos de fadas até teorias elaboradas pelos mestres da sabedoria: Os pensadores, magos, físicos, cientistas, alquimistas de Gakushoku.

Maravilhada com aquele espaço, começou a habitar aquele lugar. Deixou em casa o antigo livrinho e comprou um novo... Porém este recebeu um nome.  
O pequeno de capa lilás chamava-se "Yume", que significa "sonho". E no Yume que ela fazia não mais só desenhos, como também escrevia poemas, seus sentimentos e até como ela via e entendia aquele mundo. Observações que complementavam seus "rabiscos" (como ela costumava chamar seus desenhos).

Um dia, quando os céus estavam negros e ameaçadores... A menina, que estava lendo um conto de ficção de um reino, olhou para a janela e sentiu uma estranha sensação.  
Virou-se para o rapaz de cabelos azuis de óculos que trabalhava por lá e comentou com ele, algo que raramente fazia:  
Conversar com os demais. (isso graças também aos seus gostos estranhos, que era difícil de criar um diálogo com ela sem entrar em conflitos de gostos.)

- Moço... Eu tenho a sensação que irá acontecer alguma coisa por aqui...  
- Hein? – ele, que estava organizando os novos livros, levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir.  
- Não sei, mas a cidade está meio inquieta. Diferente das demais. Preciso ir pra casa... Creio que hoje será diferente dos dias anteriores.

E saiu de lá. Um pingo de curiosidade bateu no atrapalhado jovem.  
Que começou a pensar enquanto retomava seu trabalho: _"O que ela quis dizer com isso?"_

Seu pressentimento estava certo. Pois à noite, de sua janela presenciou uma tropa indo direto para a capital. Assim que passaram, Negai não agüentou e deixou ser conduzida pela sua curiosidade... E foi até Hoshi.

Até ver um motim. Kuroboshi inteira diante do castelo da princesa e muitas... Muitas pessoas, os funcionários do castelo, fugindo dos cidadãos enraivecidos. Ela não compreendia o ódio que todos tinham daquela moça. Mas ela sabia que a Kuroboshi não era tão gentil assim com os seus súditos... Porém defendia a hipótese de que Yami NÃO SABIA administrar um reino inteiro tão jovem assim.

A misteriosa garota observava a cena em silêncio, escondida em um beco da rua que levava para o palácio. Acompanhou tudo até o fim, até o momento em que viu um grupo de rebeldes levando a princesa. Só que... Ela sentia algo diferente na regente.  
Parecia que... Ela era... outra pessoa em seu lugar!

Ironicamente a Yami não dizia nada, só fazia uma cara de indignação. Mas nenhuma outra reação. As descrições da princesa não batiam com aquela que via sendo levada. Descreviam-na como mimada, egocêntrica, orgulhosa e megera. A que seus olhos viam estava apenas irritada com sua captura, sem proferir insultos ou qualquer outra coisa.

A agitação passou e lá foi a curiosa até a prisão do reino, situada três quadras do castelo. Esgueirou-se pelos fundos, onde ficavam as celas e ouviu de uma, um murmuro. Agora não tinha a entonação da tirana. Negai tentou alcançar a janela, mas era muito baixa para isso. Só ouvia-o. E tinha certeza agora: Alguém se passou pela princesa.

De repente lembrou-se do serviçal e como ele era tão parecido com a Kuroboshi. E das palavras do irmão mais velho de Hariki:

_"O servo é leal à Filha do Mal, por isso que todos o temem."__  
__"E também... Aquele traidor faz de tudo para deixá-la contente."_

Pensou e repensou. A atitude de Lance poderia ter sido uma ordem da princesa. Mas ao ouvir uma das frases citadas pelo prisioneiro, esta hipótese foi descartada.

_"Eu vou cumprir nossa promessa. Irei te proteger de tudo e todos."__  
__"Para proteger você até me torno uma pessoa má."__  
__"Não tema, Yami-chan... Não chore, apenas sorria como você sempre sorriu."_

Não foi ordem. Foi escolha própria dele. Em defesa dela, sua princesa. Ouviu em silêncio o que ele dizia:

_"Você é o fugitivo e eu a princesa."__  
__"Se você é má... Eu também sou, pois tenho o mesmo sangue correndo através de mim."_

Após aquilo, Negai sentou-se no chão. Sem reação alguma. Começou a traçar todas as informações dadas. Todas elas.  
Lealdade à princesa, medo dos habitantes. Yami ser gentil ao menino, e ser o terror aos seus súditos.

Não fazia sentido aquilo. Até que... Ela se tocou em um fato. A semelhança entre ele e a regente: Eram idênticos.  
Então supôs que... O serviçal era o suposto irmão desaparecido, o outro regente. Por isso a fidelidade, a promessa de protegê-la. Sim, o servo era na verdade o príncipe Lance Kuroboshi, que foi dado como morto após dias e dias de busca.

Então levantou cautelosamente e fugiu dali. Como não tinha a quem contar, a quem acreditar em suas palavras... Só rezou para que alguma pessoa de sã consciência percebesse esses fatos e perdoassem os gêmeos.

Infelizmente, ninguém notou. E aconteceu. Ela não viu aquilo, mas ouviu falar dias depois.

De certa forma, ela teve a sensação que deveria ir até um lugar. Este lugar?  
O cais. E não hesitou. Dirigiu-se até lá no dia seguinte.

E viu uma pessoa na beira do mar... Com uma garrafa em mãos. Acompanhou aquela cena sigilosamente.

Via a mulher, que segundos depois revelou ser a ex-regente, confessando seus sentimentos. Pondo pra fora o peso que carregava.

_- M-me perdoe... E-eu...__  
__- ... Eu não lembrei...__  
__- N-Não lembrei da promessa... que fizemos quando nos reencontramos.__  
__- Deixei a ambição e o egoísmo me consumirem...__  
__- Deixei o orgulho e meu ego me conduzirem..._

Ajoelhou-se e soltou a garrafa, que foi levada pelas ondas.

_- Kh... Perdoe-me... Perdoe-me por tudo isto! Perdoe-me, Lance-oniichan!_

Acabou por chorar, olhando o céu.  
E sussurra algo, um pedido, um desejo.

Depois disso se retirou, andou até uma capela e entrou lá. Negai apenas observou aquilo em silêncio e sacou o livro, abrindo-o em uma página e desenhou aquela cena. Não tinha dado nome algum, apenas deixou por ali.

Seguiu de volta para sua casa.  
Após aquelas cenas tristes, percebeu logo as mudanças em sua terra.

Com o final do reinado de Yami, surgiu um novo regente. E este era ninguém mais ninguém menos que o próprio ministro novato, que misteriosamente encontrou um decreto no trono real. Ele achou que tinha sido escrito por Lance... Mas quando descobriram que ele se sacrificou pela irmã... Ficou claro que Yami quem assinara o termo que dizia:

_"Ministro Saigo,___

_Como um grande amigo meu e de meu irmão, Lance Kuroboshi, abdico o trono após o sacrifício feito pelo oniichan para você. Não há nenhum descendente da nossa família para assumir o comando do reino, portanto cabe a mim, princesa Yami Kuroboshi, escolher o próximo regente.___

_Apenas... Seja prudente e não deixe que o poder lhe suba a cabeça. Obrigada por tudo que nos fizeste até agora. E obrigada também por ter acolhido meu irmão quando a nossa madrasta o expulsou de casa.___

_Ass. Princesa Yami Kuroboshi."_

Ele não acreditara de início. Mas estava com a letra dela. Estava atrás de uma carta idêntica, porém alterava o remetente e não tinha a parte que falava de um sacrifício. Talvez ela fiz aquilo para despistar a morte do irmão e que mostrasse que estava arrependida de tudo que tinha feito.  
Porém descobriram que o gêmeo quem tinha ido em seu lugar. O que gerou mais ódio daqueles kuroboshianos... E nasceu a sede por vingança pela morte do serviçal.

No entanto, Saigo e aqueles que serviram a Kuroboshi sabiam que, na verdade, Lance fez aquilo por conta própria para salvá-la. E depois disso Yami havia desaparecido, sentindo-se culpada por ter perdido seu irmão.

...  
Passou algum tempo, a desenhista solitária vagava pela capital em busca de inspiração, para desenhar ou escrever algo. Nisso viu alguns monstrinhos... sendo torturados por crianças, as mesmas que já haviam sido confrontadas pelo Kuroboshi.

Os pequeninos já tinham noção de que ele havia morrido... Mas pensavam que humanos também renascessem e continuaram esperando por ele. Até o dado momento em que apareceram as crianças, desta vez o trio e o quinteto, unidos em um septeto.

Tinham crescido também. Agora eles eram Renamon, Tentomon, Lopmon, Falcomon, Coronamon, V-mon e Gomamon. (respectivamente) Mas eram dóceis, e faltava coragem para atacar os seus agressores.

Aquilo fervia seu sangue. Afinal, o que tinham contra aqueles seres? A jovem foi até lá, independente do que fosse lhe acontecer e perguntou:

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo com estas pobres criaturas?  
- Ah, você não está vendo? – respondeu um ruivo do quarteto – Mostrando a estas criaturas que não somos iguais para estarmos dividindo o mesmo espaço!  
- Isso, essas aberrações não tem direito de ficar aqui! – completou o mais novo do trio.

- E não adianta dizer que é o filho do rei, pois não iremos cair mais nessa! – disse o garoto do trio.  
- Também não adianta pedir ajuda pro serviçal já que ele está morto! – falou o moreno do quarteto.

- E quem disse que iria fazer isso? – respondeu, de forma serena e amigável.  
- Não vejo motivos para ser tão... levada ao nível de vocês.

Aproximou-se, mais. As criaturinhas sentiam emanar um calor da garota. Diferente do príncipe, suas formas de resolver conflitos eram... mais pacíficas.

- Não vejo motivos para torturá-los. Sabe o que dizem? Tudo que você faz a alguém volta em dobro.  
- Se algum dia precisarem de ajuda, e a única disponível for a deles... Acham que os monstrinhos iriam ajudá-los?  
- Não vejo motivos pra isso. Não lembram do que o rei pregava? Todos que habitam Kuroboshi têm seu espaço, seu devido lugar. "Amai os outros, independente de sua forma e cor".

Prosseguiu. Parando diante dos líderes do bando. Deu um olhar sério e caloroso, como se pudesse desferir um tapa em suas faces. Não foi preciso ataque físico, pois o golpe de Negai era mental. O famoso "tapa de luva na alma".

- Acho que se vocês não querem sentir culpa e remorso depois quando eles negarem ajudá-los seja lá no que precisarem...  
- Deveriam pedir desculpas a eles. E levar em suas consciências as palavras do rei Kuroboshi II!

-N-nós... E-entendemos... – responderam os sete em coro.  
- Ótimo. Agora peçam desculpas aos pobrezinhos e prometam que não irão mais fazer isso e que também irão repassar a mensagem aos demais. – ordenou a menina.  
- D-desculpem-nos! – se ajoelharam perante aos bichinhos.  
- Não... Não foi nada de grave... – Sorriram.

- Acho que todos nós podemos nos tornar amigos, não? – estendeu a pata a Renamon.  
- V-vocês... – tremia o mais velho do grupo, estendendo sua mão.  
- Não tenham medo... Eu sinto que estas criaturas são que nem nós. – Negai os confortou.

Nisso, apertaram as mãos. Outra energia surgiu dali, fazendo humanos e monstros sorrirem e saírem juntos. Sete crianças e sete criaturas.  
Ela ficou contente com aquele gesto... Abriu o livro e registrou aquela cena. Nomeou o desenho de "Yuujou", que significa "amizade".

Sempre que via alguma briga ou luta, ela se intrometia e apaziguava os lados. E ilustrava aquelas cenas alegres. Negai passou a ser chamada de "Pacificadora", seja pelas intervenções entre humanos contra monstros, seja humanos contra seus semelhantes (ou monstros contra si mesmos)

Aliás, graças a sua fama... Ela via-se obrigada de fugir. Pois depois de seus feitos, boa parte de pessoas começaram a procurá-la para ouvir conselhos, pedir favores, etc.

Mas não era ESSE RECONHECIMENTO que ela procurava. Não, ninguém sabia o nome dela direito! Nem sua paixão pela arte! Apenas conheciam a "Pacificadora" e não a desenhista Negai!

Com o passar do tempo ela não queria mais ser reconhecida. Nem como a jovem que apaziguava, nem como uma artista. Queria apenas paz. Paz e tempo para si mesma, para refletir, para filosofar.  
Para desenhar o que lhe apetecesse na cabeça.

E sua fuga levou-a para o cais. Onde conheceu uma capela, que tinha apenas algumas pessoas vivendo por lá. Uma delas era aquela que todos adorariam por as mãos pelo o fim que Lance levou – A princesa Yami.  
Outra delas se condenava pela morte da princesa de Gota Pura – a melhor amiga de Ai, Yorokobi.

E conheceu também algo que iria mudar seu ares. O cenário. Admirava o mar.  
Admirava a beleza do mundo, e queria conhecer mais sobre ele. Mais e mais. E retratar tudo no Yume.  
Um dia, Yorokobi e Yami avistaram a garota de cabelos morenos sentada na areia e esboçando algo. Aproximaram-se dela:

- Ei, que bonito desenho! – Yoro elogiou-a.  
- ... Obrigada... Mas creio que pouca gente compreenda o que isto significa. – respondeu a menina.  
- Então... O que é?  
- Não se deve entender, e sim sentir.  
- Desculpe, mas... – Yami interferiu – Isso me faz lembrar um lugar no qual eu e uma pessoa desejávamos ir.  
- Qual lugar, Yami-san? – perguntou Yorokobi.  
- Não sei se existe, mas... Ele e eu queríamos procurar por este lugar. Ter paz e tranqüilidade... De corpo e alma. Alcançar a felicidade.  
- Este lugar está lá. Basta você crer. A felicidade só é alcançada quando estiver em paz com o seu interior. – pronunciou a jovem desenhista.  
- Paz interior? – exclamou Yami e Yoro.  
- Todos neste mundo querem encontrar este lugar. Este paraíso. No entanto nem todos conseguem. Apenas os que estão tranqüilos em suas almas.  
- Você sempre vem aqui? – perguntou Yami.  
- Quase... Fico sozinha aqui às vezes, pensando como seriam os outros reinos... Kuroboshi é um lugar bonito, mas...  
- Mas...? – Yoro a olhou.  
- Adoraria ilustrar outros lugares.  
- Hm. Meu nome é Yorokobi. E esta é a Yami.  
A morena fitou a princesa: - Yami Kuroboshi?  
- Sim... – a jovem abaixou a cabeça.  
- ... Não sinto raiva de você. Não sinto raiva do que fez a nós.  
- N-Não?  
- Não. Pois eu te vi... naquele dia à margem da costa, deixando uma garrafa no oceano.  
- A viu antes? – indagou Yorokobi.  
- Sim. E também a ouvi. Aqui é calmo. Ouvi o que disseste enquanto via a garrafa sumir no horizonte. Arrependeu-se de teus pecados, certo?

Yami acenou a cabeça, em silêncio.

- Então não há razões para te odiar. Não há razões para isso. Merece perdão. Merece, pois se arrependeu dos seus crimes e atos.  
- E-então...  
- Meu nome é Negai. – apresentou-se.

Elas acabaram por ficar amigas.  
Ela, Yami e Yorokobi.

Passaram várias vezes juntas, na costa. Conversando, expressando o que sentiam.  
Aquilo as mantinham felizes. Três jovens que eram acompanhadas da sombra chamada 'solidão'.  
Não mais.

E dessa forma pararam de procurá-la. A "Pacificadora" havia desaparecido e quase ninguém mais se falava nisto.

...  
No início do terceiro ano, Saigo tinha problemas para acabar com as mágoas e feridas em outros países causadas pela Yami, o que significava decadência e falência de Kuroboshi.

Até surgir um rapaz, pele um pouco morena, cabelo moreno azul marinho curto, olhos amarelos... Que uma vez presenciou os feitos da "pacificadora" e contou ao príncipe.

E ele mandou chamá-la imediatamente, já que a situação era crítica. Os guardas saíram em sua busca e a encontraram-na no cais sozinha, pois as outras duas amigas tinham ido fazer seus afazeres na capela.

Um dos homens chegou nela e a cutucou em seu ombro:

- A senhorita por acaso era a tão falada "Pacificadora"?  
- Huh? – virou-se para o rapaz – Sim, mas não quero mais. Meu nome não é esse, minha vocação não é essa.  
- Desculpe-nos, mas vossa majestade gostaria de vê-la. – disse outro.  
- O príncipe? – exclamou.  
- Exatamente, ele insiste que compareça ao castelo.  
- Mas... Pra quê?  
- Ele apenas nos ordenou te encontrar – respondeu o guarda – Disse que precisa de sua ajuda.  
- M-Minha ajuda?  
- Por favor, não negue – pediu o outro moço – Saigo-sama... Pediu-lhe para entregar isto.

E deram-na um papiro. Desenrolou e leu. Era um pedido escrito pelo próprio. No comunicado o regente implorava pela sua ajuda para um assunto tanto sério e que não conseguia resolvê-lo, mas não ficava claro o que era.  
No final apenas dizia: _"Não tenha pressa, pense no assunto. Quando decidires, basta vir até o palácio."_

Deixaram-na lá, e comunicaram ao príncipe que tinham entregado seu recado.  
E ela pensou... Até que humildemente foi à tarde, no dia seguinte.

Diante do regente, ajoelhou-se como forma de respeito.

- Vossa majestade... Por que me chamaste? Ah, é uma honra em falar com vossa alteza pessoalmente.

- Por favor, não precisa ser tão formal assim... – sorriu a ela – Bem, ouvi dizer que você é quem anda apaziguando alguns conflitos entre criaturas e ou humanos, certo?

- Sim. Apenas prego o que foi ensinado ao antigo rei Kuroboshi II. Aqueles monstros não são tão diferentes de nós e...

- Não precisa contar tudo – encerrou aquele assunto.  
- Ah, perdão...  
- Preciso de sua ajuda. Para restabelecer a paz entre os demais reinos.  
- Uh? Como assim, senhor?  
- Quando a princesa Yami Kuroboshi, filha do rei Kuroboshi II, assumiu o trono...  
- Ah, a Yami-sama?  
- Sim. Ela causou desordem e desavença aos demais países, e também ao seu próprio reino.  
- Entendo...  
- Assim que o mandato dela terminou, com a morte de seu irmão em seu lugar para salvá-la da revolução, eu assumi o lugar como governante e tentei desfazer toda aquela bagunça que ela fez.  
- E não conseguiu, suponho...  
- Exatamente. Só pelo fato dela ainda estar viva. Mesmo que explicasse a eles do fato dela ter desaparecido após a execução do Lance... Eles ainda temem o seu retorno.  
- Por isso que me chamou aqui após ouvir sobre mim, suponho...  
- É. Preciso de um conselho seu...  
- Bom...

A menina começou a pensar. Olhou para o conselheiro, que ficava de pé ao lado direito do trono, e para o príncipe...  
Após chegar a uma conclusão, disse:

- Alteza, sinto lhe informar que desta forma não há como resolver. Mas não pode desistir disso.  
- Mas vejo que seus erros são nas tentativas de estabelecimento com todos os países ao mesmo tempo.  
- Creio eu que, se vossa majestade começasse apenas com os que Yami-sama mais prejudicou, o reino de Gakushoku e o de Gota Pura, possa convencer os demais depois.  
- Tendo mais aliados, mais fácil será apagar os mal feitos da princesa.

- Hm, talvez esteja certa... – comentou.  
- Infelizmente não tenho como sair para resolver isto agora... – suspirou.  
- Ainda há muito o que se fazer por aqui.

- Então... – disse ela – Poderia me enviar para um dos reinos! Falarei pessoalmente com eles, como sua porta-voz.  
- Explicarei tudo e darei o meu melhor para tentar apaziguar os países.

- Bem, é uma boa idéia... – Omoni olhou para Saigo.  
- Idem. Então... Sugiro que tente com Gakushoku primeiro. Foi por causa do príncipe Nesshin que a Yami ordenou devastar Gota Pura.  
- E eu poderia ir com ela, caso precise de um representante da corte para conseguir contato com Nesshin-san.  
- Ok, então você ficará encarregado disso, Omoni.

Ela sorriu e reverenciou-o outra vez. Agradeceu-o:

- Obrigada, vossa majestade. Prometo que não irei desapontá-lo.  
- A senhorita tem um nome, certo? Só ouvi "Pacificadora". – disse ele.  
- Negai, vossa alteza. – respondeu.  
- Negai? É um nome bonito para uma dama.  
- Obrigada. – agradeceu.  
- Bem... – começou Omoni – Creio que Nesshin tenha voltado para seu reino... Não acha que deveriamos tentar falar com ele... Ahn... Amanhã?

- Bom, do jeito que ele é... Talvez tenha encontrado o tal livro que procurava tanto – riu Saigo, recordando quando conheceu o monarca de Gakushoku – Acho que seria uma boa vocês irem visitá-lo amanhã.

- Amanhã? – arregalou os olhos a desenhista – Vossa alteza, eu poderia antes comunicar às minhas amigas sobre minha viagem? Para que elas não se preocupem com meu sumiço repentino?

- Claro que pode, acha que irei proibi-la de ver seus conhecidos e familiares? Não sou que nem a... Yami... Yami-sama era antes.  
- C-como assim? – indagou Omoni.  
- Foi ela quem me indicou ao trono. – sussurrou ao ministro, confiando aquele segredo – Porém não conte a ninguém, ouviu?  
- Certamente, Saigo-sama...  
- Thank you. Eu estou indo. – Negai reverenciou-os e se retirou.

Voltou imediatamente, entrando na capela e avistando uma freira idosa. Perguntou onde estavam suas amigas e a velhinha disse que tinham ido para a costa. Agradeceu pela informação e foi atrás delas.

Até ver... Yorokobi atrás de Yami, que estava de joelhos. Nas mãos e Yoro tinha um punhal, e ela tremia. Sem pensar suas vezes, Negai correu até lá. Pensou que a amiga estava louca... "Por que raios a Yoro-chan quer matar a Yami? Nós não éramos amigas?"

Mas parou ao ouvir as palavras de Yami. Não era a menina de cabelo castanho-claro que queria fazer aquilo, e sim Yami quem implorava por aquilo.

_"Mate-me. Não posso viver com esse fardo."__  
__" Ele se sacrificou por mim e eu nunca fiz nada a ele."__  
__"Ele sempre realizou meus desejos e eu nunca realizei os dele."__  
__"Não fui uma boa irmã. Não devia ter deixado-o morrer."_

Porém a coragem lhe faltava. Não podia assassinar a gêmea. Não queria.  
Assim que viram a morena ali, petrificada com a cena, preferiram não continuar.

Ela, por sua vez aproximou-se das colegas, tirou o punhal das mãos de Yoro e disse diretamente para Yami:

- Não faça o sacrifício de seu irmão ter sido em vão, ouviu?  
- Eu ouvi naquela noite, não parecia estar nem um pouco triste.  
- Pelo contrário, ele morreu em sua defesa. Queria que você continuasse sorrindo como sempre fez!  
- Acha que se matando irá resolver tudo que aconteceu há três anos atrás?  
- Não se resolve nada com a morte, apenas irá ser uma alma penada vagando por aí, sem ter paz eterna.

- N-Negai-chan... – a outra menina a olhou.  
- Eu não queria fazer isso... Eu não fiz porque... Não consigo.

- Quanto a você, Yorokobi...  
- Não deves atender a estes pedidos. Nenhum amigo verdadeiro mata o outro.  
- Nem se isso lhe custar a vida.

- Negai, eu... Eu peço perdão por isso... – Yami ajoelhou em seus pés.  
- Como... Como irei continuar em diante dessa forma?  
- Ele era tudo pra mim! Tudo! E deixei que isso acontecesse...  
- Mesmo ouvindo dele próprio que um dia o povo iria se enfurecer.

- Ele sabe que não fez por querer. Foi um erro o conselho ter antecipado sua coroação.  
- Assim como eu sei que você não tinha noção do que fazia. Coisa que quase ninguém pensa. Apenas te culparam, mas a culpa também foi deles.  
- Pois colocar uma pessoa tão jovem no poder e pressioná-la com os afazeres administrativos deve ter sido horrível e duro para você, princesa.

Ouvir aquilo a confortava. A Kuroboshi levantou-se e olhou para a amiga, e depois para a outra. E terminaram aquele evento sorrindo, aliviadas de não ter acontecido nada grave e trágico.  
Passado o susto, a desenhista anunciou:

_"Eu irei à Gakushoku em nome de vossa alteza para ajudá-lo a restabelecer os laços com os demais países e convencer o príncipe regente de que Kuroboshi tem um novo governante."__  
__"Não se preocupem comigo, o conselheiro irá também, dando suporte e como representante para que eu possa entrar na corte."_

A partiram no dia seguinte. Ao chegar à costa... Sentiu-se em outro mundo.  
Gakushoku era incrível. Desde suas florestas vívidas até a sua fabulosa população. Tanto ela quanto Omoni ficaram encantados com aquele paraíso, a terra do conhecimento. A terra das teorias, da ciência, da alquimia... Das mentes mais brilhantes do mundo!

...

- Alteza... Eu lhe asseguro que ela não está mais no poder! – persistia a valente menina – Saigo-sama foi nomeado por um monarca, após o fim do serviçal.

- Como posso ter certeza? – perguntava-a. O passado parecia ainda manchava o nome daquele reino.  
- Como posso ter certeza de que ela não irá mais matar outras pessoas? Destruir outros países? O que ela fez...

- Nesshin-sama... – fechou os punhos com força, e falou em um tom sério – Você mesmo viu, o reinado dela acabou! Quando o fiel súdito dela se sacrificou em seu nome, a mágoa e culpa por perdê-lo a fez se arrepender de tudo.  
- Eu a vi esses dias. Yami não é mais aquela que vocês tanto odeiam! Esqueçam-na! Deixem-na em paz, ela já pagou pelo que fez.  
- O garoto chamado Lance, o Servo do Mal, escolheu ir em seu lugar, em sua defesa.

O ruivo levantou uma sobrancelha. Como que ela sabia daquilo?  
E foi esta pergunta que a fez.

- Minha curiosidade me impulsionou a acompanhar o fim da monarquia Kuroboshi.  
- Depois de terem levado a "princesa" para o seu confinamento, antes de sua sentença...  
- Eu fui atrás, fiz a volta no prédio e esgueirei-me pela parede, até ouvir sua voz, porém não era o tom dela, e sim dele.  
- E foi assim que eu descobri. Lance se sacrificou por ela, pra protegê-la do povo.  
- Esse ato de honra e fidelidade à ela... Os seus últimos momentos...  
- A única coisa que ele queria é que ela fugisse e parassem de persegui-la! Não adianta mais temer, acabou tudo!  
- Yami Kuroboshi não merece sofrer mais do que ela já sofreu. Deixem-na.  
- Ainda acha que dá pra continuar temendo uma pessoa que perdeu o único que a defendia com unhas e dentes?

Todos não proferiram palavra alguma. Apenas ficaram pensativos. Pediu licença e saiu. Omoni a seguiu, e tentou acalmá-la. Estava nervosa. Afinal, Yami não era tão má assim.  
E não conseguia suportar ouvir coisas assim. Mas também sabia que não tinha como ficar em sua defesa.

A amiga quando estava no poder matou vários protestantes, deixou seus súditos na miséria... E ainda por cima devastou um reino. Só por um pedido de casamento negado.

Não tinha como provar que a princesa sofria pressão dos ministrantes e do conselho. Que foi uma atitude imatura deles terem antecipado tudo antes da hora certa.

Enquanto pensava, não percebeu aonde estava indo e acabou... indo parar na floresta. Perdida em seus pensamentos, assim que despertou para a realidade... Notou que estava longe da cidade. Longe do ministro... Estava em contato com a natureza.  
Sempre munida de seu inseparável Yume, Negai começou a admirar aquele momento a sós e rabiscou algo.  
Com cores vibrantes, principalmente verde em diversos tons, nomeou aquela imagem de "Nature".

Contente com o resultado, guardou o pequeno e seguiu por uma trilha que encontrou escondida por ali. Quando de repente ouviu vozes. Pensando em pedir informações, continuou ouvindo-as atentamente até encontrar suas fontes.

Nisso ela viu... Um garoto e um lobo.

- O que exatamente você veio fazer aqui? – perguntou o lupino.  
- Aah... Quero fazer uma torta ao sensei, Okami. – sorriu, enquanto colhia algumas maçãs e as colocava numa cesta – Faz tanto tempo que... Estamos juntos e quase nunca o retribui pela segunda chance.

- Segunda... chance? – Negai se escondeu no momento que os viu e passou a espioná-los.

- ... Sinto cheiro de um humano. – notificou Okami.  
- Um humano? Não seria o Warlock?  
- Não, está bem... – dirigiu-se até uns arbustos e apanhou-a – AQUI!

- AAAAAAAAH! UM LOBO QUE FALA! SOCORRO! – berrou ela.  
- Okami! Ponha-a no chão! – ordenou o menino.  
- Mas ela estava nos espionando!  
- Não interessa, ela é só uma jovem!  
- U-Uh, q-quem é você? – perguntou.  
- ... A solte, por favor. – ignorou-a.  
- Ok, ok... Olha lá o que o Warlock vai dizer. – resmungou o lobo, soltando a menina.  
- Você está bem? Perdoe esse troglodita do Okami... Ele não sabe ser gentil.  
- ... E-estou... – respondeu ela – Você me parece familiar.  
- Err... Nunca te vi antes.  
- Por acaso... Já esteve em minha terra, Kuroboshi?  
- ... Não. – fitou Okami e disse – Vamos pra casa, acho que isso já é suficiente.  
- Ok. – acenou positivamente.

Deram três passos e ouviram a jovem.

- ESPERA! Eu estou perdida! Perdi-me do conselheiro real Omoni-san!  
Ele se virou a ela: - Está perdida?  
- Sim...  
- ... Okami, eu irei ajudá-la a encontrar o conselheiro... por favor, volte para o castelo com as maçãs e avise ao sensei que vou demorar um pouco.  
- Olha lá o que o Warlock-sama vai dizer hein? – resmungou outra vez, pegando a cesta das mãos do menino.

Okami voltou para os aposentos de Warlock enquanto aquele rapaz, cabelo bordô puxado para um lilás/azul no comprimento dos ombros e bagunçado com olhos cor de mel, a conduziu pela mata. No caminho ela sentia algo familiar nele... Talvez os olhos ou a forma dele agir feito um nobre... Ou fosse apenas impressão sua. Mas não, ela não queria ficar no silêncio, algo a incomodava.

- Uh... Moço? Eu mal me apresentei... Me chamo Negai, sou de Kuroboshi.  
- Hm, percebi pela sua postura – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do trajeto.  
- E o senhor? Qual seu nome? Você é daqui?  
- Kiseki. Sim, eu moro aqui.  
- Sério? É que você me lembra alguém do meu país...  
- Semelhanças existem, minha cara.  
- Ei, quem era aquele lobão? Ele é seu amigo? É o mestre dele?  
- Aquele troglodita é o Okami. Bem, não somos "tão" amigos assim. Não, o mestre dele é o meu sensei.  
- Sensei? Você é aprendiz?  
- Er... Sim e, por que me perguntas tanto? *gota*  
- Ah... Eh... Eto... É que eu sinto uma aura familiar em você.  
- Aura? – parou e a olhou – Como assim?

- Bem, de tanto ler e refletir sobre as teorias criadas pelos grandes pensadores deste reino... Cheguei a uma conclusão de que todos os seres vivos possuem uma aura própria, que os diferencia dos demais.  
- Mesmo que elas possam sofrer mudanças mutuamente, há um determinado fragmento delas que serve como identificação...  
- Interessante, não?

- Ah... O sensei já tinha falado disso antes... – ficou um pouco impressionado. Voltaram a caminhar e seguiram com a conversa.  
- Então você acha que minha aura é familiar?

- Sim. Me lembra de uma pessoa que... Morreu no lugar de outra, por fidelidade.  
- Hm... Quem?  
- Você não deve saber quem é... Bem, era um serviçal de nossa antiga regente, a princesa Yami Kuroboshi.  
- ... – fitou-a novamente.

- Você... Me lembra o servo da princesa Yami. Mas ele foi executado no lugar dela...  
- Não sinto ódio dos Kuroboshi... Acho que a princesa sofria pressão.  
- Era jovem demais para comandar um reino inteiro sozinha...  
- E pelo que parece, ele era a única pessoa...  
- Que ficava ao seu lado, por mais que fosse obrigado a cometer crimes...  
- Ela está sozinha agora. Sinto pena dela. Eu e Yorokobi, uma outra menina que conheci no cais.  
- Também acabei descobrindo por mim mesma o motivo de tanta fidelidade a ela...  
- Suponho que aquele garoto era o irmão desaparecido dela. Pois eu ouvi suas últimas palavras, "Se você é má... Eu também sou, pois tenho o mesmo sangue correndo através de mim.".  
- Fez sentido... A extrema lealdade... Era o seu gêmeo. E pensar que aquela mulher cruel, a rainha-madrasta deles, mentiu sobre sua morte.

Ficou surpreso. Como uma garota a par da idade dele conseguia ter um raciocínio daqueles? Não, ele pensou outra vez e notou uma pequena diferença: Ela aparentava ter quinze anos. Ele tinha dezesseis.  
Parou, e ela consequentemente também.

- Por que parou? Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou ela, preocupada.  
- ... Negai... Se eu te contar... Promete que guardará como nosso segredo?  
- Claro... Mas o que é?  
- Eu sou o servo da Yami. Seu irmão gêmeo que "morreu" na guilhotina.  
- C-como você...  
- Warlock, um mago bondoso... Me salvou. Meu ato o convenceu que eu merecia uma segunda chance.  
- Isso é...  
- Meu sacrifício pela proteção de Yami... Foi a prova que de eu me arrependi dos meus crimes. Eu merecia aquele fim, mas ele negou. Warlock disse que não poderia deixar-me morrer ali. Além disso, me arrependi profundamente do que tinha feito. E mereci essa nova oportunidade.  
- Eu vejo isso... – sorriu.  
- Me tornei seu aprendiz. E também mudei minha aparência para que ninguém mais viesse atrás de mim. O servo da Kuroboshi está morto. Eu sou o novo Lance agora... Ou melhor, Kiseki.  
- Lance... Antes se chamava Lance Kuroboshi, né?  
- Ainda me chamo... Mas não sou como antes. Me tornei uma pessoa boa.  
- Sim, eu vejo isso... Sua aura está mais calma, mais pura. Antes era obscura, fria... Fico feliz que tenha mudado.  
- ... Como ela está? Não a procuraram mais? Está viva? – já que tinha revelado sua identidade, foi a vez dele interrogá-la.  
- Calma, Lance. Ela está bem. Mora em uma capela junto de Yoro-chan. Porém se culpa pela sua morte... E já tentou se matar também.  
- T-Tentou? – arregalou os olhos, espantado.  
- Mas a Yoro-chan não o fez. Ela não consegue. Não posso contar a ela? Talvez isto a faça se sentir mais livre.  
- Não... Para aquele continente eu fui executado. Não quero ter problemas...  
- Nem lhe fazer um retrato?  
- Isso é loucura... E a deixará mais atormentada ainda.  
- Se ela continuar assim... irá se suicidar. O desespero tomou sua mente.  
- ... Se tivesse como... Se tivesse como dizer a ela, mas somente ela soubesse que eu estou vivo...  
- ... Ah! E se ela viesse para cá? – deu um salto, tendo esta idéia.  
- Iriam suspeitar. Por que raios ela viria para outro continente?  
- Não irei avisar a ela que está vivo. Mas a trarei até você.  
- Hm...?  
- Direi que conheci um jovem e ele deseja conhecê-la. Apenas espere, lhe avisarei de alguma forma, daqui a três dias, assim que o conselheiro e eu retornarmos ao porto.  
- Avisará? Como pretende trazê-la até aqui? – perguntou, curioso.  
- Lhe enviarei uma carta. Mas como eu não sou muito boa com palavras, pedirei que a Yoro-chan a escreva para mim. Te asseguro, Yami virá.  
- ... Por que está fazendo isto?  
- Eu gosto de ajudar os outros. Faz parte da minha filosofia de vida. Yami deverá vir numa balsa... Talvez a primeira da manhã... Yoro-chan e eu cuidaremos de tudo, você verá.  
- Ainda não acredito que... V-você mal me conhece e... Quer me ajudar.  
- Ah... É difícil explicar isso. Eu sinto que devo fazer o que é certo. Não quero que minha amiga continue triste. Se o irmão dela está vivo... Ela tem de reencontrá-lo. Ela aprendeu com seus erros e merece uma segunda chance.

"Segunda chance"

Mesma coisa que o mago tinha lhe dito. No entanto saiu das lembranças e mais uma vez a questionou:

- Não entendo... Como irão colocar minha irmã em uma balsa sem que a percebam?  
- É difícil explicar, só vendo para acreditar. – riu.

Logo ouviu-se a voz do conselheiro. Tinham continuado até a saída da floresta.

- Ah! É a voz do Omoni-san! – exclamou.  
- Hm, então é por aqui que você deve ir. Até mais.  
- Kiseki, ne? Foi um prazer em te conhecer. Só provou que o povo estava errado. Tens um coração leal e bondoso.  
- Uh... O-obrigado – corou.  
- Até algum dia, Kiseki-kun – beijou seu rosto e saiu correndo, em direção da voz de Omoni.  
- A-até... – observou-a sumir, enquanto parecia não acreditar naquilo. Uma jovem de sua terra natal que... Não era como os demais. Simplesmente, ela era diferente deles.

...  
As negociações continuaram. Até que no terceiro dia, Nesshin decidiu esquecer o passado, perdoar Yami pela suas atitudes e reafirmar aliança com o reino kuroboshiano. Isso graças à persistência de Negai e Omoni. Três dias era o prazo máximo dado pelo regente Saigo, que depositava toda sua fé naqueles dois.

Retornaram. E acompanhados também. Nesshin quis visitar Saigo e até ver como andavam as coisas. Pelo que o conselheiro dizia, Kuroboshi não era mais o conhecido "reino da maldade e da discórdia". Enquanto o Omoni e o monarca se dirigiam para o castelo, Negai dava início ao seu plano.

Foi à capela, pediu para ver as duas companheiras e então as pediu que lhe encontrassem na costa, para conversarem.  
Esperou lá até o dado momento em que as avistou. Reuniram-se e a conversa iniciou-se.

- Yami-chan, Estive em um outro reino e acabei por conhecer um jovem.  
- Um jovem? – perguntou-a.  
- E este jovem ouviu falar de ti.  
- Um jovem de outro reino ouviu falar da Yami-chan? – indagou Yoro.  
- Sim. E este jovem adoraria te conhecer.  
- Conhecer-me? – exclamou a princesa.  
- Sim. Eu lhe enviarei uma mensagem. Yoro-chan poderia me ajudar a escrevê-la?  
- Claro, Negai-chan.  
- Yami-chan, ele ficará feliz em te conhecer – sorriu a menina.  
- M-mas... Por que este garoto quer me conhecer?  
- É, por que, Negai-chan? – Yoro também estava meio curiosa.  
- É difícil explicar, só vendo para acreditar – deu um pequeno sorriso.

De fato, as três eram amigas e unidas. Aquele ocorrido do outro dia foi apagado rapidamente de suas memórias.

Assim que terminaram, a desenhista puxou Yoro para um canto e contou a ela, mas pediu que guardasse segredo de todos, e que não falasse nada a Yami.

Contou que havia encontrado o jovem servo vivo, morando no outro continente.  
E que ele havia sido salvo por um mago bondoso, que o concedeu uma segunda chance depois que se arrependeu do que tinha feito.

Elas, as duas meninas, escreveram a carta e enviaram.  
A carta continua a escrita da jovem de olhos verdes, que era mais habilidosa na escrita.  
Assim que terminaram, enviaram-na. E entregaram às pressas ao mensageiro, para que a entregassem ao menino.  
Para que chegasse rapidamente a ele, Negai informou que era urgente... Por isso o rapaz saiu às pressas para entregar a mensagem.

E chegou.A recebeu no mesmo dia até. Continua o horário exato da balsa. Mas tinha problema... Como ir até lá sem que percebessem? Revolveria isso com calma até amanhã.

...  
O Sol ainda estava escondido atrás das nuvens quando um leve toque em seu ombro foi sentido. A princesa acordou lentamente e virou para o lado, vendo apenas uma imagem turva. Ouviu esse indivíduo chamá-la e trinta segundos depois identificou quem era.

- Yoro-chan? Por que... me acordaste tão cedo?  
- Não perguntes. Levante-se rápido antes que perca o barco.  
- Eh?  
- Negai-chan está lá embaixo distraindo-os! É nossa chance! Vamos, vamos!

Aprontou suas coisas e puxou a garota pelo braço. Desceram as escadas que levava aos dormitórios e correu para fora de lá.  
Assim que chegaram, as duas passaram de fininho por trás do homem com quem Negai falava. Aquele seria o responsável pela exportação de produtos para Gakushoku, e também a pessoa que iria "indiretamente" dar uma força a ela para chegar ao seu destino.

Sem perder tempo, a Kuroboshi saltou pra dentro da balsa e escondeu-se dentro do pequeno barco salva-vidas, com sua bagagem colocada pela outra dama.  
Em seguida, Yorokobi discretamente sinalizou para a morena despachar o homem e sair normalmente, sem levantar suspeitas.

E assim fizeram. Agradeceu-o pela atenção e foi para a direita, enquanto a outra cúmplice do plano fugia pela esquerda.

O condutor da balsa não suspeitou de nada, entrou em seu barco e partiu navegando para o outro reino.

As duas se juntaram na costa depois que o transporte estava no meio do mar e acenaram sorridentes e felizes, pois a surpresa que ela teria seria algo... Inexplicável.


	10. Reencontros

_- "A primeira balsa do dia, as da oito e meia..."... Hmm..._

Voltava a checar a correspondência. Como faria para chegar ao porto sem que ninguém o percebesse?  
Era uma tarefa difícil. Mas pra quem conseguiu encarar uma guilhotina e sair de lá vivo (também, graças ao Warlock, claro...), o Kuroboshi colocava a cabeça pra raciocinar.

Seus planos nunca falharam. Tanto que o seu último, que foi o seu sacrifício, ocorreu perfeitamente. Passou pela sua gêmea e ninguém tinha duvidado. Ninguém mesmo!

Com exceção daquela garota estranha, Negai, que questionou todos os eventos. Parecia querer investigar a fundo aquele caso... Algo a impulsionava a querer saber mais e mais.

Porém seu momento de gênio dos planos foi interrompido com um leve chamado. Ah, era a voz adorável de...

- Hein? – o aprendiz olhou para trás, vendo uma cena um tanto estúpida e bizarra: O lupino na forma "humana", cantarolando enquanto organizava o seu lado do quarto.

- Lance-kun, poderia fazer o favor de ir pensar em outro lugar? – esboçou um sorriso.

Não dava pra conter o riso. E logo o garoto soltou um. Por conseqüência recebeu um rosnado e um insulto:

- Ô destrambelhado, saia IMEDIATAMENTE que eu estou arrumando, ok? Vai pensar na vida ou "seja lá o que for" em outro canto!  
- Tá, tá! Já tou saindo! – e zarpou pra fora do quarto.

Desceu as escadas e foi para a biblioteca. Voltou a olhar para o papel e não percebeu que tinha mais alguém lá.

- Ok... O que faço agora...

Ouviu o virar de uma página de algum livro e desviou sua atenção para sua frente. Viu o mago Warlock ocupado, lendo certo livro, mas este não era de magia.

- Ah? Sensei? O que está procurando? – perguntou o curioso.  
- Hm? – olhou por cima da lente dos óculos e viu o rapaz ali – Ah, Lance-kun. Estou apenas revisando anotações antigas... E comparando-as com as atuais, todas do mesmo assunto.  
- E posso perguntar do que se trata?  
- Bem, talvez seja um pouco confuso para você... Mas são estudos, experimentos e teorias sobre existência de outras dimensões, mundos paralelos.  
- Dimensões? O que seria isso, huh?

- Como que irei te explicar de uma forma simples e eficaz? *gota* – levou sua mão direita até a testa.  
- É como... Como se fosse um outro mundo, porém com certas diferenças, algumas semelhanças...  
- E... tempos que podem variar com o nosso, ou ser a par.  
- Podem também possuir outros habitantes, serem mais inteligente que nós ou primitivos, bem mais antiquados.

- Também não poderia ser uma variante do nosso próprio tempo, gerando diversos futuros que teremos contato apenas com um deles e os demais só serão considerados por nossa mente como "imaginação"? – supôs Lance.

- C-como é que... – o bruxo ficou boquiaberto.  
- É só uma coisinha que fiquei pensando depois de ler um de seus livros...  
- P-pensou nisso? – ainda estava em choque.  
- Eh... Eu acabei decorando isso e repetindo. Até que é fácil entender essas coisas, não?

Capotou. Antes pensara que o Kuroboshi tivesse MESMO pensado numa teoria.  
Mas ficou claro que... Ele apenas decorou o que estava escrito.  
Por um lado, isso era bom. A memória dele era incrível... Mas nem tão boa assim...

Quando praticava as magias... Ou errava alguma palavra, ou confundia a ordem dos encantamentos... Ou esquecia ALGUMA sentença.

Muitas vezes os feitiços atrapalhados do garoto não surtiam efeito ou explodiam na cara do "assistente" designado pelo mestre.

- SEU... GAROTO BURRO! O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ ERROU AGORA? – bufou enquanto corria atrás do servo.  
- MAI BAD! – fugia da criatura gigantesca que estava querendo retalhá-lo com suas garras – !

Precisa-se dizer quem era?

- OKAMI, PARE DE CORRER ATRÁS DO MENINO! – esbravejava MiyaShurimon.  
- Lance... DÁ PRA SE CONCENTRAR ANTES DE TUDO?

E o moreno... Apenas fazia um facepalm e dizia sua frase costumeira:

- Dragon Hu, dai-me paciência!

O tempo passou. Passou e ele foi controlando-o. Fez seu treino, o café, arrumou a casa...  
Quando marcou no relógio de pêndulo antigo oito horas... O menino desapareceu.

Onde ele foi? Receber aquela que sonhava em reencontrar algum dia. Aquela que era fiel, e ainda é...

Chegou lá e escondeu-se atrás de alguns caixotes para a exportação. Espiava cautelosamente o movimento do cais, esperando com certa ansiedade em revê-la.

Esperou e esperou. O rapaz dava umas rápidas olhadas no relógio do porto... Mas nada.  
O barco que vinha pela rota marítima Kuroboshi - Gakushoku não aparecia.  
Continuou ali, quietinho e contendo sua saudade. Algumas lembranças vinham em sua cabeça, mesmo assim concentrou-se ali... Ali, naquela plataforma onde via os barcos de fora do continente.  
Quando deu oito e meia... Lembrou-se de que se ficasse sumido por muito tempo todos do castelo dariam conta de sua falta e ficaram preocupados. Graças a isso retornou.

Passado uns minutos, chegou tal balsa. Exatamente às 08h55min. Houve um problema e tiveram de voltar. A sorte da antiga regente foi que não a perceberam ali, escondida no barco salva-vidas.  
Logo que ancoraram no porto, ela saltou fora. O mais rápido que podia, para que não a vissem... E seguiu em direção da floresta, para que não a identificassem.

Suas roupas eram normais. Nada mais "extravagante" ou "nobre", era apenas um vestido acinzentado com branco e um laço rosado no peito e uma fita da mesma cor na cintura. Sapatos comuns, sem salto. Era definitivamente uma garota normal e não mais a riquíssima monarca.

Prosseguiu na sua fuga, desaparecendo pelo deslumbrante verde da flora do reino Gakushoku.

...

- Que apetitooooooooso! Ai, Lance-kun... Dessa forma você vai roubar o cargo de cozinheiro do Okami! – elogiou a sentinela enquanto desfrutava do almoço, feito pelo garoto.

Estavam todos reunidos na mesa na sala de jantar, que estava repleta de variados pratos.  
Além de algumas frutas, doces e alguns sucos naturais.

- Uh... Disponha – deu um sorriso tímido – É que... eu aprendi a cozinhar quando fui abrigado por algumas pessoas... E depois, quando me tornei servo da Yami-chan, continuei praticando e... Fazia as refeições de minha mestra.

- Só que você não precisa agir como se fosse empregado... – notificou Warlock – Não é necessário fazer todas as tarefas dos outros.

- Ah, mas eu faço por costume... E para retribuir pelo que me fizeste antes. Pensei que iria morrer, mas você apareceu e me deu uma nova oportunidade!  
- É, e ele cozinha qualquer coisa... Ao contrário do Okami que promete, mas não cumpre! – Miya desferiu uma indireta ao lupino.  
- EI! – bufou o lobo – E eu tenho culpa de você falar esses nomes esquisitos aí?  
- Não acho esquisito "Boeuf bourguignon"... – comentou Lance.  
- Ah claro, Então o que é isso ô mestre cuca?  
- Carne de músculo cozida com molho de vinho tinto, cebolinhas e champignons.  
- É isso? Então por que não dizer isso logo? Tem de complicar tudo? – olhou para a garota de cabelo violeta.  
- Ahn, Okami... – interrompeu o cozinheiro – Deixa de encrencar, vai! Eu fazia isso pra minha princesa... E também "Raclette", "Choucroute garnie", "Crêpe"...  
- Tá, tá! CHEGA de nomes estranhos! Só quero pensar em encher a pança!  
- Ai, esse troglodita só sabe dar vexame... – sussurrou a guardiã ao aprendiz, que acenou positivamente a cabeça, concordando.

Terminado o almoço, lá foi ele lavar a louça. Recebeu uma ajudinha de MiyaShurimon devido à quantidade de pratos, talheres e recipientes para lavar.

Depois disso, saiu para pegar um ar fresco e observar o jardim. Até que viu estranhos olhos em um arbusto. Curioso, foi lá:

- Oi! - sorriu, olhando para um par de olhos nos arbustos – Não tenha medo, não irei te machucar!  
- O-oi... – a criatura saiu do esconderijo, era uma Black Tailmon – V-você...  
- Não tenha medo... Ah, sua pata... – o menino olhou diretamente para a pata esquerda da gata, que possuía um espinho.  
- N-não me toque... h-humanos não são m-muito gentis...  
- Heh, eu não sou tão "humano" assim.  
- C-como assim?  
- Bem... eu sou aprendiz de um mago... isso me faz meio "feiticeiro", não?  
- M-mas...  
- E eu também não tenho essa aparência... Eu a alterei para que ninguém descobrisse minha verdadeira identidade.  
- C-como?  
- ... Eu era um serviçal de uma princesa, que se passou por ela para salvá-la da morte. Porém eu fui salvo por um mago bondoso, mas as pessoas do meu reino pensam que eu estou morto.  
- S-sério...?  
- Aham. E eu vim morar com ele. Ah, meu nome é Lance, porém passei a ser chamado de Kiseki para não levantar suspeitas.  
- Oh... E-eu... Eu sou Black Tailmon...  
- Prazer – sorriu outra vez.  
- Uh... K-Kiseki-san... Já que… Já que você...  
- Hm? Claro que posso tirar esse espinho da sua pata. Se deixar.  
- Por favor... Isso está doendo muito!  
- Ok!

Removeu o espinho delicadamente, tirou um lenço de seu bolso e enfaixou a mão dela, que ronronou em retribuição. Despediu-se dele e saiu andando pela floresta.  
E ele voltou ao lugar onde estava lendo um livro qualquer abaixo de uma árvore a dois metros do castelo.  
A leitura agradável logo o fez cair no sono, voltando a ter sonhos com aquela pessoa que aguardava. O seu reencontro pareceria muito mais emocionante do que o primeiro, quando tinham nove anos.

...  
Ela corria, mas não conseguia sair daquele matagal todo. Sua energia estava quase acabando e suas forças diminuíam a cada passo dado. Não havia comido nada desde que tinha descido em terra firme. Sentia-se tonta, e também trêmula.

Quando não agüentou mais, tropeçou em seus pés e caiu de joelhos. Desmaiou em seguida.

Seu corpo ficou ali, a beira do final da trilha que levava para o castelo, mas não sabia da existência dele. Não sabia aonde ir, apenas ouviu de Negai que o tal jovem iria recebê-la.  
Inconsciente, a princesa de Kuroboshi começara a ver algo em sua mente. Um borrão num ambiente todo branco. Essa incógnita esticava sua mão para ela.  
Aproximou-se sem saber ao certo quem seria... Até a imagem ficar um pouco ajustada.

Só viu um sorriso. Aquele que via desde pequena. Aquela pessoa era...

Ao se aproximar mais, ouviu outras vozes. De uma mulher e de um homem.  
Não, ela não tinha morrido. E as vozes eram diferentes.

Poderia ter sido largada ali mesmo, até ter o seu fim... Mas...  
Milagres acontecem.

...  
A sentinela e o garoto-lobo encontraram-na a tempo. Levaram para dentro e avisaram Warlock e o seu adormecido pupilo. Este último despertara com o cutucar em seu ombro, abrindo seus olhos lentamente e vendo a face de Miya embaçada.  
Mal a ouvia... Apenas a frase:

_"Lance-kun! Rápido! Apareceu uma estranha garota e ela... Ela inconscientemente está repetindo seu nome!"_

O que o fez dar um salto e sair em disparada para onde estava tal moça.  
Entrou sem pedir, abriu a porta sem bater. Esperava que fosse ela. Pedia que fosse...  
Desejava do fundo de seu coração.

E assim que parou na sala de estar... Viu um indivíduo repousando no sofá.  
Sonhando. Sonhando com algo que queria tanto recuperar.

E em sua cabeça a gêmea tentava alcançá-lo. Mas não conseguia. Algo a impedia de se aproximar, de pegar em sua mão.  
Nessas tentativas ouviu uma voz familiar. Alguém estava chamando-a. Parou de esticar seu braço para tocar na palma da figura assim que percebeu que não era ela quem a chamava.

_"Yami-chan! Yami-chan!"__  
__"Acorde! Yami! Acorde!"_

Vinha de outro lugar. O que a fez despertar do sonho...  
E ver com seus próprios olhos... Olhos iguais aos seus.

Aquele rosto... Quanto tempo não o via? O rapaz não pode conter sua saudade e a abraçou fortemente, como se a tivesse perdido antes.  
Ela, confusa com aquilo, largou-se dele espantada.

- Você está bem! Eu... Eu estive pensando em você este tempo todo! Queria te reencontrar, mas...  
- Espera aí! Quem é você? – interrogou ela.  
- Não se lembra de mim, Yami-chan?  
- Nunca te vi antes! É o jovem que a Negai me falou?  
- Sim. Mas não me reconhece?  
- Te reconhecer? Como assim?  
- Mudei muito? Não se lembra?  
- Lembrar... Estou tentando... A única coisa que me lembro foi ouvir ela dizer...  
- É difícil explicar, só vendo para acreditar. – riu.  
- ... Não entendi ainda. Poderia parar de gracinha? Eu... Eu estou assustada já. Como um garoto da minha idade pode querer me conhecer depois de tudo que fiz?  
- Só se este garoto ter vivido ao teu lado, Yami-chan.  
- NÃO, ESPERA! NÃO ME DIGAS QUE...  
- Haha, É uma longa história, irmã.  
- "irmã"? É... É você? Lance-oniichan?  
- O seu querido irmão gêmeo – sorriu.

Ela JAMAIS esperava vê-lo outra vez.  
Ela o viu na guilhotina. Ela viu a execução.

- COMO... COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ VIVO?  
- Tenha calma... Está surpresa? É algo bem espantoso mesmo, nem eu acreditei.  
- Mas... mas... – ela o abraçou com todas suas forças, derramando lágrimas de felicidade.  
- Yami-chan...  
- Eu... Eu te peço perdão pelo que te fiz! Pelos problemas que eu te arranjei!  
- Não precisa pedir perdão, eu sei que não fizeste aquilo por mal, só não sabia como administrar um reino assim... Tão jovem.  
- Mesmo que diga isto, eu te peço perdão por tudo!  
- Calma, minha princesa... Agora está tudo bem. Está tudo em paz. – sorriu a ela.

Logo depois explicou a ela tudo que aconteceu.  
Explicou quem havia o salvado. Falou o que aprendeu com esta pessoa.  
E principalmente, que havia se arrependido do que tinha feito.

Depois disso, o jovem aprendiz de Warlock tentou convencer ao bruxo que deixasse a menina ficar. E ela, por vontade própria, pediu que também lhe ensinasse assim como ele ensinava ao seu irmão. O mago não recusou, depois de ter ouvido as confissões de Yami.  
Finalmente... A felicidade deles havia retornado.  
Estar ao lado do outro, agora não mais presos em um castelo com aquela pressão toda, era o que queriam.

...  
- Sensei! Ela pode ficar? Ela não tem pra onde ir e nem sabe aonde foi parar a família...  
- Huh? Ela? – exclamou o mestre.  
- É, a Black Tailmon!

Passado alguns dias, ele a reencontrou de novo enquanto colhia frutas para uma sobremesa favorita de Yami. A gatinha estava atirada em um canto... No mesmo que sempre ficava. Solitária, o Kuroboshi a pegou pela pata e a levou para o castelo.  
Onde pediria para que pudesse ficar. E convidou-a para morar com eles também.

- Bem... eu nunca tive monstro algum neste castelo antes... Com exceção de Okami e Miya... Mas eles são híbridos...  
- Ah, por favor! Ela é minha amiga! – disse o pupilo.  
- Ahn... Lance... E quanto a opinião dela?  
- Eu a convidei e ela aceitou.  
- Eu... eu não tenho família. Fui abandonada e maltratada na cidade... – contou a gata.  
- Ah, por favor! Ela não pode continuar sofrendo na mão dessas pessoas más! – implorou Lance.  
- Eu... Eu concordo com você, Lance... Está bem, ela pode ficar.  
- Obrigado, sensei! – abriu um grandioso sorriso, idem à felina. Logo saiu mostrando a casa para a nova parceira.

Os dias passaram, e Kiseki fazia mais e mais amigos monstros desabrigados... E os levava para a morada. Todos começaram a se dar bem com os outros moradores, mas o único que eles tinham confiança era no ex-serviçal. Para as criaturas, Lance era um "escolhido".

Foi quando perguntou a sua grande amiga Black Tailmon... Do por que deles o chamarem assim. E ela explicou-o: "És o humano escolhido para fazer elos com nós"  
Nisso, lembrou daquele papo sobre dimensões e mundo paralelos que seu professor estudava e...

- Sensei! Estive pensando se... Sobre aquele seu estudo sobre a existência de outros mundos ou dimensões...  
- Hm?  
- Será que... existe em algum deles um... Um elo entre humanos e monstros? Como se fosse parceiros...  
- Parceiros?  
- É, é... Parceiros, um elo de amizade entre monstros e humanos. Parceria, equipe.  
- Não sei, talvez exista...  
- ... A Black Tailmon tinha dito que eu... Hm, sou um... escolhido.  
- Hein?  
- Humano escolhido... que faz elos com monstros...  
- Isso existe...?  
- Han... Acho que sim... Eu consigo conversar com eles normalmente, sem que um tenha medo do outro. Como se fossemos... Ahn... iguais.  
- Hm...  
- Ah! Licença... Está quase na hora do chá!  
- Mas, você não tinha preparado tudo já?  
- Para a virada do ano sim, mas não o lanche de agora! – retirou-se, indo para a cozinha.

Aquele ano terminou com muitos sorrisos, novos amigos, novas descobertas e tudo.  
Via-se apenas alegria naquele castelo. Irmãos de um passado negro que conseguiram redimir de seus pecados.  
Estavam vivendo longe de Kuroboshi. Longe do passado aterrorizante que tiveram.

Finalmente tinham a paz e tranqüilidade que tanto buscaram.

Até um certo dia...  
No 3º mês daquele novo ano...

Nuvens negras se acumulavam no céu. Tudo tornava-se escuro e tenebroso... Começava até a descolorir o cenário, tornando-o monocromático e deprimente.

- Não perceberam como este mundo se tornou um caos? – perguntou o grande mago, observando a paisagem pela janela da sala de estar.

Os irmãos Kuroboshi, sentados em uma poltrona e comendo alguns biscoitos feitos pelo próprio Lance, focaram sua atenção no jovem rapaz.

- Como assim, sensei? – falou o garoto.  
- Não entendi... – comentou a irmã.

- Está cinza... Monocromático. – virou-se para os irmãos – Como se algo tivesse o contaminado.  
- Não parece?

- Ahn... Até que percebi umas nuvens negras ultimamente, sensei. Mas não entendi ainda...  
- Parece que o tempo está nublado e virá uma tempestade...

- Não, não é tempestade... É outra coisa. – respondeu Warlock, um tanto sério.  
- Tenho a impressão que... Alguém libertou todos os males aprisionados na caixa...  
- Mas não entendo... Aquela caixa foi selada no oceano negro do mundo sombrio...  
- Ao menos que... alguém tenha sido atraído para lá, pela portadora da caixa...

- Eh? Que caixa, sensei?  
- Lembro-me que quando éramos pequenos, no nosso aniversário de dez anos...  
- Yami-chan e eu encontramos uma mulher estranha, com olhos roxos medonhos!  
- Lance... Abriu a caixa que ela segurava. – Yami encurtou toda a história.

O feiticeiro se aproximou deles, ainda sério.

- Ahn? Aquela é a tal caixa que se referiu sensei? – indagou o aprendiz.  
- Lance, sabe por que fui à Kuroboshi três anos atrás?

- Três anos atrás? Fala daquela época que me salvaste da morte?  
- Hm... não...

- Pois bem... Eu fui encontrar o foco das trevas.  
- E pressenti uma aura negra... Vinda de duas crianças.  
- ... Sabe por que te salvei, Lance?

- Ehh... Tinha outra razão além de ter me arrependido dos meus crimes?  
- Pensei que era só isso... Isso foi até um milagre... ser poupado da morte e ter uma nova chance de corrigir meus erros, recomeçar outra vez.

- ... Foi por isso e também por que era você que emitia essa aura.  
- Você e sua irmã.  
- Foram corrompidas por ela... Quando libertaram o mal contido na caixa.  
- E aquela mulher estranha, de olhos roxos... Ela era a dona da caixa, se chama Pandora.  
- Pandora era uma maga bem prestigiada, porém foi ela quem libertou os males antes, numa busca insana por mais poder. Mas um mago poderoso os reuniu e os selou numa caixa. E consequentemente a maga.

- Mas... Mas então... Então por que você queria que eu fosse seu aprendiz?  
- Tem algo a ver com isso?  
- E eu não sabia! Se soubesse que aquela mulher acorrentada era má, não teria ajudado-a!

- Você que libertou o que continha na caixa.  
- Então só você pode reverter isso.  
- E também, gostei da sua atitude... – deu um pequeno sorriso – Isso prova que tens um bom coração, Lance-kun.  
- Mesmo que tenha feito algo estúpido em ir ajudar uma condenada.  
- Mas como disse que não sabia... Está tudo bem, crianças nessa idade costumam ser inocentes e agir por pura solidariedade.

- Eu senti... Eu senti que tinha algo de ruim naquela moça, e naquele lugar onde ela estava – confessou Yami.  
- Mas o Lance-oniichan não gosta de ver os outros tristes, nem recusa um pedido de ajuda.  
- A culpa é minha também, pois não consegui dizer a ele o que sentia.

- Yami, você apenas foi vítima dela. Dos males contidos na caixa de Pandora. – explicou o jovem bruxo.  
- Você e seu irmão apenas caíram num truque dela, pois não sabiam sobre ela ou sobre a caixa.  
- No entanto, as trevas contaminaram o mundo, as suas almas, e a de todos.  
- E pra isso que o tirei daquela guilhotina.  
- Se você morrer, jamais poderá reverter esta situação.

Os dois engoliram a seco a última frase.  
E o Lance estava atônito também.

- E-então...  
- Tenha calma. – falou Warlock, pegando um biscoito do pote e sentando-se no sofá a frente dos dois – Enquanto estiver comigo lhe darei proteção.  
- Espera, essas trevas podem acabar... impulsionando alguém a nos matar? – questionou a irmã.  
- Provavelmente, mas se não saírem dos arredores do castelo estarão protegidos.  
- Sensei – o menino pousou os olhos nele, com calma parcial – O que devo fazer para reverter isso? Eu quem a libertei, portanto só eu posso selá-la, certo?  
- Sim. Por isso que ando te ensinando as magias da minha família... O mago que baniu Pandora e trancafiou os males na caixa era meu tataravô.  
- Sério? Por isso que você é famoso pelo reino?  
- Uh... isso é de família... – corou, afinal tinha orgulho da família.

- Mas... mas espera um pouco – Yami fitou o mago.  
- Como assim nós fomos corrompidos?

- A aura negra os possuiu e corrompeu suas almas.  
- E isso os fez agirem dessa forma, sendo frios, amedrontadores, maléficos.  
- Mas de certa forma...  
- Vocês tomaram juízo do que fizeram e se arrependeram. Isso eliminou a aura negra de vocês.

- Então isso foi um milagre, certo? – indagou Lance.  
- Certamente, caro amigo. – respondeu Warlock.

O verdadeiro motivo que o bruxo tinha dito naquela vez, quando salvou o servo da morte...  
Finalmente foi revelado não só a ele, como também a sua irmã.


	11. Último momento

_- Então... Por isso que você andou me treinando este tempo todo, sensei?_

- Sim. – confirmou – Só que, para você aprender tudo da forma correta e sem pressão... Tive de esconder até agora, quando estivesse pronto para isso.

- Por isso que tinha me dito que só entenderia depois, certo?  
- Exatamente. Se eu te contasse antes da hora, você iria se forçar para aprender tudo em um curto período de tempo.  
- Mas... Por que não o avisou antes para ter calma e paciência? – indagou Yami.  
- Não seria natural. Há certas coisas na vida que se aprende em seu próprio ritmo. Lance-kun iria se focar demais no objetivo e não nas lições.

E o próprio Kuroboshi sorriu, agitando as mãos e levitando a xícara de chá até ele.  
Deu um gole e logo falou:

- Nah, até que foi bom ter sido dessa forma. Pelo menos uma pessoa que pensa... – olhou para a irmã, que se lembrou de quem o gêmeo se referia.  
- Ah, claro. Aquela mulher... Eu me recusava-a como madrasta. E como rainha.  
- Vingança não é tudo – comentou o mestre – Vingança só trás mais caos e discórdia.  
- Ora, Yami-chan... Perdoe-a. – movimentou o indicador direito, fazendo uma xícara flutuar na frente da garota.  
- Ah... Sim. Espero que, o povo me perdoe pelas minhas maldades algum dia. – pegou o pires, levou a xícara até sua boca.

- Bem, era isso que eu queria falar com vocês... Ah, Lance... A Black Tailmon e os outros querem falar contigo. – avisou Warlock.  
- Eh? Eu já vou então... Yami?  
- Ah, eu vou ficar um pouco aqui... pensando. Depois eu vou até lá, oniichan.  
- Yosh. Então até mais! – levantou-se do sofá e saiu pela porta.

- Ahn, Warlock-san... Por que ele ficou "brincando" com a sua magia?  
- Não sei, ele sempre fez isso... Aprendeu bem rápido até.  
- Rápido?  
- Sim... Bastava explicar uma ou duas vezes só... E tinha outra coisa.  
- Uh? O que? – olhou-o, espantada.  
- Seu irmão parecia ter alguma habilidade mágica antes mesmo de começar o treinamento...  
- O-o que?  
- Não sei explicar... talvez ele tenha herdado isso de alguém de sua família...  
- Mas, os Kuroboshi nunca tiveram contato com bruxaria antes. Nós dois somos os primeiros.  
- Deve haver outra explicação para isso. Bom, pensaremos melhor no assunto quando ele retornar.  
- Espera... Pretende deixá-lo ir sozinho?  
- Não, Okami ou Miya o acompanhará. Não se preocupe com ele... Lance-kun é meu amigo e eu não poderia deixá-lo se arriscar dessa forma.  
- Eu quero ir junto dele! Nós quem libertamos, nós quem iremos selar os males na caixa.  
- Perdoe-me, Yami-san... Somente quem abriu a caixa pode fazer isso. Se você nem encostou nela, será inútil.

Abaixou a cabeça, meio chateada. Tinha medo, medo de perdê-lo outra vez. Se fosse para ele ir batalhar contra uma maga perigosa, queria estar lá. Mesmo que não pudesse fazer nada.

...  
Após aquela conversa com o feiticeiro, ela foi para onde estava o garoto. Os monstrinhos tinham chamado-o até seu quarto.  
Abriu a porta, deparou-se com ele vestido em outros trajes. Eram roupas diferentes, que eles jamais tinham visto, exceto aquelas criaturas.

Uma vestimenta mais escura, uma jaqueta preta, por baixo uma camisa preta, por cima desta outra na cor preto azulada com uma estampa de uma listra cinza numa diagonal para a direita com losangos azul-acinzentados dentro dela. Usava um cinto frouxo na cintura e no braço direito, uma coleira de pit bull.

Era estranho, pois parecia uma figura macabra... Mas seu sorriso ainda era o mesmo. Seus olhos também. E o pingente de cristal em formato de estrela refletia seu brilho.

Aparência não significava nada a ela. Pois sua visão só o via como o mesmo de sempre.

- Por que... está assim? – perguntou com uma voz inocente.  
- Er... Eu que me pergunto isso! – respondeu, admitindo que nem ele entendia.

- Ora, vai lutar contra uma maga poderosa, certo? – falou a Black Tailmon – Então! Precisa causar medo no seu oponente!  
- É, ela tem razão viu? – concordou Okami – Se parecer uma simples presa, já era.  
- Não percebe como o Okami-san mete medo na forma lupina? É apenas para intimidá-la.

- Só que... Eu me/Ele pareço/parece assustador para os outros. – disseram em coro os gêmeos.  
- Yami-chan, eu... Eu estou te dando medo? – fitou a menina, temendo assusta-la.  
- Ah? Não... Não! Você nunca, nunca me deu medo! É que... Você está um tanto diferente assim...  
- Não quero parecer amedrontador aos meus amigos... Mas se isso é um fator positivo contra a Pandora...  
- A escolha é sua... – falou Okami e a gata negra.  
- Ok. Não preciso ficar assim antes da batalha, certo? Então... – estalou os dedos, e num passe de mágica (literalmente) estava vestido com suas roupas tradicionais.

- Nossa... – Yami exclamou, admirada com os truques mágicos que o mais velho fazia.  
- Exibido – resmungou o lupino.

Andou até sua amada irmã e sorriu como de costume:

- Não se preocupe, Yami-chan... Nada mais irá nos separar agora. Eu irei estar ao seu lado sempre. E te defenderei custe o que custar.  
- Lance-oniichan... Da última vez que você disse isso... – ele colocou o dedo indicador direito em seus lábios, pedindo que ela não se lembrasse mais daquilo.

- Não, Yami. Agora será diferente. Não há mais reino para administrar, não há mais pessoas para nos temer e nos odiar. Estamos livres... E acredito que nos tenham perdoado. Agora cabe a você mesma se perdoar pelo passado e seguir adiante.

- L-Lance... Eu... Eu não queria que as coisas tivessem chegado naquele ponto! Mas... Mas alguma coisa... Aconteceu! Eu não me sentia mais a mesma, foi aquela aura negra. Eu tenho certeza!

- Claro que foi, minha princesa... Aquilo também me impulsionou a fazer coisas terríveis... Como eliminar a pessoa quem eu amava. Porém nos arrependemos de nossos feitos, nos livramos daquele mal. Só falta... Reverter o que eu fiz no nosso aniversário.

- Eu... Eu irei junto, mesmo que negue! Posso não servir pra tudo, mas posso fazer algo para te ajudar! Também sou culpada, não consegui te dizer o que sentia naquela época! Se eu tivesse dito, você não teria aberto aquela caixa! Muito menos teríamos feito aqueles atos!

- Desculpe... Mas não posso por sua vida em risco. Não quero que nada te aconteça.  
- Mas... Eu não quero me separar de você!  
- Yami...  
- Depois de todo esse tempo pensando que você estava...  
- YAMI!  
- Não! Eu me recuso-  
- NÃO TEIMA COMIGO! – gritou.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Lance JAMAIS tinha gritado com ela antes.  
JAMAIS.

- Você é... Você é importante pra mim. Desde que nos reencontramos aos nove anos... Desde que nos reencontramos novamente agora.  
- L-Lance...  
- Tudo ficará bem, somente eu posso resolver isso... E não quero que você se machuque.  
- E-eu...  
- Por favor, Yami! Eu... Eu não queria ter gritado contigo daquele jeito! Só quero o teu bem! A tua proteção!  
- Está bem, Lance-oniichan... Mas só peço que tome cuidado, por favor.  
- Obrigado... Yami-chan. – sorriu, deu um beijo em seu rosto e a pegou pela mão.  
- Hm?  
- "Vossa alteza" ainda não fez o rotineiro passeio pelo jardim – riu.  
- Sério? Então... Vamos logo, "serviçal" – brincou também, rindo em seguida.

E saíram os dois, rindo e alegres. Deixando os monstros ali, um pouco confusos com a repentina discussão.

Entretanto...

- Negai-chan! O que você está fazendo?  
- Yorokobi! Ah, eu estou admirando a costa... – assim que percebe a presença da amiga, fecha o livro rapidamente, escondendo o que desenhava minutos atrás.

Estavam as duas no cais, uma sentada na areia e outra que tinha saído a recém da capela.  
Respectivamente... Negai e Yoro.

- Ah. Admirando?  
- Sim...  
- E então o que está escondendo aí no seu livro?  
- E-eu? Nada! Nada!  
- Deixe-me ver, neechan!

A essa altura já tinham descoberto que eram irmãs. Gêmeas falsas, separadas quando eram recém-nascidas.  
Estavam alegres, contentes.

Mas...

A alegria é algo passageiro em certas ocasiões.

- AAH!  
- NEECHAN? – levantou-se mais do que depressa e olhou para onde estava Yoro – M-mas da onde-

Num piscar de olhos apareceu um estranho rapaz loiro, trajado em roupas escuras. Imobilizou a menina de olhos verdes e colocou a foice em seu pescoço. No ombro da sombra tinha um Tsukaimon.

Negai ficou horrorizada com aquilo, mal podia fazer nada... Mal podia se mover do choque.

- Algumas pessoas me disseram que a princesa tirana se encontrava nesta capela, e que uma jovem adorável que trabalhava na padaria era sua colega de quarto... – começou ele.  
- Então, coopere comigo e salve seu pescoço, ou irá ser condenada a morrer aqui.

- Kh... Y-Yami-sama? – exclamou Yorokobi – Ela... Eu...  
- QUEM É VOCÊ? – bravejou Negai – O QUE QUER?  
- Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu, garota. Respondam a minha pergunta ou morram! – vociferou o indivíduo.  
- Solte-a! Solte a Yoro-chan! Ela não sabe onde de nada! Deixe-a em paz!  
- E você sabe então? – soltou-a e foi em direção da desenhista.

Ela, por mais que sentisse medo, não demonstrou. Encarou-o seriamente.  
Quando estava bem perto dela, a outra gritou:

- ESPERA! Yami-chan não está aqui!  
- Não...? – parou e virou-se a ela – Onde ela está?  
- YORO! – disse a outra – NÃO CONTE! NÃO DIGA NADA!  
- Você quer morrer, certo? – o rapaz desferiu um olhar frio para a morena.  
- NÃO MACHUQUE A NEECHAN! POR FAVOR! – continuou Yoro.  
- Se não disserem nada, eu irei matar as duas!

Tensão. Até o clima tinha se alterado. O céu de azul se tornou cinza. O mar que estava calmo começou a se agitar. A brisa fresca evoluiu para um vento gélido.

E agora? O que dizer? Se continuarem a manter em segredo o paradeiro da amiga morreriam. Se contassem, Yami correria risco de vida.

Difícil decisão. Difícil escolha.

- Yami... Yami está bem longe daqui! – respondeu Negai, atônita.  
- Neechan! – Yoro deu um salto para trás – Não podemos contar onde ela está!  
- Longe daqui, certo? Parece que você sabe de alguma coisinha, mocinha... – o Tsukaimon abriu um sorriso.  
- O que você quer com ela? – disseram as duas em coro.  
- Não é da conta de vocês, certo Unmei?  
- Sim. Apenas respondam corretamente ou suas cabeças irão rolar pela areia... – proferiu o garoto loiro.

- Onde está a princesa Yami Kuroboshi? – interrogou-as mais uma vez.  
- Já disse... – repetiu a garota de cabelos negros, em um tom sério – Está bem longe daqui. O resto não sei.  
- Sério? Então o que acha de sentir a lâmina em seu pescoçinho? – voltou a andar até ela.  
- ELA ESTÁ NO OUTRO CONTINENTE! – Yoro berrou.

Tapou a boca imediatamente, enquanto Unmei esboçava uma satisfação em seu rosto.  
Negai a olhava, sabia que ela não tinha feito por mal. Só queria evitar uma tragédia.

Pena, pois outra estava prestes a acontecer.

- Ah, finalmente. Então Yami está no outro continente, em Gakushoku?  
- Interessante... – comentou Tsukaimon.  
- Bem, obrigado pela informação, garota de belíssimos olhos verdes. – encarou Negai em seguida – Agradeça a sua "neechan" por isso, garota idiota.

Guardou a foice em suas costas, pegou a garota pelo braço e a jogou contra Yorokobi, derrubando-as na areia.  
Logo desapareceu misteriosamente diante de seus olhos. E elas continuaram sentadas ali, pasmas.

- Desculpa, Negai-neechan! Eu não... Eu não queria... – a moça de cabelos castanho-claros abaixou a cabeça, arrependida.  
- Não tem problema, neechan... – suspirou – Espero que o Kiseki-kun possa derrotar esse cara agora...

Desejou isso. Do fundo de seu coração.  
Não só ela, como Yoro também.

...

- Eu irei partir amanhã, ok? Quanto mais cedo eu encontrá-la, derrota-la e selar os males na caixa de novo... Mais tempo teremos para recuperarmos o tempo perdido.

Estavam todos na sala de estar quando ele pronunciou esta sua decisão. Todos concordaram. Yami também, por mais que não quisesse.

- Então... O Okami irá contigo, está bem? – indagou o feiticeiro.  
- Sem problemas... Isto é, se ele concordar.  
- Ah claro que concordo... Ainda mais pelo fato de precisar de alguém pra ajudar e puxar sua orelha caso faça besteiras – resmungou Okami.  
- É, parece que isso é um "sim, sem problemas em te acompanhar" – Lance brincou com ele.  
- Ô destrambelhado, eu não vou ser tua babá. Só vou porque...  
- Ele também gosta de você, mas não quer admitir pra continuar com esse orgulho de ser troglodita – Miya entrou na discussão, olhando atravessado para o lupino.  
- Eu sei disso – riu o jovem – O Okami só tem tamanho, má educação e... É um troglodita.  
- EI! – bufou ele.  
- Mas no fundo eu sei que ele é uma boa pessoa. Podemos brigar, ironizar um ao outro...

- Mas somos amigos, que sempre pode contar um com o outro. Não é Okami?

- Okami?  
- Desculpa. – virou a cara pro lado, ainda mantendo seu orgulho – É, é. Somos amigos.

Miya cochichou com os demais:

- Impressionante como o Lance-kun consegue amansar o Okami...  
- Certamente, por isso que o chamei por "Kiseki". – concordou Warlock.  
- Meu irmão... fazendo milagres... – falou a princesa, comovida.

Novamente, o Kuroboshi pediu a atenção de todos.

- Ah, pessoal... Eu queria dizer que... Eu finalmente encontrei a paz que tanto desejava. Sem ter mais aqueles olhares rancorosos do povo de Kuroboshi... Sem estar longe da minha princesa...  
- Pessoal... Obrigado. Warlock... obrigado por isso tudo. – sorriu para o moreno.

- Ora, eu não poderia te deixar ter aquele fim.  
- E também tinha de fazer isso não só para que pudesse reverter o que tinha feito sem saber...  
- Como pude te conhecer melhor, criar um laço e amizade e ver o seu potencial.  
- És mais nobre do que qualquer outro, Lance-kun.  
- Leal aos que ama, forte e habilidoso para protegê-los... E esperto para formular planos e teorias.

- Eh? Eu formulei alguma teoria, sensei? – ficou surpreso, olhando-o com brilho em seus olhos.  
- Aquela idéia de existir um mundo onde humanos e monstros possuam elos não foi sua? – sorriu.  
- Ah... Foi é? Nem sabia, haha!

E a sentinela comentou outra vez com o resto:

- Além disso ele é meio ingênuo e puro, não? *gota*  
- Eu disse... – comentou o garoto-lobo – Ele é um destrambelhado.  
- Bom... – Yami entrou na conversa – Ele sempre foi assim *gota*

- Ah, se importam de eu sair? Não demorarei nadinha. – pediu licença aos amigos o ex-serviçal.  
- O que vai fazer Lance? – perguntou Yami.  
- Treinar, oras. Preciso disso... Mais um pouco. Não quero perder pra ela.  
- Oh, está bem...

Saiu da sala, deixando-os conversando por lá.

O tempo passava, e ele ficava treinando no salão principal.

O piso era de cerâmica, em creme. As paredes tinham tochas, porém todas estavam apagadas. Havia também um candelabro de cristal no centro. E uma janela gigantesca de vidro à direita, onde entrava a luz do sol que era refletida pelos cristais.

A porta mantinha-se fechada. Passavam por ali e ouviam o seu treinamento. A concentração era precisa. Preparava-se fisicamente e psicologicamente para sua missão.

No entanto, a gêmea acidentalmente esbarrou na porta enquanto dava licença para os monstrinhos, que vinham em bandos do jardim.

A porta se abre e ela presencia acidentalmente... Algo que não poderia ter imaginado antes.  
Via o seu protetor trajado naquela outfit obscura, fazendo inúmeras magias contra sombras encantadas. Muitas desses feitiços pareciam confusos para serem executados.

Mas para ele não era. Na verdade... tinha algo diferente nele. Algo que brilhava em seu rosto, além do pingente.  
Ela observava silenciosamente, até perceber... Uma faísca azul saindo de seu olho.  
Arregalou os olhos, achando que estava maluca. Não era faísca coisa nenhuma, e sim uma chama azul que ardia intensamente.

As sombras eram destruídas por cada encantamento. Umas desapareciam ao serem arremessadas longe contra as paredes por serem levitadas pelo garoto... Outras sumiam ao receberem esferas luminosas disparadas pelo inimigo.

De fato, Lance mostrava que apenas parecia inofensivo... Escondendo sua verdadeira capacidade do mundo.  
Ele fazia jus ao seu pseudo-nome... Kiseki.

Mas isso confundia a cabeça da princesa. Sua família, pelo que sabia, NUNCA teve contato direto com MAGIA. Os Kuroboshi nunca tiveram algum descendente que fosse mago ou feiticeiro.  
Como seria possível que seu irmão gêmeo fosse tão habilidoso assim?

- Não sei se esqueceu, mas é meio feio ficar xeretando... Yami-chan.

Quando ouviu aquilo caiu sentada no chão. Sem fazer ruído algum... Ele a percebeu ali? Sem falar que quando disse aquilo estava lutando contra duas sombras.

E assim que terminou a frase... destruiu-as. Eram as últimas.  
Virou-se para ela, enquanto a chama desaparecia.

- Yami-chan?  
- A-ah... E-eu não queria ter te interrompido, oniichan! – desculpou-se.  
- Não tem problema... – riu – Só acho que se visse isso antes ficaria mais espantada do que quando descobriu que eu estava vivo.  
- E-eh? – olhou com um ar de confusa.  
- Ahn... esquece, esquece... – deu um sorriso sem jeito e foi até ela, esticou sua mão para ajudá-la a se levantar – Se machucou? Te assustei?

Ficou parada, olhando-o. Era como naquele sonho. Aquele que teve no dia de seu reencontro.  
Estendendo sua mão, sorrindo. Tentou alcançá-lo, mas não conseguia. Era impedida.

Tinha uma sensação estranha. A sensação que se repetiria aquela cena.  
Mesmo que soubesse da verdade, que estivesse olhando pra ele...

Apenas uma mudança física para ninguém reconhecê-lo. Para que não o perturbassem mais, que não o chamassem de "traidor" e demonstrassem ódio pela sua existência.

Estava ali, a sua frente. O que mudava era que Lance não estava sorrindo. Mostrava-se preocupado por ter acidentalmente a assustado.  
E ficava mais, com o silêncio em volta deles. Onde estava a resposta? E por que está só olhando-o?

- Yami?  
- L-Lance-oniichan... – sacudiu a cabeça para os lados por dois segundos e agarrou em sua mão, puxando-o para o chão.

Não era sonho, Yami Kuroboshi.  
Não mais.

- O que foi? Por que está com essa cara de que viu um-  
- Lance! Eu te amo! Não... Não quero te perder! É o único que me entende! O único que me entenderá!  
- Y-Yami...

Abraçou-o rapidamente, com toda sua força. Ainda estava chocada com o que aconteceu antes. Naquele castelo, em Kuroboshi, ele sempre a manteve feliz.  
Sempre fazendo tudo que ela queria. Tudo, até virando-se contra o povo.

Até em se passar por ela, para que não a capturassem.

- Y-Yami... Eu não vou te abandonar nunca. Não importa onde estivermos. Não importa quem formos. Você e eu sempre estaremos juntos. Eu te prometo.

Confortava-a. Acariciava a menina passando a mão delicadamente em seu cabelo enquanto ela derramava lágrimas em seu ombro.

- Oniichan, eu quero ir com você. Eu... Eu sei que já discutimos isso antes... Mas eu quero ir junto! Não irei suportar ficar aqui dentro presa! Por mais que me diga... Eu... Eu vou me preocupar de qualquer forma! Por que... Só tenho a você neste mundo. Só você.

A fitou, pensativo. De certo modo ela não tinha mais ninguém por agora. Não tinha tanta afinidade com Warlock e com os demais.  
Só que, sua proteção vinha em primeiro lugar antes de tudo.

- Yami, já te disse que... Não posso te por em risco. Não depois de tudo que fiz para te proteger.  
- Mas...  
- Por favor, nós já decidimos isso. Não tenha medo, nem se preocupe tanto – sorriu a ela.

- Vai tudo dar certo. E eu não vou te abandonar.

Levantou-se, e a puxou para seus braços. Aproximou-se de seu ouvido e murmurou:

- Eu te amo, ohime-sama.

Soltou-se depressa. Tinha corado ou ter ouvido aquilo... E corava mais ao ver o tradicional sorriso do rapaz.

Aquela surpresa passou em segundos... Quando devolveu com o mesmo gesto.  
Sua mente não estava mais atormentada. Tinha finalmente encontrado a paz interior que procurava há tanto tempo.

A paz e tranqüilidade em sua alma.

...  
Às três da tarde, eles saíram juntos, para colher algumas frutas. Estava sendo um passeio formidável pela floresta, não muito longe dos domínios do castelo.

Com duas cestas para cada, Lance e Yami colhiam maçãs.

- Lance-oniichan, pensa rápido! – joga uma maçã de leve nele.  
- Ah? – é pego de surpresa pela fruta e pega em sua testa – Eh?  
- ... Ah! te machuquei?  
- Não... Só não entendi.  
- Ah... Só estava brincando...  
- Hm... Ok...

Esperou alguns minutos e devolveu a mesma maçã. Ela desequilibrou e caiu no sentada no chão. Riram e continuaram a colher. Algumas vezes brincando, outras sem.

- Acho que colhemos o bastante... É, dá pra fazer uma que dê pra todos. – concluiu ele, depois de contar as maçãs dos dois cestos.

- Então... – voltou-se a ela – Vamos voltar?  
- Ok! Mas... pra que quer fazer uma torta de maçã?  
- Ora, hoje é dia de uma sobremesa especial... Dedicada a você, ohime-sama.  
- E-eu... Bem... V-Vamos logo antes que...  
- Tenha calma, estamos perto do castelo.  
- Eu te conheço muito bem, "Kiseki". Está louco pra por a mão na massa e deixar esta torta perfeita para a sobremesa do jantar.  
- Mas é claro, Yami! – riu – Acho tão divertido cozinhar.

Começaram a andar de volta para a morada.

Enquanto nas sombras algo os seguia. Na penumbra das folhagens, um brilho descomunal era visto... Menos pelos gêmeos.

Este brilho desaparece rapidamente. Um olhar, um indicador a tocar na língua e uma mira perfeita. Um ataque fatal e pronto, estava terminado o serviço.

O companheiro deste estranho possuía uma coleira com uma caveira, e esta em seus olhos brilhava em um verde neon.

Acompanhava seus movimentos com precisão. Sacou de seu bolso algo metálico e arremessou contra a moça.

Porém, o Kuroboshi pressentiu que estavam sendo observados.  
E...

- Cuidado, Yami! – atirou-se contra a menina, empurrando-a. Os dois caem no chão.  
- M-mas o que...!

Passa uma estranha linha por eles. Uma linha. Ambos olham para ela. E logo aparece outra, fazendo-os rolar para os lados numa rápida esquiva.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou a jovem.  
- Ora... Essa voz... Essa face... Creio que seja a princesa tirana, Yami. – um rapaz pipocou do alto de uma das árvores, mirando na garota. Usava trajes negros, empunhava na mão esquerda uma foice. Seu rosto não aparecia direito.  
- Qu-quem é você?  
- Seu pior pesadelo. Eu sou o que chamam de condenação. Vais pagar pelo que fez ao reino.  
- Eu não sou mais a regente do reino! Meu irmão morreu por minha causa! E eu não sou mais aquela de antes!  
- Não me interessa... Seu passado te persegue, princesa. E eu estive a sua procura para eliminá-la para o bem de todos os cidadãos de Kuroboshi.

Logo atrás dele estava aquele mesmo Tsukaimon. Sim, ele quem era o cúmplice do que ocorreria em seguida.

Aquilo... Que mudaria tudo. O que transformaria toda sua vida.

- Y-Yami!  
- É o seu fim, filha do mal! – vociferou um individuo, lançando uma linha de metal contra ela.

Lance não teve tempo para pensar. Sem hesitar, a empurra para o lado e recebe o golpe em seu lugar.  
Aquilo... o acertou em cheio.

Yami, que havia sido derrubada ao receber o empurrão, levanta-se instantaneamente e vê seu irmão caindo de joelhos, com a mão no local atingido.

- Lance! – foi a única coisa que ecoou em sua mente.  
- Y-Yami-chan... Kh... – estava prestes a cair de peito no chão.  
- NÃO! K-KISEKI! – o pegou antes que caísse, segurava-o sem seus braços.

Estava chorando. Pedia que fosse um pesadelo. Pedia para acordar logo com o chamar dele.  
Infelizmente... Não era.

O estranho saltou da árvore e aterrissou na frente deles.

- S-seu... Kh... O que... O que você ser c-com ela? – dizia o menino, porém muito fraco, era seus ultimos minutos de vida.  
- O que eu quero? Quero vingança. O que ela fez a nós... O que vocês fizeram a nós... Vocês merecem isso. Estão condenados pelos seus crimes.  
- V-você... S-Sabe quem... eu sou...?  
- Sim, servo da princesa. – lançou um olhar fatal a ele  
- Nós... Nós não estávamos perturbando mais ninguém de Kuroboshi! Estávamos vivendo longe de lá, em perfeita harmonia! – esbravejou a garota.  
- Não interessa... Eu já disse.  
- Não interessa a você! Mas a mim sim! Isso é injusto!  
- Eu sou a condenação... A sua condenação, Unmei. – apontou a foice para eles.  
- Gh...  
- No entanto, um foi eliminado... Aproveite seus últimos momentos juntos. Eu voltarei para apreciar seu fim, princesa... – desapareceu num piscar de olhos, deixando-os sozinhos.  
- Não... Não... POR QUÊ? – gritou ela, chamando a atenção dos habitantes do castelo.

O grito trouxe a sentinela, o troglodita, o mago, e a gata negra.  
Eles viram horrorizados a cena...

- Warlock! P-Por favor! F-faça alguma coisa! Por favor! – implorava ela aos prantos.  
- Eu... Eu não sei o que aconteceu aqui! Bem... O que houve? – dizia, se apoiando em um joelho e analisando o amigo.

- Warlock-sama... – chamou Miya – Parece que ele foi atingido por alguma coisa.  
- Espera, aqui está... – colocou delicadamente sua mão e puxou algo do ferimento, fazendo-o grunhir de dor.

- Aa-aah! Kh... Mi-Miya... – a visão dele começava a falhar.  
- Calma, oniichan... Vai ficar tudo bem... – tentava confortá-lo, e também acalmar a si mesma.

- Hm... Isso é muito estranho... – comentou Warlock, olhando para o que Miya tinha em mãos.  
- Cheiro de... – Okami esticou-se e farejou a fina linha – Metal... Cheiro de metal.  
- Uma linha de metal? – indagou Black Tailmon – Quem... quem faria uma coisa dessas?

- DEIXEM ISTO PRA DEPOIS! VOCÊS PRECISAM FAZER ALGO! – não conteve mais a princesa e saiu berrando outra vez.  
- Yami, acho que não dá mais pra fazer nada por ele... – informou a sentinela.  
- N-Não?  
- Infelizmente... Isso o acertou em um ponto vital. Não há tempo suficiente mais.  
- Q-quer dizer que... – seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

Vendo aquilo tudo, o ferido tentou ignorar a dor e sorrir para ela. Não se importava.  
O tempo todo que passaram juntos amenizava seu sofrimento.

Já enfraquecido, ele colocou a mão na estrela. Sussurrou algumas palavras tirou o pingente.

- W-Warlock... S-sensei... – esticou a mão que segurava o cordão do cristal em direção do amigo – P-por favor... P-proteja a Yami-chan... N-não deixe q-que... Un-... A-a mate.

- Eu... – o feiticeiro tentava esconder o choro – Eu te... prometo, L-Lance-kun...  
- Oniichan! Por favor... N-não... Não! – as gotas caíam no cabelo do irmão, enquanto o mago pegava de suas mãos a estrela.

- Y-Yami... Y-Yami-chan... – a olhou, com aquele seu sorriso – N-Não c-chore... A-apenas... V-viva... feliz...  
- Len- Lance!  
- S-se o m-mundo f-for o seu... i-inimigo... E-eu irei t-te... proteger... E-então... con...ti...nu..e s-sorrin...do...

Fechou seus olhos, ainda com aquele sorriso em seu rosto. E aconteceu o que ela temia.  
Agora... Não era mais sonho. Não tinha como reverter.

Sua felicidade... tinha sido tirada. A pessoa quem ela não pensou estar viva depois daqueles acontecimentos em Kuroboshi...

Estava...

- Oniichan! Oniichan! POR FAVOR, NÃO ME DEIXE!  
- Yami... Yami-san... – Warlock tentava acalmá-la.  
- E-eu… EU… N-não… P-por favor…  
- Yami... – disseram os outros três.  
- Kh... POR QUÊ? E-EU... EU... – O choque emocional foi total. Ela desmaiou logo em seguida.

- Queria saber ao menos o que esse destrambelhado fez pra ser acertado com uma linha de metal. – bufou o lupino.  
- JOSÉ OKAMI! QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE DEIXAR DE SER IRÔNICO? – MiyaShurimon o golpeou na cabeça.  
- EI! E-eu... Ok... Desculpe...  
- Pegue-a, Okami... – ordenou o mago – Ela precisa repousar... Mais tarde descobriremos o que aconteceu aqui.  
- Sim, Warlock-sama. – pegou Yami e a levou em seus braços para dentro.

Miya sentia. Por dentro o seu mestre sentia culpa. Talvez fosse culpa sua que aquele descuido tivesse acontecido.

- Warlock... A culpa não é sua. Por favor, não pense assim...  
- D-de certa forma foi, Miya... O que me preocupa é o que aconteceu aqui.  
- Ele tinha dito... Pra não deixar que alguém matasse a Yami, não?  
- Sim... E ele tentou dizer o nome... Mas não conseguiu.

Olhou para o céu e viu algo diferente. Antes era apenas nuvens cinzas.  
Agora o céu era completamente negro e obscuro.

- O que foi mestre? – perguntou-o.  
- As trevas... Elas... Elas contaminaram o mundo por completo agora.  
- O-o que?

- Sim... Foi o que você ouviu. – não desviou seus olhares.  
- Enquanto Lance estava vivo, elas tomavam o mundo lentamente.  
- No momento em que ele morreu, a escuridão e o caos agravaram.  
- Ele era como um "limitador". Agora sem esse limite...

- Isso... Isso não dá pra reverter? – exclamou ela.  
- Infelizmente... Só quem abriu a caixa pode fazer isso.  
- Nosso mundo... foi... Foi tomado pelos males?  
- Infelizmente sim, Miya.

O moreno olhou para o cristal e viu um pequeno ponto de luz dentro dele.  
Talvez... Talvez seu amigo tivesse feito algo com ela.

Um amuleto para que aquele quem tentou alertar não pudesse tocar na antiga regente?  
Talvez.

No entanto, ao olhar... Ouviu uma voz. Algo dizendo:_"Proteja-a. Use a estrela. És o novo guardião dela e da pessoa quem a simbolizava... para mim."_

Saltou para trás, assustado. Miya o perguntou e só obteve um "não foi nada".  
Retornaram para o castelo.

Dali... uma sombra observava. Contente até.  
Olhos roxos. Olhos amedrontadores.

Um riso essa incógnita soltou... E desapareceu como fumaça.

O mundo estava em suas mãos agora, e nada mais poderia impedi-la.

...

...

...Ou será que não?


	12. A Porta, o novo começo :prólogo:

...

_"Escuro"_

Um lugar estranho. Totalmente pintado de preto. Não tinha quase nada... A não ser esta cor que em muitos lugares possuem fortes significados.

Neste cenário... tinha um corpo ali.  
Um corpo rajado em roupas simples. Trapos na cor cinza.

Ele abriu seus olhos lentamente, acordando.  
Recobrando a consciência.

- Uh... Onde... Onde estou?

Seus olhos cor de mel reluziam na escuridão. Seu cabelo estava solto, e tinha a cor castanho claro. E sua pele era branca.

- ... Onde estou?  
- Oi, tem alguém aí?

Levantou-se.

Não havia resposta. Estava sozinho... Sozinho em um fundo preto.  
Não via nada, não ouvia nada.

- EI! Tem... tem alguém aí?  
- Onde estou... O que aconteceu?  
- Por que estou aqui?  
- Por que não consigo me lembrar de nada?

Olhava para os cantos, procurando por alguma resposta.  
Até ver em um canto... Uma fechadura, com uma chave de corda.

- Ahn? O que seria isso?  
- EI! EI! Alguém poderia me ajudar?  
- ... Estou só aqui...

De repente... Ouviu algo.  
Um gemido fantasmagórico.

E em seguida uma voz...

_- Menino... Teus crimes cometidos no passado...__  
__- ... Você ficara preso aqui comigo... Para sempre.__  
__- Não tem como escapar daqui..._

- Aaah?  
- C-como? E-eu...  
- E-espera...

Sua mente começou a ficar mais clara. E começou a se lembrar de tudo.  
Desde seu nascimento até a sua morte.

- E-eu...  
- K-Kuroboshi... Princesa... Yami... Irmãos...  
- Gota Pura...  
- Princesa... Ai... Assassinada...  
- Queda... da... ...  
- Execução da... ...  
- Gakushoku... Mago... Warlock...

- AH! EU... Eu...

Suava a frio, pois lembrara de tudo. Sabia agora por que estava lá.

- Eu sou o irmão gêmeo de Yami Kuroboshi...  
- Lance... Fui seu fiel servo...  
- A mando dela... Matei a princesa Ai de Gota Pura...  
- E quando a revolução aconteceu... Eu me passei pela Yami-chan!  
- E assim... fui em seu lugar pra prisão e pra guilhotina...  
- E lá fui salvo por Warlock...  
- Até... reencontrá-la graças a Negai e a Yorokobi...  
- E... passar meus dias ao lado de minha amada princesa...  
- Até o dia em que... morri salvando-a.

- ...  
- O que... eu fiz... com...  
- AI! A V-VOZ ERA... ERA D-DELA!  
- Eu... eu... Kh!

Colocou suas mãos na cabeça e cai de joelhos no "chão".  
Arrasado com o que fizera a sua amada. O arrependimento anterior, sentido no mesmo dia em que cometera o crime, voltou a tona.

Era por esse e por outros crimes.

- Eu... eu... Huh?  
- O que...

Sentiu algo prender seus pulsos... E viu uma corrente vermelha a sua frente.  
Eram algemas. Em sua mente surgiu uma mulher empunhada com uma espada, usando armadura vermelha.

- Vermelho... Isso... Isso só pode significar... sangue...  
- Y-Yaku-oneesan! O sangue do povo...!

Depois sentiu seus calcanhares presos... olhou diretamente para seus pés e viu algemas azuis. Viu outra pessoa em sua cabeça, um jovem ruivo trajados em roupas de príncipe na cor roxa, usando uma máscara.

- Azul... Isso... só pode significar... lágrimas...  
- O sofrimento do príncipe Nesshin...

Sentou-se ali. Observando o "nada".  
Sentia-se sozinho. Sentia culpa. Queria chorar, gritar...

Mas seria em vão.

Ouviu então uma melodia. Uma melodia familiar.  
O timbre da voz era reconhecível.

- Eu... Eu só queria...  
- Queria... Protegê-la.  
- Eu me arrependi de tudo isso...  
- Antes poderia até ser algo... superficial...  
- Mas agora... Agora sinto. Eu tinha medo disto.

- Estou no lugar onde as almas traiçoeiras vão?  
- Nunca pensei... Em vir parar aqui...  
- ... Acho que... não tem mais como sair... certo?

Derramou algumas lágrimas despercebidamente.  
O som apenas o consolava... Amenizava o sofrimento.

Às vezes a cantarolava, incluindo algumas palavras.

- Acho... Que estou sozinho agora.

- Queria estar ao lado dela...  
- Me arrependo do que fiz... Eu não fui uma boa pessoa...  
- Se houvesse... como...  
- Como... Redimir-me...

Fechou os olhos. Ainda lembrava-se de tudo. Até de um pequeno detalhe.  
A estrela. O dia em que recebera.

E também o dia em que acidentalmente cometeu o seu erro.

O primeiro foi ter guardado rancor da madrasta...  
O terceiro foi a mentira que contou às crianças...  
O quarto... foi deixar tudo como estava, deixar o ego e o orgulho dominarem sua irmã...  
O quinto foi ter deixado Hariki morrer...  
O sexto foi ter eliminado a pessoa quem amava, a Ai, só para satisfazê-la...  
O sétimo foi ter se passado pela irmã...

- Sete... erros.  
- Só que... Eu me arrependi de todos.  
- Alguns deles... Eu não fiz por querer.

Misteriosamente, a chave se moveu.  
Ele se levantou e olhou para o horizonte. E começou a confessar e justificar:

- O ódio que sentia da minha madrasta, era por causa dela ter me expulsado do castelo.

- O terceiro foi uma mentira... Para que as crianças não machucassem mais aqueles monstrinhos, e lembrassem do que meu pai, rei Kuroboshi II, havia pregado aos seus súditos.

- O quarto foi ter deixado o poder subir a cabeça da minha irmã. Sendo que eu não tinha coragem de enfrentá-la. Mas se tivesse, ela teria mais juízo em suas ações.

- O quinto foi abandonar o povo e o Hariki, deixar que ele fosse condenado. Eu senti raiva dele... E isso me impediu de questionar a decisão da princesa... Se eu tivesse feito isso, Hariki não teria morrido.

A chave se mexia a cada crime citado... E com as sinceras palavras do condenado.  
E suas justificativas e confissões.

- O sexto foi o pior deles... Por causa de um amor não-correspondido, eliminei a pessoa por quem me apaixonei... E supostamente quem tinha se apaixonado por mim. Assassinei a princesa Ai para que o príncipe Nesshin pudesse ser de minha irmã.

- O sétimo foi ter trocado de lugar com ela... Para salvá-la. No mesmo dia menti dizendo aos funcionários do castelo que a princesa ordenou que evacuassem. Também quis a sentença dela... Para ter o que merecia por ter matado a Ai.

E ela, a chave, moveu-se outra vez.  
O sexto a fez dar meia volta, por ser um crime grave.

Mas o mais grave de todos era o segundo.  
O que ele não havia citado ainda.

- Porém... Creio que tudo isso desencadeou do meu segundo erro.  
- Não ter ouvido minha irmã.  
- E ter aberto a caixa de Pandora...  
- Libertando as trevas que nos possuíram...  
- E nos fez cometer atos cruéis.

- Por isso... Por isso...  
- Se eu... pudesse voltar no tempo e impedir minha curiosidade...  
- Ou de ter ido até lá e libertá-la...  
- Nada disso teria acontecido.  
- Nada. Nada mesmo.

Foi então que a chave girou mais.  
... E parou.

Isso o deixou desanimado. Voltou-se a se sentar no chão.  
E suspirou... Parecia ter se esquecido de algo.

Na verdade, só faltava algo.  
Algo que ele não poderia fazer. Somente uma pessoa.

Mas aqueles giros dados pela chave abriu um pequeno buraco.  
Por onde entrou uma luz.

Essa luz parou em sua frente. E nela... continha algo dentro.

- Huh?  
- M-mas o que...

Aquela luz se dissipou e tornou-se um papel. E nele tinha uma mensagem.  
Escrita por ela. Pela pessoa que mais se arrependera com aquele trágico dia em Kuroboshi.

- ... Y-Yami-chan!  
- E-ela... Ela escreveu isto quando eu tinha "morrido" na guilhotina?  
- Ela... se sentiu culpada pelo que aconteceu e...  
- E... pediu que... Fossemos perdoados e que pudéssemos...  
- ... Renascer?

A chave começou a girar.  
E a mensagem desapareceu... Ficando em seu lugar um feixe iluminado.

E neste envolveu-o como se fosse um escudo. O brilho começou a enfraquecer e logo se via Lance de olhos fechados.

Cabelo de outra cor, castanho avermelhado... Sua pele ficou um pouco escura.  
Abriu os olhos outra vez e estes se tornaram castanhos.

Quando ouviu uma voz vinda daquela fechadura:

_- Seus crimes podem não são imperdoáveis...__  
__- Porém... podemos alterar isso._

Depois daquilo dito, uma gota caiu a sua frente. O chão espelhou-a, como se fosse um piso feito de água.

As algemas vermelhas brilharam e saíram de seus pulsos, formando-se em um símbulo de um sol à sua direita. Ao observar bem, nota-se um ponto dentro de um círculo e quatro triângulos longos nos pontos cardeais e outros quatro pequenos nos pontos subcolaterais.

Esse pigmento vermelho gerou uma aura, que o vestiu com uma jaqueta toda vermelha.

Seguida, as algemas azuis tornaram-se duas luzes, removendo-se de seus calcanhares.  
Uniram em uma só, formando outro símbulo à sua esquerda. O centro da esfera abriu em dois, formando o yin-yang e as laterais dela contorceram-se em ondas, a da esquerda subia enquanto a da direita descia.

Essa cor envolveu a parte de cima da jaqueta, tingindo-a de azul.

No final uma linha amarela foi gerada pelos dois símbolos. Ela desenhou suavemente chamas entre o azul e vermelho.

Terminada, outro brilho, de tonalidade dourada, surgiu em seu peito.  
Este assumiu uma figura em forma de pirâmide formada por cinco figuras menores. Há uma forma geométrica no centro que lembra a letra "M" com seus pés virados para o centro num ângulo de 45º. As outras quatro formas são triângulos que se conectam às extremidades da figura principal, três em baixo e um em cima.

- Esse... Isso... É...

- Você... Seu nome é _Lance Kuroboshi_, certo? – pairou uma voz naquela escuridão.  
- ... Sim, esse é o meu nome.  
- Aquele que o nomearam de _Servo do Mal_, graças aos crimes que cometeste em nome da regente de Kuroboshi, princesa_Yami Kuroboshi_, conhecida como a _Filha do Mal?_  
- ... Sim. Ela é minha irmã.  
- Você está sendo julgado...  
- Eu sei o que fiz! Eu sei o que fizemos!  
- Eu não terminei, jovem. Você está sendo julgado agora. Seus atos te colocaram como condenado. Mas...  
- Mas...?  
- Foste salvo por um mago de Gakushoku chamado _Warlock Hu_, e admitiu que se arrependeu de tudo que fizeste antes.

A criatura se aproximou dele. Tinha asas, cara de cachorro e usava roupas egípcias.  
Era Anubimon.

- I-Isso seria... Um milagre? – falou Lance, surpreso – Pensei que... quando morresse seria condenado.  
- Considere como um. Foi assassinado injustamente, por algo que já foste perdoado.  
- O que... O que acontecerá comigo?  
- Irá renascer... Como uma nova pessoa, em um outro lugar.  
- Renascer... E quanto minha irmã?

- Por favor, me responda! Aquele cara quer matá-la!

Anubimon desapareceu.  
Sozinho outra vez, olhou para as três luzes.

Da vermelha ouviu:

_"Depois disso, você irá renascer em outro lugar."_

Da azul escutou:

_"Hoje é seu novo Aniversário"_

A terceira se afastou e mergulhou no "nada"  
Tudo tornou-se branco.

E apareceu em sua frente... uma superfície espelhada. A visualização do reflexo era precária.  
Porém foi melhorando, até o dado momento em que viu ele mesmo.

Mas não só. Atrás tinha outras onze sombras... E onze símbolos.  
Ao seu lado via algo azul irreconhecível. E atrás, junto das silhuetas, havia outras onze incógnitas.

Seu reflexo sorriu para ele, e virou-se para os que estavam atrás de si... E correu até eles, acompanhado do borrão azul.

Ao assistir a imagem, começou a visualizar melhor as sombras. Eram...  
Aquelas pessoas com quem cruzou durante sua vida toda.

A cena foi desaparecendo suavemente até não se ver mais nada.  
O que significava? Seria algo gerado por sua mente, um...  
Um mundo melhor?

- Renascer...

- É isso que irá me acontecer?  
- Voltarei à vida...?

- Yami! Eu...  
- EI! Ainda está aí?  
- Por favor! Me diga o que vai acontecer com a Yami-chan!

Nada foi dito.  
Somente ouviu ecoar sua frase.

- Ei! Ei! EI!  
- Responda-me!

Então sua visão começou a embaçar. O fundo tornou-se preto outra vez.  
Enquanto se dispersava lentamente.

Durante o processo, ouviu outra voz. Vinda da terceira figura, a dourada:

_"Muito em breve nos reencontraremos..."_

Foi isso que o aliviou. Sua preocupação passou.

E sumiu completamente daquele lugar.

...

O destino o abençoou.

Pois o jovem nasceu em outro mundo. Em uma família nova.  
Era o segundo filho do casal. Tinha uma irmã que brigava quase o tempo todo.

Suas lembranças foram apagadas. Não se lembrava mais daquele espaço negro.  
Nem do que tinha ocorrido antes de morrer protegendo sua antiga irmã.

Cresceu normalmente...

- Oniichan! Podíamos dar uma volta no parque depois? – perguntou uma menina, de 9 anos a um menino de 12.  
- Se a professora não nos presentear com uma prova para estudar a semana inteira... Acho que não tem problema. – respondeu, sorrindo.

Estava indo em direção da escola, quando viu uma menina de cabelo castanho-claro, olhos cor de mel, conversando com um garoto mais velho que ela, de cabeleira castanho-escura gigantesca, olhos castanhos.

- Huh? – o jovem parou no meio da calçada, olhando-os.  
- Aquela... menina... – pensou.  
- Ah! Vou me atrasar! – apertou o passo e entrou pelo portão.

...  
Passam-se horas e horas, até o final da aula.  
O sinal toca e todos os alunos saem, uns correndo, outros andando.

- Hikari! Vamos logo ou a mamãe vai ficar preocupada.  
- Estou indo, oniichan!

Os dois irmãos, supostamente saíram da escola, alegres.  
E o jovem observando-os.

- Hikari... – pensou, enquanto olhava para os cantos.  
- ... Acho que a Jun não vem... Melhor voltar sozinho então. *sigh*

De repente, a menina olha para trás e o vê. Estava meio sozinho, um tanto perdido.

- Oniichan... Aquele menino... – disse ela, apontando para ele.  
- Uh? Ele é do prédio ao lado... Não sabia que ele estudava aqui também.  
- Ele parece meio... perdido.  
- Ué...

Ele passa pelos irmãos, até que Taichi o chama a atenção.

- Ei!  
- Ahn? – para, volta-se ao Yagami – Me chamou?  
- Você... tá com algum problema?  
- Eu... Ahn... Não... Não...  
- Você é aquele menino novo da minha sala? – perguntou Hikari.  
- S-Sim... – corou – Eu... Eu...  
- Está perdido? A gente pode te ajudar. – sorriu ela.  
- Per... perdido? Ah, eu sei pra onde fica minha casa...  
- Sabe?  
- Sei! É pra lá – aponta, mas para a direção oposta que deveria seguir.  
- Bom, é pro outro lado – riu Taichi – Somos vizinhos de prédio.  
- Eh? Achei que... Ah, estou perdido... Não decorei o caminho ainda *sigh*  
- Sem problemas. Podemos voltar juntos.  
- É, assim você decora – reforçou a menina.  
- B-bem... – Daisuke corou de novo.  
- Eu me chamo Taichi Yagami, e esta é minha irmã, Hikari. – apresentou-se.  
- P-Prazer... Sou Daisuke Motomiya...

Ficaram amigos. Laços novos nascidos.  
Entrou para o time de futebol e reencontrou o Yagami... O que fortaleceu mais suas relações.

Mais tarde conheceu outras duas crianças.  
Uma menina de cabelo violeta de olhos que usava óculos, a Miyako Inoue...  
E um menino bem novinho de cabelo curto e castanho de olhos verdes, o Iori Hida.

E continuou crescendo...

- Ei, ei! Onde fica a Digital World? – perguntou Miyako – É um novo tipo de parque de diversões?

Os demais que estavam na sala de informática era ele, ela, Hikari, um loiro de olhos azuis com um chapéu branco na cabeça, e um ruivo,

- Eu acho que já ouvi o Taichi-senpai falar sobre isso, e sobre digimons... – comentou o Motomiya.  
- Você conhece o Taichi? – perguntou o loiro.  
- Eles jogam juntos no time de futebol – explicou Hikari.

- Então? O que é digimon? – Miyako continuou interrogando o ruivo.

Eis que surge Iori na sala, lembrando-a de que tinha pedido para que ela arrumasse seu computador. Os dois saíram e deixaram os demais lá.

- Eu sabia... – disse a si mesmo o mais velho dos quatro – O portal está aberto...  
- Portal? – questionou Dai.

- ... Koushiro-san, me dê licença. Eu... Eu tenho que ajudar meu irmão!  
- Espera Hikari! – disse o outro – Não está pensando em ir sozinha, está?  
- Ele pode estar ferido, Takeru!  
- Koushiro! Não vi dizer nada?

- E-eh? Mas... – piscou os olhos, confuso – Hikari-san, tenha calma. Vamos todos juntos.

- ... Eu... Eu também quero ir! – o goggle boy se meteu na conversa.  
- Hein? – exclamaram os três.  
- Mas... – contestou Takeru – Daisuke...  
- Deixem-me ir junto também! O senpai está com problemas, certo?  
- É impossível... Não é um lugar onde qualquer um pode ir.  
- Impossível ou não, eu irei! Então...

Foi nessa hora que a tela piscou e saíram três luzes.  
Uma delas foi para ele, as outras duas pra Miyako e Iori.

- O... O que é isso? – o garoto mostrou aos demais um aparelho branco, com azul.

... Até o dia em que iria conhecer outro mundo.  
Um mundo onde existiam criaturas diferentes fisicamente, mas por dentro eram iguais a eles.

A Digital World, o lar do digimons – As criaturas digitais.

E a primeira vez que esteve lá, suas roupas mudaram. Vestia uma jaqueta que a parte superior era azul e a inferior vermelha com uma linha em amarelo traçada em formatos de chamas ao meio, separando as outras duas cores. O mesmo nas mangas.  
Na gola tinha um pompom azul clarinho. A sua camisa azul mudou para uma verde-acinzentada. Usava luvas amarelas desbotadas. Fora isso continuava com as mesmas peças que utilizava antes de entrar naquele mundo novo.

Ao olhar praquilo, ficou surpreso. E logo pensou:

_"Eh? Isso é tão... estranho!"_

...

- Esse... Esse não é o brasão da Coragem? – indagou Takeru, olhando para um ovo vermelho decorado em chamas da cor amarela e laranja, com um chifre de metal encravado em sua superfície. Abaixo do chifre tinha o desenho do brasão da Coragem em laranja.

- Sim... E ele é muito pesado. – confirmou Taichi.

Takeru e Hikari tentaram levantá-lo, mas não conseguiram. Na vez de Daisuke, o menino levantou sem problema algum.

De lá saiu aquele com quem passaria boa parte do tempo. Aquele que consideraria seu companheiro inseparável

- AA-AH?  
- WHEE! – parou diante do menino – Meu nome é V-mon, e o seu?  
- Da-Daisuke...  
- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Daisuke! Eu estive te esperando por muito tempo!  
- P-Por mim?  
- Sim! Eu estive esperando por uma criança que pudesse ativar o Digimental da Coragem!

Aquele foi seu primeiro encontro com aquele monstro. E também a primeira vez que seria colocado à prova.

Pois o inimigo mandara um de seus lacaios para destruí-los.  
Naquela correria toda, a Yagami torceu o pé e caiu no meio do caminho. E o digimon inimigo vinha em sua direção.

V-mon olhava para o garoto, e dizia:

- Se... Se você usasse sua coragem... Se você dissesse "Digimental Up!"...  
- O que..?  
- Daisuke! Diga "Digimental Up!" para que eu possa evoluir!  
- Eu... vou tentar!

Levantou-se e ergueu o objeto.

_"DIGIMENTAL UP!"_

O digimental brilhou e assim ocorreu a primeira evolução de seu parceiro.

**_"V-mon... Evolução Armor para... A Coragem flamejante, Fladramon!"_**

Naquele dia, eles derrotaram o digimon, libertando-o do controle do inimigo ao quebrar o anel negro.

Aquele foi o primeiro de muitos dias que viriam. Unidos, ao lado do resto do grupo...  
Eles libertaram os monstrinhos...  
Derrotaram seu primeiro inimigo, que no final se uniu a eles mais tarde...  
E venceram o pior inimigo de todos.

Até evitaram uma vingança de um digimon chamado Diablomon.  
Tudo isso...

Mas no entanto, algo iria acontecer na vida dele.  
Daisuke teria que realizar algo que jamais imaginou.

Um assunto que só ele poderia resolver. Uma missão própria.  
Que ultrapassava o seu legado como escolhido.

Ou... que finalmente o responderia por ter sido eleito de seu brasão...  
O que ele não tinha em mãos sempre. O que ele raramente podia usar.

O digimental... da luz dourada.

...

O despertador tocava. Porém, o garoto não o ouvia.  
Estava tendo um sonho. Um sonho diferente do normal.

_- O onde estou?__  
__- T-tem alguém aí?_

Neste sonho... Encontrava-se em um lugar escuro.  
Falando com um digimon, e este o dizia algo.

_- ... O que irá acontecer... comigo?__  
__- E quanto... a ela?_

E depois de ter dito, o deixou lá.

_- Kh... E-espera!__  
__- RESPONDA-ME, POR FAVOR!___

_- Ei! Ei! EI!__  
__- Responda-me!___

_- P-por favor!_

- EI! EI! EI!  
- Acorda! Ei! Acorda!  
- Olha a hora! Você vai se atrasar!  
- ACORDA!

- Aaah! – abre os olhos, voltando a si aos poucos. Suava a frio, demonstrando ter tido um pesadelo. Fita numa pequena bola azul em seu peito, observando-o – O-o que foi? O que aconteceu? Cadê... Huh?  
- Você vai se atrasar!  
- Atrasar... AH! O TREINO! QUE HORAS SÃO, CHIBIMON?  
- Uh... Saí com cuidado do seu quarto e olhei o relógio da sala... marcava mais ou menos umas... 8:45...  
- EEEEEH? O TREINO ERA ÁS 9:15! Aaah! Eu vou me atrasar! – saltou da cama e correu para o banheiro.  
- Whoa! – Chibimon caiu da cama, e dentro da mochila.

Voltou para o quarto, de roupa trocada já. Arrumou tudo na mochila.

- A Jun me paga! Eu disse que precisava do bendito despertador! Tomara que eu consiga chegar a tempo!  
- Aaah, D-Dai! Cuidado, eu estou aqui dentro! – saiu a voz do pequenino, meio abafada.  
- Ih! Desculpa aí, Chibimon... – o tira de lá, tirando tudo da mochila antes. E depois coloca tudo de volta, e o parceiro também, só que com cuidado – Agüenta firme aí... Teremos que correr... E o máximo que pudermos!  
- Uh-oh... *gota*

Fechou-a e saiu do quarto, em seguida de casa.  
Saiu em disparada, para o treino de futebol que havia sido marcado no sábado.

...  
Aquele sonho... foi apenas o inicio... de algo.

A Porta seria aberta...  
Graças à chave.

A chave?

A Estrela. 


End file.
